Fairy Lilies
by Bob Bandicoot
Summary: A series of short, romantic stories, including Lucy and various other girls from Fairy Tail. The stories might differ in genre, from light hearted and humor, to a little more drama. Ratings may also vary. Yuri, shoujo-ai pairings.
1. Lucy x Erza

**Author's note:**** Hey everyone! Since I've had a couple of ideas about new stories, I decided to make a series of short stories. The first story is with Lucy and Erza. I hope you like it. I do not own Fairy Tail. **

**FAIRY LILIES**

**CHAPTER 1**

The guild of Fairy Tail was as lively as usual. The mages of the guild were enjoying their morning, chatting with each other loudly, with a drink in their hands, or trying to decide which mission they would take for the day, while other patrons had simply decided to visit the town's favorite guild and have a good time. A certain member of the guild however, was not feeling very lively.

"Why did you guys had to drag me to the guild so early? I wanted to lie down a little more" Lucy said as she leaned on her hands.

"Come on, Lucy, it's a nice day! Besides, I thought you enjoyed being in the guild" Natsu said, as he folded his arms.

"Of course I am! You know I love being in the guild, Natsu. I just wanted to spend some more time in my bed. Before you crashed in my place again, that is" Lucy said with a yawn.

"Lucy, you are such a sleepy head" Happy said, munching a fish.

"Well, we are here now. Do you want me to get you anything from the bar?" Natsu said, as he got up.

"Just some tea will be nice" Lucy said, as Natsu made his way towards the bar. Lucy yawned again, and looked around with a small smile. The fact was that she did enjoy being in the guild, surrounded by her friends. She would visit the guild anyway at her own pace, after she had a calm breakfast and took her morning walk. This wasn't the case though, since Natsu and Happy had decided to wake her up with wide smiles and loud greetings. Not that Lucy wasn't used to that by now. It was pretty common for the energetic duo to get in her apartment like that, and while Lucy found it pretty annoying at some times, especially in private moments like when she was taking a bath, she actually enjoyed these visits more that she let out, or admitted.

"Why are you smiling, Lucy?" Happy asked with wonder, noticing Lucy's expression.

"No reason" Lucy said simply, shaking her head.

"You're so weird some times, Lucy" Happy said, as he went back to his fish.

"You are the one to talk" Lucy said back, as Natsu moved towards their table, holding two cups.

"There you go, Lucy. This should help you wake up" Natsu said, as he left one of the cups in front of Lucy and took his seat.

"Thanks, Natsu" Lucy said with a content smile as she took a ship from the hot beverage.

"Sure, don't mention it, Lucy" Natsu said with a toothy grin, before he took a sip from his own drink.

"Have you seen Erza or Gray, by the way?" Lucy said, as she took another sip from her drink.

"Actually, there they are. And they are coming this way" Natsu said, as Lucy turned towards the direction that he was pointing. She felt her heart skip a beat as her eyes fell on Erza, and hid her heated face behind her cup, as Gray and Erza moved closer.

"Good morning everyone!" Erza greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, Erza, Gray" Lucy greeted back, still behind her cup.

"Where have you guys been?" Natsu asked.

"We were taking a look for a mission that we could go all together. I didn't really spot anything interesting, but Erza found something that definitely picked her interest" Gray said, as Erza passed a mission sheet to Lucy.

"I think I've heard of this place before, but I can't really remember right now. It says here that help is requested to run the place. Sounds pretty simple" Lucy said thoughtfully. "Wait a minute, I remember now! That Yajima-san's place! He asks for waiters again!" she suddenly yelled, her eyes opening wide in realization.

"Oh, that sounds like fun! That's the guy who is gramps' friend, right?" Natsu said excitedly.

"Indeed. That's the one" Erza said with a nod.

"I don't know about that. What about you, Gray?" Lucy said with some hesitance.

"I don't really mind. It simple enough, and we can pass our day. And it's not like Hargeon Town is that far away" Gray said with a shrug. Lucy looked back at the mission sheet, with furrowed eyebrows.

"Okay then, since you all agree. Let's do it" she said eventually with a sigh.

"Let's go then! Old man, here we come!" Natsu yelled excited, as he got up.

"Aye! Here we come!" Happy added excited. Lucy simply shook her head with a small smile, as she got up as well, and got out off the guild along with her teammates. On their way to Hargeon Town, Lucy remained silent, as her mind was full of thoughts. And the object of her thoughts just happened to be walking right next to her at that moment, with a content smile on her face, as her long, red hair floated freely in the light morning breeze. Lucy had developed certain feelings about her friend, but was not sure what to tell her about them. At first, she wasn't sure herself, but she eventually figured out what those feelings were. She enjoyed being around Erza, she enjoyed her company, she cared about her deeply, and she soon found herself wanting to spend more and more time around the redhead. But, Erza was one of her best friends. How would she be able to confess her feelings? She had already talked about Mirajane about it, after Mirajane had already figured that Lucy might have feelings for someone close to her, and her advice was to be honest and confess her feelings. A romantic set up, or choosing a good moment might help her increase her chances. Except that Lucy had no idea when that good moment might be. She also had no idea how Erza felt about her, if she saw her as more than a very good friend, so that didn't really help with her doubt. Although, recently, Lucy had noticed Erza throwing some occasional glances at her, and then quickly averting her eyes when Lucy would turn towards her. Did that mean that Erza had some interest too? Or was that just Lucy's imagination?

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Erza suddenly said, snapping Lucy out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Why do you ask, Erza?" the blond girl said, trying to sound calm.

"You seem a little quiet, that's all. Is there something on your mind?" Erza asked, giving Lucy an inspecting look.

"No, not really. Why, would you say that?" Lucy responded nervously, as she started looking towards the clouds.

"No reason. I guess I thought wrong" Erza said lightly.

"Well, actually, you thought right. I was thinking about something" Lucy said, as she turned towards Erza, deciding to test the waters.

"May I ask what it was about?" Erza said, with some curiosity.

"Well, I was reading a book the other day. It was about a girl, who eventually, grew feelings for one of her closest friends" Lucy started saying, trying to look for any reactions from Erza's part.

"Feelings? You mean like, romantic feelings?" Erza said, with a slight blush.

"Yeah, romantic feelings. Well, the book tells all their story, about the stuff that they went through, how they spent every day together, how they dealt with their emotions and other things, until the girl finally confessed her feelings to her friend" Lucy continued, still noticing Erza's reaction.

"And then what happened?" Erza asked with picked interest.

"It got a little awkward at first, but then everything went fine. Her friend realized that she had feelings as well, so they got happily together" Lucy said with a smile.

"I see. So, there was a happy ending after all. Sounds like a nice story. But, what were you thinking about, Lucy?" Erza said with some confusion.

"I was wondering. Do you think something like this can actually happen? Two good friends, having feelings for each other and getting together?" Lucy asked, trying to hide her nervousness, and waiting for Erza's answer. Erza remained silent for a moment, and seemed to be pondering on the matter intensely.

"Well, if their feelings are honest and pure, and they really like each other. I don't see why not" she said eventually, with a slight blush.

"You think so?" Lucy said, feeling relieved.

"Of course! Actually, the more I think about it, the better it seems to fit" Erza said with more certainty.

"What about…" Lucy started, but stopped in midway.

"Yes? What are trying to say?" Erza encouraged her to continue.

"What if, the two friends, are both girls?" Lucy stammered, feeling like she was pushing it.

"Both girls? And, have feelings for each other? Was that in your book?" Erza asked with some surprise.

"Maybe. I mean, the girl's friend that she had feelings for, was a girl too" Lucy said nervously.

"Oh. Well, in that case. I don't think that I would change my opinion. I mean, if they have real feelings, and they care for each other. Then, I suppose it could fit" Erza said slowly, with a slight blush.

"Really? Okay, because, that's what I thought too" Lucy said, as she let out a small laugh.

"Sounds like an interesting book. I would like to take a look" Erza said.

"Sure. I'll give it to you if you pass by my place" Lucy said.

"Hey, you guys have fallen behind" Natsu yelled from the front.

"Pick up the pace, will you? What are you talking about anyway?" Gray said curiously.

"Nothing! About books and stuff" Lucy responded hastily, as Erza and she moved faster and caught up with them.

* * *

"Here we are!" Erza said as the Fairy Tail mages reached the restaurant.

"Hey, old man!" Natsu greeted lightly, as they went inside and noticed the old mage standing near the counter.

"Oh, it's you kids. You have come to help again? How nice of you" Yajima said kindly.

"Of course. You are a friend of Master, after all" Erza said.

"Not to mention that you were in Fairy Tail too" Lucy added.

"That was a long time ago. Such good memories! And the future of the guild looks bright, with talented youngsters like you" Yajima said with a kind smile.

"You are too nice, sir" Erza said, as she took a small bow.

"We'll try our best for the guild" Gray said with a grin.

"I know you will. Enough chit-chat now, your uniforms are waiting. The first customers should be arriving shortly" Yajima said, as he clapped his hands. The Fairy Tail mages got inside the kitchen and put on their uniforms. The waiter uniform was pretty simple, consisting of a white shirt, a black vest and matching black trousers, and a red bow tie. The waitress uniform however, was a little different. It consisted of an orange, strapless top, orange sleeves, a matching, short orange skirt, a white apron, white stockings, and a white maid headpiece.

"How did I get into this mess again? What's with that outfit?" Lucy complained as she put on her uniform.

"I like it" Erza said simply, as she looked herself in the mirror with a satisfied smile.

"I like my outfit too. It makes me look formal" Happy said, admiring his own, mini waiter outfit.

"Don't complain, Lucy. Think about the payment" Natsu said.

"Besides, it's not the first time that you wear this kind of outfit" Gray commented.

"I don't want to hear that from you! What happened to your shirt? You look like a stripper!" Lucy yelled pointing towards Gray, who had seemingly lost his shirt and vest, and was simply wearing his bow tie.

"How did that happen? I just put it on!" Gray said frantically, as he quickly put on his shirt.

"Hmpf! I, for one, am not thrilled about this outfit" Lucy scoffed, stubbornly.

"I think I know what this is about" Gray said, with a mischievous grin.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked, with an annoyed look.

"You can't handle the competition" Gray said simply.

"What? What do you mean?" Lucy said, wondering where Gray was getting at.

"It's pretty simple. Last time, Erza did much better than you. She took much more orders. You simply can't handle the completion because, Erza is much better" Gray said with a wave of his hands.

"That's true. Erza did much better last time" Natsu nodded in agreement, as he put his arms behind his head.

"Aye! She was like a true professional" Happy added, nodding as well.

"You guys are overreacting. I simply did my job right" Erza said, with a cool expression.

"What are you guys talking about? Erza did better than me last time because I didn't try! I could do much better, if I wanted to!" Lucy said frantically.

"Yeah, right!" Gray snorted.

"Don't worry, Lucy, you have other talents. It's just that, Erza has more charms and is more feminine" Happy said with a teasing voice.

"Say what?! How dare you are putting down my charms! That's it! Erza, I challenge you!" Lucy said suddenly, pointing her finger towards her.

"Eeeh?!" Natsu, Gray and Happy said shocked.

"You challenge me? What do you mean?" Erza said, with a mildly curious expression.

"I mean that the one who gets the most orders by the end of the shift wins!" Lucy announced, decisively.

"Sounds interesting, but what exactly does she win?" Erza said, with interest.

"Hey Lucy, don't you think you are overreacting a little bit? I was just joking!" Gray said nervously.

"Not at all! The winner gets" Lucy started saying, trying to think about a prize. "I don't know! She gets the right to brag" she said eventually.

"Sounds a little, anticlimactic, don't you think? How about a bet?" Erza suggested.

"What kind of bet?" Lucy asked.

"How about this? The winner gets to tell the loser what to do for the rest of the day. What do you say? Are you up for the challenge?" Erza said with a mischievous grin, as she lifted her hand. Lucy felt herself tremble nervously, thinking that perhaps challenging Erza wasn't such a good idea. Maybe she got carried away. Besides, Happy was teasing her all the time. Should she back down? No, she couldn't back down. She talked big, and now it was time to back it up. Even if it was against Erza. Slowly, Lucy walked towards Erza and raised he hand, shaking it with Erza's.

"Okay, we have a deal. And may the best waitress wins!" she said, trying to sound confident.

"Indeed. I applaud you for your bravery, Lucy. You know that you are a very dear friend of mine. But I won't hold back! I hope you are prepared, because I'm going all out!" Erza said decisively, as she turned around and moved quickly towards the first table.

"Hey, I wasn't ready yet! Wait up!" Lucy yelled, as she followed after her.

"This will be messy. What have I done?" Gray said as he sweatdropped.

"Good job. Now all we have to do is go out there and see how that works out" Natsu said calmly.

"Aye" Happy said with a deadpan expression, as they went out of the kitchen as well. Yajima watched them with an amused smile.

"The competitive and explosive nature of the youngsters. And even more if you are in Fairy Tail. This should be interesting. I just hope they don't go overboard again" he thought. Within the first hour, Erza already had a big lead against Lucy, who struggled to keep up.

"How is she doing it?" Lucy thought, frustrated, as she saw Erza moving towards yet another table.

"What would you like me to bring you, dear customer?" she purred, as she sat on the table with a seductive pose, and leaned slightly towards the customers.

"Whatever you want! Bring us everything!" the customers said excitedly.

"What?! Are you kidding me?" Lucy thought, exasperated, as Erza got back on her feet with a satisfied smile, and moved towards the other table, swaying her hips. Lucy felt herself lost in her movement for a moment, before she shook her head quickly. She had to pull it together, she couldn't afford to stare at Erza any longer.

"Hey, if you continue to stay around, there's no chance you will win. You need to move faster" Gray whispered, as he stood next to her.

"I know that! I am just trying to think of a plan" Lucy mumbled, frustrated.

"Well, think about it on the move. Unless you want to obey Erza's requests for the rest of the day" Gray urged her.

"I know, I know!" Lucy said as she took a deep breath and moved towards a new table.

"Hello sir! May I take your order?" she said as she took a cute pose.

"Thanks, but I think I'll wait for the other girl" the customer said, causing Lucy to whine. The two girls continued going from table to table, as the swift was slowly moving towards its end, with Lucy somehow managing to close the gap, but with Erza still ahead.

"I need to think of something quickly. I am running out of time. If only I had more time, or there were more of me" Lucy thought, and her face suddenly lit, as a fantastic idea came to her. "That's it!" she yelled, as she pulled one of her golden keys. "I open the Gate of the Twins, Gemini!" she yelled as a bright light shone and two small blue creatures appeared.

"Hey, Lucy, what are you doing?" Gray said.

"We are here, Lucy! What do you want?" Gemini said, with mirrored moves.

"I think you know what I have in mind" Lucy said.

"We sure do" Gemini said as they transformed into Lucy, with the exact same outfit.

"Two Lucys!" Happy exclaimed, as the customers looked at them with wide eyes.

"What do you think you are doing, Lucy?" Erza said.

"Making the odds even! Let's go, Gemini, we have work to do" Lucy said, pumped up.

"Yes, Lucy. Let's do this!" Gemini said excited as well, as both mage and spirit moved towards different tables.

"So that's how you want to play it, Lucy? Nice try, but it won't be enough!" Erza said decisively, as she moved to another table.

"Lucy sure takes this seriously" Natsu commented.

"Yeah, and so does Erza. You got to give it to both of them" Gray said.

"Aye! Do your best, both of you!" Happy cheered them on.

"Why are you so excited?" Natsu mumbled.

* * *

"We are finally done!" Lucy said, as she fell back on the chair exhaustively.

"We'll be off then, Lucy" Gemini said.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot, Gemini" Lucy said with a grateful smile, as the spirit disappeared in a golden light.

"You did well, Lucy" Erza said, as she sat next to her.

"Thanks, Erza! So, did you" Lucy said tiredly.

"No matter who wins, that was fun! Let's do it again" Erza suggested, with some excitement.

"I don't think I could last another round" Lucy said with a deadpan expression.

"Okay now. First, I would like to thank all of you, for your help. This has been a great day, thanks to your efforts. And now, let's see the results. I have counted the sum of you orders, not how many tables you took" Yajima said, as he opened a piece of paper that he was holding. Lucy gulped hard, and saw that Erza looked anxious as well.

"I guess I did pretty good, if even Erza seems anxious. Let's see then" Lucy thought.

"The winner is" Yajima said, as he made a dramatic pause "Lucy! She won by two jewels difference. Well done, my girl!" he said eventually, smiling warmly towards Lucy, who remained speechless.

"What?! Lucy won?" Natsu said, shocked.

"Erza lost?!" Gray said, shocked as well.

"How many orders did I take?" Happy asked.

"I won" Lucy said slowly, unable to comprehend it. "I don't believe it! I won! Yahoo!" she yelled excited, as she leaped from her seat, and jumped in the air. Erza remained silent, until she shook her head with a small smile.

"Huh, what do you know. Congratulations, Lucy! You won!" she said graciously, as she got up, and lifted her hand towards Lucy.

"Thanks, Erza! Although it was a very small difference. And, I don't think I would have won, if I hadn't used Gemini" Lucy said with some embarrassment, as she shook Erza's hand.

"Probably. But it seems like you wanted it more, and you used your wits about it. That was always one of your strong points" Erza responded, with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Erza! Anyway, I won. And that means" Lucy's smile turned a thin line "that you will do what I want for the rest of the day" she said mischievously, causing Erza to slightly tremble.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" she said, with some nervousness.

"Oh, you'll see" Lucy said, with a sweet voice.

* * *

"I want you to wear this!" Lucy said with a wide smile, holding a bunny outfit. It was almost evening, and the two girls were back in Lucy's apartment. Lucy had been thinking about it all the way back, and came up with something that she wanted to do for a while.

"You want me to wear this? No problem" Erza said with a cool smile, as she held the bunny outfit.

"Don't get too comfortable! I have more for you to try on! Now put it on" Lucy said with a commanding voice.

"As you wish! I didn't expect you to be so bossy, though" Erza commented with a small smile, as she took of her shirt.

"I can be full of surprises" Lucy said with a smug expression, which quickly turned into a crimson shade, as Erza stripped in front of her, and put on the bunny outfit with slow moves.

"How do I look?" Erza said with a suggestive voice, as she lied on the floor, taking a sexy pose.

"Very, nice" Lucy stammered, as the tight, black outfit, hugged Erza's body perfectly, showing off all her assets. Lucy felt the urge to pounce at Erza at that very moment. "No, not yet" the blond girl thought as she went back to a large chest, where she kept several outfits. "Okay, bunny girl! I want you to try this one next" she said holding a white outfit, that turned out to be a cat outfit.

"Nyah! I am fierce cat!" Erza growled, as she took a cat like pose, lifting her gloved hands.

"You sure are! What a good kitten" Lucy said softly, as she pet Erza and rubbed her chin, causing Erza to purr in delight. Both of them looked each other with surprise, before they started laughing.

"This is fun!" Erza said, as Lucy went back to the chest for another outfit.

"Hey Erza, I wonder. What would you have me do, if you won?" Lucy said, trying to decide the next outfit.

"I would ask you to treat me to all the cake I could eat" Erza said naturally, folding her arms.

"I don't think I could actually afford that. Here, put on this one next" Lucy said as she gave Erza another outfit, which turned out to be a schoolgirl outfit.

"You sure have a lot of outfits, Lucy. Where did you get all these?" Erza said, as she took a cute pose.  
"Oh, you know. From random places" Lucy said, unable to take her eyes out of Erza's exposed belly and long legs, as the outfit offered quite a generous view of them.

"You have any more?" Erza asked.

"Yes, I still have a couple. But I want you to try one more. This one" Lucy said as she held one more outfit.

"Okay then" Erza said as she changed into the last outfit, which turned out to be a maid outfit. Lucy liked this outfit the most, and couldn't get enough of how beautiful Erza looked in this. Of course, Erza would look beautiful in just about anything. Lucy thought that now would be a good time to talk to Erza. Perhaps she could somehow use the situation to her advantage.

"You look great, Erza!" Lucy said.

"Thanks, Lucy. That was fun. Now, what shall we do?" Erza asked, with wonder.

"I'll tell you what" Lucy said slowly, as she went over to her bed and sat down. "I want you to call me master" she said suddenly.

"What?" Erza gasped in surprise.

"You heard me. The bet is still on. You must do what I tell you. I want you to call me master" Lucy said, feeling an odd satisfaction building inside her.

"Lucy, this is embarrassing!" Erza complained, as she lowered her eyes.

"Why? Nobody's here, just you and me. Now do it!" Lucy said with a commanding voice.

"Yes, master" Erza mumbled shyly, feeling her face heat up.

"Good! Now, I want you to come over here, and sit on my lap" Lucy said, with a mischievous grin. Erza looked up shocked, her blush becoming even deeper, but sighed and shook her head.

"As you wish, master" she said slowly, as she walked towards Lucy, and sat on her lap. Lucy felt her own face heat up. "Now what?" Erza whispered as she looked at her directly.

"I'll tell you what. I need you to listen to me, carefully. What I am about to say, is something that I wanted to say for a while. It's not a game" Lucy said seriously, as she put her arms around Erza's waist and pulled her closer, causing Erza to yelp as she was know entirely in Lucy's arms.

"Go on then. Tell me" Erza encouraged her, looking deep into Lucy's eyes, as Lucy finally understood.

"I think you know what I want to say. So instead, I'll show you" Lucy said as she leaned forward, and captured Erza's lips in a deep kiss. Erza seemed to stiffen for a moment, but returned the kiss with passion, putting her arms around Lucy's neck. The two girls lost themselves in the bliss of the kiss, until the need for air caused them to break apart.

"I like you, Erza! I don't know when, probably from the first time I saw you, but I've fallen really hard for you" Lucy said with a deep voice.

"I know. I think, I've known for a while now, Lucy. And I realized, that I feel the same. I like you too, Lucy!" Erza said with a warm smile, causing Lucy to smile as well.

"Let's not say anything more then" Lucy said, as she gave Erza another heated kiss, with Erza responding gladly. The two girls spent the rest of the night together, enjoying each other's warm embrace, as they drifted into a pleasant, deep sleep.

**Author's note: ****So, that's the first story. A sweet and kinda competitive story with Lucy and Erza. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think about it. You can also take a look at my poll about what pairing you want me to do next. I will upload the next chapter soon, probably next week. Until next time everyone!**


	2. Lucy x Cana

**Author's note: ****New update! I've been thinking for a story with Lucy and Cana for a while now, so here you go! This chapter contains lemony content. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**FAIRY LILIES**

**CHAPTER 2**

Lucy tapped her foot on the ground as she waited patiently for a certain, fellow guild member to arrive.

"Where is she? This is late even for her" she thought with a pout, while she looked up and down the road, trying to spot a familiar face.

"Morning, Lucy!" she heard someone calling her after a while. Lucy sighed and turned towards the direction of the voice.

"You're late, Cana!" she said grumpily.

"Gee, what's with the long face? Is that how you greet a friend in the morning?" Cana said with a fake hurt expression.

"Oh, I don't know. Is that friend supposed to stand you up for like forty minutes?" Lucy said back, as she folded her arms.

"Has it really been that long? Well, sorry about that. Getting out of the bed was a little harder than I thought" Cana said lightly, as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Is that so? Oh well, I guess I should expect that. Anyway, let's go already" Lucy said with a sigh, as she started walking with Cana next to her.

"No hard feelings, right?" Cana said with a goofy smile.

"No, Cana, no hard feelings. I just need to remind myself not to actually be on time, next time we are supposed to meet" Lucy responded dryly.

"See? Lesson learned! Everybody wins!" Cana said, as she ruffled Lucy's hair.

"Hey, watch with the hair! It took me all morning to do them" Lucy whined, trying to fix her hair.

"Sorry, sorry. It took much less for mine though" Cana said lightly.

"Well, it's not like you have any elaborate hairstyle. You usually simply let your hair flow freely, without even tying them. You are lucky that you have such nice hair" Lucy commented.

"Thanks for the compliment. I do prefer this natural kind of hairstyle. You should try it too sometime. I'm sure your hair will look just great" Cana said, as she played with a strand of her long, brown hair.

"I've thought about it too. Maybe I will try it sometime" Lucy agreed.

"So, where are we going?" Cana asked, as she turned towards Lucy.

"I thought we were going shopping" Lucy responded, with some surprise.

"I know that. I was asking if you have any particular stores in mind" Cana said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, that's what you meant. Yeah, I do have a couple of stores in mind. The first one is not that far away" Lucy said.

"You are not going to drag me around the entire city, are you?" Cana asked, knowing how excited her friend could get with shopping.

"Don't worry, we are not going to that many stores" Lucy responded, reassuringly.

"If you say so" Cana mumbled, with some doubt.

"I just need to check some outfits I saw the other day. We won't take that long. Actually, we are here already!" Lucy said, as the two girls stopped in front of a colorful shop.

"This looks like a nice place. Let's go then" Cana said as they got inside. It wasn't long before the two girls got out of the shop, Lucy holding a large bag.

"There! That didn't that long now, did it?" Lucy said pointedly.

"No, surprisingly it didn't. What's next?" Cana said lightly.

"Well, there's another store that I want to check out. It's not very far from here" Lucy said, as they continued their way. It didn't take them long before they reached the next store. This store was a little larger, it was light brown colored, and had an elaborate sign over the entrance.

"Hey, I know this place. It has quite a collection, from casual outfits to formal wear" Cana commented.

"I know! It's one of my favorite places!" Lucy said with some excitement, as they got inside.

"I think I might take a look as well" Cana said, as she looked around with interest.

"Good! I would feel a little strange, if I was the only one who bought something. It would seem as if I was simply dragging you around" Lucy said, with some embarrassment.

"Don't be like that, Lucy! You know I like hanging out with you!" Cana said lightly, as she patted Lucy on her back.

"Yeah, I know. Hey, check this out! Isn't it cute?" Lucy said enthusiastically, as she picked a pink colored, spring dress.

"It looks good. Why don't you try it then?" Cana suggested.

"I think I will. Here, hold this" Lucy said as she gave Cana her bag, before she went into the change room. Cana took a small walk around, checking some outfits, while waiting for Lucy to come out.

"Are you ready yet?" she asked after a while.

"Wait a minute. Okay, here I come" Lucy announced, as she got out of the dressing room. "How do I look?" she said, as she took a small spin. Cana checked out Lucy for a moment with a small grin, noticing how the dress fit Lucy's body just perfectly, highlighting all her assets, before she talked.

"You look great! This dress looks it was made for you, it's cute and sexy at the same time. Nice job showing these legs of yours! Not to mention, your breasts" Cana commented with a wide smirk.

"What- what are you talking about?! Can't you keep it down a little? Gee, what's with these remarks?" Lucy stammered as she vividly looked around, blushing in embarrassment.

"Hey, you asked for my opinion and I gave it. It's not my fault if that dress shows off your breasts like that" Cana said simply.

"Will you stop talking about my breasts already?" Lucy said furiously, as she went back in the dresser room.

"Come on Lucy, don't get mad. I was making a compliment" Cana tried to clam her.

"Well, you need to work on your compliments then!" Lucy said, still angry, as she got out of the dressing room in her regular outfit.

"That was fast!" Cana mumbled, surprised at how quickly her friend changed her outfit. "So, will you buy this?" she continued, pointing at the folded dress that Lucy held under her arm.

"Of course!" Lucy said with a light blush. "What about you? Have you found something that picked your interest?" she asked.

"I think I might. Just let me put it on. I want to hear what you think about it" Cana said with a smirk, as she got inside the dresser room. Lucy folded her arms as she waited for Cana to get ready, until a thought came to her mind. She didn't notice Cana holding any shirts or dresses, or any other outfits. What would she try on? Before she could think of an answer, Cana came out of the dressing room.

"So, how do I look?" Cana said with a wink, as she took a sexy pose. Lucy felt her face heat up, as Cana was dressed in nothing but lacy, black lingerie.

"Cana, what exactly are you wearing? I mean, what are you trying on?" Lucy stammered.

"Isn't it obvious? I was looking around, and this particular set seemed rather, intriguing. So, what do you think?" Cana said, as she flipped her hair.

"You look… very good!" Lucy managed to say, unable to take her eyes off the brunette. "But, shouldn't you change back? I mean, people are starting to look" she continued, as she noticed several heads turning towards them, actually towards Cana.

"I think I'll keep them, then" Cana said casually as she went back to the dressing room, seemingly unbothered by the stares.

"I got to give it to her. She really is cool about this kind of stuff" Lucy thought with a hint of admiration. The image of her friend in her sexy lingerie, however, remained in her mind during all the way back to the guild. Not that she hadn't seen Cana in similar outfits, before. Besides, Lucy always thought that Cana was extremely attractive. But this time, it seemed that something different had awakened within her. A very, intense feeling. Or maybe it was within her all along, and now it had found its way to the surface.

* * *

"Good morning, Lucy, Cana!" Mirajane greeted them with a wide smile, as the two girls got inside the guild, and walked towards the bar.

"Morning, Mira!" Cana greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning!" Lucy greeted, with a smile as well.

"Where have you guys been?" Mirajane asked, as she looked the two girls.

"Oh, you know. We went for some shopping" Lucy said casually, as she put her bags on the bar.

"Sounds like fun!" Mirajane commented.

"It really was! We should do it again sometime" Cana remarked.

"Sure, if you want to" the blond girl nodded cheerfully in agreement.

"I'm glad to see you two getting along so well! You know, if you don't mind, I have a request for you" Mirajane said.

"A request?" Lucy blinked in surprise.

"About the guild" Mirajane added.

"Sure, Mira. Go ahead" Cana said simply.

"Actually, Cana, you should be pretty interested in this matter. You see, the guild's drink supplies are starting to run low" Mirajane started explaining.

"Seriously?! Are you kidding me now? How low?" Cana gasped in shock, as she jumped from her seat, and slammed her hands on the bar.

"Relax, Cana! I have already arranged for new supplies" Mirajane said with a laugh. "All you guys need to do, is go, pick them up, and bring them to the guild" she added with a wave of her hand.

"Whew! That's a relief! Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Cana said, as she sighed in relief.

"Where are we going, then?" Lucy asked, with an amused expression.

"Cana knows where to go. It's one of the places she visits quite frequently" Mirajane responded.

"Yeah, I know the place. It's a little far, though. Good thing I'm gonna have some company, along the way!" Cana said, as she put her arm around Lucy's shoulders.

"That's why I asked both of you! I'm sure it will be much more enjoyable, if you two keep company to each other" Mirajane said with a wide smile.

"I think so too. This sounds like fun! Let's go then" Lucy said with a spirited voice.

* * *

"So, where is the liquor store?" Lucy asked, as the two girls made their way in the city.

"It's near the East Forest, towards the outskirts of the city. I think we'll be there by noon" Cana said.

"I see. Wait a minute, how are we going to carry the guild's drink supplies? I'm pretty sure there will be several barrels!" Lucy said, as realization suddenly hit her.

"Plenty of them, actually. Don't worry Lucy, we won't carry all of them. We are just going to check that everything is in order, and arrange for a few of them to go to the guild in advance, before the main supply. We are also going to get my personal supply" Cana said casually.

"Your own, personal supply? Exactly, how many barrels are we talking about?" Lucy said, as she folded her arms.

"Not as many as you think. Just enough to get me around, until the main supply arrives" Cana responded.

"I see. So, we are talking about a wagon like the one that Erza usually carries around" Lucy commented.

"I guess you could say that" Cana said simply.

"You're hopeless!" Lucy sighed, as she shook her head.

"But you wouldn't have any other way, would you?" Cana said with a smirk.

"No, I guess I wouldn't" Lucy said with a small laugh.

* * *

It was nearly noon when the two girls arrived at the liquor store.

"Cana-san! It's good to see you again" the shop owner said with a kind smile.

"Hey, old man! I brought someone else with me, this time. This is Lucy" Cana made the introductions.

"Hello, sir!" Lucy greeted kindly.

"It's a pleasant change from your friend who randomly loses his clothes. Although he is a pretty decent guy, if you take that habit of his out. Pleased to meet you, my dear!" the shop owner said, as he took a small bow.

"Are the guild's supplies ready, yet?" Cana asked.

"I see you are impatient as usual, Cana-san! Yes, your order is ready. It will be delivered later this day. And here are the supplies that you take in advance" the shop owner said, as he pointed at a wagon, loaded with a number of barrels.

"Excellent! Mind if I try some first?" Cana said, with a glint in her eyes.

"Of course! I wouldn't allow you to leave otherwise. Only the finest wine for the city's favorite guild! Here you go" the shop owner said, as he filled two glasses and passed them to Lucy and Cana. Cana held her glass close, and took a small sniff first, as she lightly shook the glass. She smiled with content, and then took a large sip from the drink.

"Wonderful! Old man, your wine is as good as ever!" she commented enthusiastically, with a wide grin. Lucy took a sip from her drink as well, and smiled.

"It really is good!" she said impressed.

"I'm glad that you like it! Your satisfied expressions is the biggest praise I could ask for" the shop owner declared, as he put his hands on his waist proudly.

"Okay then, I guess we will be on our way now. I am thinking about taking a small detour from the forest. We will get to the guild quicker this way" Cana said thoughtfully.

"Sounds like a good idea" Lucy nodded in agreement.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Maybe you would get faster to your guild, but the way through the forest can be tricky. There are wild animals, and I heard about a new group of bandits that appeared recently. You might want to give it a second thought" the shop owner said with concern.

"Thanks for the tip old man, we really appreciate it. But you see, we are Fairy Tail mages! We can handle some wild animals, or some random bandits. It's fine! Isn't that right, Lucy?" Cana said lightly, with a wave of her hand.

"Yeah, totally!" Lucy said with confidence, as she pumped her fists.

"As expected from Fairy Tail mages! Have a safe trip, then" the shop owner said with a smile, as he waved at the two girls, who waved back and started their way, with Cana pulling the wagon. They entered the forest and continued their way by taking a wide path, until they found the path blocked by a big tree, after a while. Before they could turn back, or find a way around it, they found themselves surrounded by a group of bandits.

"Seriously now?" Cana mumbled frustrated.

"You girls should know better than to travel through the forest like that! Surrender everything valuable you have, and we might consider letting you go" one of the bandits yelled.

"We don't have anything valuable with us. What, do you expect us to travel with jewels or gold in our pockets, or something?" Lucy yelled back with annoyance.

"Too bad for you! In that case, give up the booze! That should do for now" the bandit yelled again.

"You guys have some nerve, trying to take away my booze! Especially, when you don't know who you are messing with!" Cana growled, with an intense look.

"Your booze?" Lucy deadpanned.

"I meant our booze! Come on, Lucy, let's show these idiots to pick their targets more carefully!" Cana said with a smirk, as she pulled her glowing cards.

"Even better! We are going to show them that no good comes out of mugging people!" Lucy said loudly, as she pulled one of her golden keys. "I open the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" she yelled, as a bright light shone and a large black and white bull appeared, armed with a heavy, double axe.

"Muuu! I am ready, Lucy!" Taurus said, as he held his large axe firmly.

"Come on, Taurus! Let's teach these guys a lesson!" Lucy said with a spirited voice as she dashed forward, pulling her magical whip.

"I am right behind you! Rampage!" Taurus roared, as he dashed forward as well, wielding his axe.

"Not bad, Lucy! But I won't let you take all the action!" Cana said grinning, as she threw a number of glowing cards, that exploded once they crashed on the ground. Lucy and Cana made quick work of the bandits, who started running scared, while declaring that they would change their ways.

"We certainly showed them! Right, Lucy?" Cana said enthusiastically.

"Yep! Team Lucy and Cana is back in action!" Lucy yelled, excited as well, as she and Cana high fived in the air. Lucy then thanked the spirit for its assistance, who vanished in a golden light, and the two girls continued their way. The rest of their trip was uneventful, and they finally reached the guild by the afternoon.

"Thanks a lot for keeping me company, Lucy" Cana said.

"Don't mention it. I owed you after you hang out with me this morning. Besides, it was fun! Although, the trip turned out a little more tiring than I expected" Lucy said, with a small yawn.

"I'll tell you what, then! As a thank you for your help, I will take you out for a drink to one of my favorite places! A small bar, that I'm sure you'll like! What do you think?" Cana suggested with a smile.

"This doesn't sound bad, actually. Okay, why not?" Lucy agreed.

"Great! Let's go then" Cana said enthusiastically, as she turned around, pulling Lucy with her.

"Wait, Cana! Shouldn't we change first? I mean, shouldn't we put on something better for our night out?" Lucy said.

"I think you look just fine" Cana said, as she turned around and checked Lucy's outfit.

"Hey, stop staring me like that!" Lucy said with a slight blush, as she wrapped her arms around her.

"I am just checking your outfit. You seem just fine, there's no reason to change. Unless you think that I need to change. What, don't I look good enough for you?" Cana said with a teasing tone, as she leaned forward and stared Lucy directly in her eyes.

"I am not saying that! I just made a suggestion, that's all" Lucy mumbled, as she averted her eyes from Cana's stare.

"I know that, dummy! I'm just messing with you!" Cana grinned, as she ruffled Lucy's hair.

"Hey, stop messing with my hair!" Lucy puffed her cheeks with frustration, as she tried to fix her ponytail. Cana simply laughed, as she put her arm around Lucy's shoulders, and they resumed their way. She didn't seem to notice either Lucy's slight blush, or her quick glance, before the two girls started talking about the guild, on their way to the bar.

* * *

"So, what do you think about the place?" Cana asked, as they took their seats on the tall stools in front of the bar.

"It's quite nice! I can see why you like this place" Lucy nodded, as she took a look around.

"Yeah, it's not just the good drinks. This place has a nice atmosphere, and this is pretty important in this kind of places. Of course, a good company always helps fixing the mood" Cana said, as she leaned on her hand.

"I think so too! So, what are you having?" Lucy asked, as she took the menu.

"I suppose, I'll have what I usually have. What about you?" Cana said, as she took a quick glance at the menu, and pointed at a drink.

"This looks good. I think I'll have the same" Lucy decided.

"Wait, really? Are you sure? I am not sure you could handle that" Cana said with a hint of disbelief.

"What? Because I am not a heavy drinker like you? I am a Fairy Tail mage too! I can handle it!" Lucy said, as she folded her arms.

"Okay, suit yourself" Cana said lightly as she waved at the bar tender.

"So, Cana, anyone from the guild that you like?" Lucy asked casually, as she leaned on her hand.

"Where did that come from?" Cana asked with some surprise.

"You know, just making small talk" Lucy said simply.

"Funny, that you ask this. If anything, I should be asking you this question! You are the one who keeps hanging out with Natsu and Gray. Not to mention Loke" Cana said pointedly.

"I get what you mean. I figured you already knew that I am simply friends with all of them. I mean, of course I care about them deeply. But, I see them only as dear friends, not something more. Besides, you go way back with Gray too" Lucy responded.

"Gray and I? Yeah, now you got it! Especially when we are at each other's throats" Cana said with a chuckle.

"Maybe that's because there's something more between you two?" Lucy said with a teasing tone.

"Yeah, that's it! We argue, because we like each other. You said it, Lucy, Gray and I go way back together. We know each other too well. That's why I doubt if we can possibly see each other as something more than friends. It's more likely that you get with Elfman" Cana said lightly, as the bar tender brought their drinks.

"Sure, that's likely to happen. So, there's no one at all?" Lucy asked again.

"Well, there might be someone. But I doubt if anything will happen. I guess she sees me only as a friend" Cana responded, and for the first time Lucy noticed a small blush. She also noticed that Cana let out a particular word slip her, probably without noticing it.

"I see" she said with a small smile, as she took a sip from her drink. "Not bad! Although, it's stronger than I expected" she said with a slight grimace.

"I told you! Are you sure you don't want something else?" Cana asked again.

"No, it's fine! It's not that bad. I can finish it" Lucy responded lightly, with a wave of her hand.

"All right then. As long as I don't have to carry you to your place" Cana said, as she took a sip from her drink.

"Don't worry! That won't happen" Lucy said with certainty.

* * *

"Here, hold on! Let me get the door" Cana said, as she struggled to unlock the door. The door opened with a thud, and Cana got inside Lucy's apartment, having Lucy's arm around her shoulders as she walked across the room, and shut the door with her foot.

"The door just kept moving. How did you open it?" Lucy mumbled.

"I have some experience with moving doors" Cana chuckled, as she moved closer to Lucy's bed.

"The room goes round and round" Lucy mumbled, as she looked around.

"Don't worry, it will stop moving soon. I warned you, didn't I? But you, not only had the same drink, but you ordered a second one too!" Cana scolded her.

"You had more than me!" Lucy whined.

"Yeah, but I'm a much heavier drinker than you. And even I am slightly light headed. Anyway, we finally reached your bed" Cana sighed, as she reached Lucy's bed, and laid her gently on it.

"Oops! I fell on my bed!" Lucy giggled.

"You didn't fall, I put you there. Lie down for a while, and I'll make you some coffee" Cana said, as she started to move away from the bed, but she yelped in surprise as Lucy suddenly grabbed her from her wrist, and pulled her on top of her.

"Got you!" Lucy giggled again.

"Hey Lucy, what are you doing?" Cana gasped, as Lucy held her closer.

"You smell really nice, Cana! And you are so pretty!" Lucy whispered, as she took in Cana's scent.

"Is that so? I guess you really can't hold you liquor" Cana said with a small laugh, but with a shade of pink gracing her features.

"You are about to find out!" Lucy whispered with a mischievous smile, and before Cana realised what happened, Lucy had pulled her in a heated kiss. Cana's eyes shot wide open in surprise as she tried to pull away, but Lucy wrapped her arms around her neck in a firm grasp, and tried to deepen the kiss. She ran one of her hands along Cana's back, causing her to shiver and slightly open her mouth. Lucy then took the chance and slipped her tongue inside Cana's mouth, as she held the back of her head firmly and gently at the same time. Cana moaned, as she slightly started to return the kiss, while Lucy slowly took off her vest, without her realising it. After a few moments that felt like hours, Lucy finally broke the kiss, as she and Cana tried to catch their breaths.

"Lucy… What was that?" Cana panted.

"Didn't you like it?" Lucy said softly, as she tilted her head.

"I did, but…" Cana stammered, as her blush deepened.

"Let me tell you a little secret. The girl that you like, likes you back! Very, very much, actually!" Lucy whispered in her ear.

"How, how did you know?" Cana stammered, surprised.

"Let's just say, I had a feeling" Lucy said smiling, as she brushed a strand of hair behind the brunette's ear.

"I see. Well, that's good to know!" Cana said, as her face was lit by a bright smile, and she caressed Lucy's cheek.

"Oh, and one more thing. I am not as drunk as you think!" Lucy confessed.

"What?! What are you talking about?" Cana gasped in surprise.

"I might be a little, light headed, like you said. But you see, I couldn't figure out a way to get you to my place. And so, I pretended I was drunk, so you would carry me over here!" Lucy said, unable to hold back a laugh at Cana's surprised expression.

"You little minx! You tricked me!" she said with a mix of amusement and frustration.

"I guess I did!" Lucy giggled, as she flipped over with a swift move, putting herself on top of the brown haired girl, who once again yelped in surprise. "You've been teasing me all day, Cana! Now it's my turn!" she whispered with a mischievous grin, pinning her hands beside her head.

"Hey, Lucy! Calm down!" Cana said with some nervousness, noticing the blond's expression, but she was quickly silenced with another heated kiss. Lucy kissed her deeply, and more aggressively than before, running her tongue over her luscious lips, before pushing it between them, plundering her mouth. Cana was taken by surprise by Lucy's aggression and tried to get some control of the situation, but she quickly gave up, submitting to the blond girl. Lucy then slowly kissed her way lower, reaching Cana's soft neck. She kissed, nibbled, and sucked the sweet spot wildly, causing the taller girl to let out a heavy moan.

"Hah! Lucy, not so hard!" Cana whimpered, but Lucy continued her assault on the soft spot, until she noticed a light bruise with a satisfied expression. She grinned mischievously, feeling like she had claimed the older girl for herself, and continued kissing Cana's toned body, moving lower. She slowly run her warm tongue between Cana's ample breasts, causing the taller girl to let out a sharp breath and shiver, before she kissed her still covered breasts, feeling her nubs harden under the flimsy cloth of the bikini top. Lucy then slipped lower, and started kissing and licking Cana's firm stomach giving particular attention to the spot covered by her guild mark, while still holding the brunette's hands. Cana was now panting heavily, with half lidded eyes, feeling completely lost under Lucy's ministrations, who continued ravishing her toned body.

"These are some pretty cute noises you are making there, Cana! Who knew you would be that sensitive!" Lucy teased her, as Cana arced her back, letting out another heavy moan. Lucy then moved upwards, and gazed the lying girl with a fond expression. Cana was simply lying underneath her almost helplessly, her hands still pinned by her own, her tanned body almost glowing with a thin layer of sweat, her heaving breasts moving slowly with every breath she took. Her beautiful face had taken a deep, crimson shade, while her long, brown hair were flowing wildly over her shoulders. Lucy felt a burning sensation take over her, her affection for the lying girl was fuelled with another, more intense feeling.

"Lucy" Cana said silently, as she slowly opened her eyes, and looked at the girl holding her down.

"You are so beautiful, Cana! I want you, so much!" Lucy whispered, before she leaned closer, capturing the taller girl's lips once again. Cana simply hummed into the kiss, feeling overwhelmed by the blond's passion. Lucy's hands slowly slipped down from Cana's wrists, and moved behind her back, holding her close as she continued kissing her vigorously. She then trailed kisses to her cheeks, her chin, and then moved down to her collarbone, slightly pulling the older girl from the bed. Cana was in a complete trance from Lucy's kisses, and barely realised the blond's hands tugging at the binding of her bikini top, until she felt with surprise a cool breeze on her exposed breasts as they bounced free, while her top was simply thrown on the floor, next to her jacket.

"Lucy, wait- Haah!" Cana's words were cut by another heavy moan, as Lucy captured a pert nipple between her lips. Her entire body shook uncontrollably, feeling jolts of pleasure shooting through her spine, as Lucy moved her warm tongue over her hardened nubs, kissing, licking, and sucking without restrain, as she enjoyed the older girl's ample breasts. Her one hand was wrapped around her back, pulling her close, while her other hand slowly slithered down, unzipping her pants, and slipping under her soaked panties.

"You are dripping wet, Cana" Lucy whispered with a husky voice.

"Lucy, please! Stop teasing! I- I can't take it any more!" Cana almost groaned. Lucy nodded in silence, and kissed her way down the writhing brunette's body. Her pants were quickly discarded and thrown on the floor, along with her panties, and Lucy took a moment to gaze at the naked beauty underneath her, admiring her wonderful body.

"You are amazing, Cana!" Lucy whispered, with an awestruck expression, as she landed more kisses at her taut belly.

"Lucy!" Cana mumbled almost out off breath, as Lucy moved lower, wrapping her arms around her firm tights. She kissed eagerly her inner tights, before she covered her nether lips, causing the older girl to let out another gasp, as Lucy started lapping vigorously at her heated core, enjoying her sweet juices. The brunette writhed uncontrollably, feeling waves of pleasure washing over her body with each turn of Lucy's tongue, who kept tasting her.

"Aah! Haah! Lucy, I can't! I'm gonna- Aaaah!" Cana let out a long, hard moan, as she threw her head back, her back arced sharply, her whole body shook and trembled, as she reached her peak. Cana let out another, silent wail, before she fell back on the bed almost breathlessly, panting heavily, as Lucy lied on top of her, and wrapped her arms around her, holding her tenderly. After a few moments, the brown haired girl slowly opened her eyes, a small smile slowly forming on her flushed face, as the blond girl smiled back, and caressed her cheek softly.

"So, was all that part of your plan?" Cana said, with a light chuckle.

"Maybe. I just didn't expect it to go so well" Lucy responded with a small laugh, as they giggled together. The two girls held each other closer, enjoying their warm embrace for the rest of the night.

**Author's note: ****I think Lucy was kinda sneaky in this one! I always liked this pairing, and I am a little surprised that it doesn't have more stories, especially given the potential it has. Anyway, I would really like to know what you guys think about it. You can also suggest other pairings that you want me to do next. Until next time!**


	3. Lucy x Juvia

**Author's note:**** New update! I hope you enjoy it! I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**FAIRY LILIES**

**CHAPTER 3**

It was a pleasant morning in the city of Magnolia, as Lucy sat up on her fluffy bed after a nice, restful sleep. She felt invigorated and smiled with contend, as she stretched her arms and yawned. After she got up from her bed, threw some cool water on her face and freshened up, Lucy decided to have some breakfast before she took her morning walk, and then head towards the guild. She sat on her table, prepared a large bowl of cereals and was about to enjoy her calm breakfast, when she heard a familiar, loud voice.

"Good morning, Lucy!" Natsu yelled enthusiastically, as he leapt from the window into the apartment.

"Hey, Lucy!" Happy chimed, as he followed after Natsu, floating into the apartment as well. Lucy simply sighed. So much for her calm breakfast.

"I guess I could tell you about crashing into my place again, but I think I'll pass this time. At least I wasn't still asleep, or having a bath" she said calmly.

"You think that this happened by chance? We've been waiting for you to wake up, before we got inside" Natsu said in a matter of fact way, as he folded his arms.

"Well, that's nice of you. Wait, how long have you been out of my window?" Lucy asked as she turned towards him with a shocked expression.

"Long enough!" Happy said simply.

"What the heck, guys? Have you been stalking me?" Lucy said, exasperated, as her eyes traveled between her teammates.

"Now you're simply overreacting, as usual. We just hang out outside of your window, for a while. Big deal! So, will you serve breakfast already?" Natsu said casually, as he took a seat on the table.

"Take a bowl and serve yourself" Lucy said simply, as she took a spoonful of her cereals.

"Geez, what a kind hostess!" Natsu said with a pout, as he got up, took two bowls and sat back on the table. He poured some cereals and milk for himself and Happy, who looked over his bowl eagerly.

"Milk!" Happy said with a spirited voice, as he dug in his cereals.

"So, you actually eat something else too, other than fish" Lucy commented.

"Of course! I like milk too! I'm a cat!" Happy said naturally.

"I like the ones with chocolate! You should have them next time" Natsu said casually, as he dug in his cereals in a similar way to Happy.

"I'll keep that in mind" Lucy said with an amused smile, as she slowly shook her head. The Fairy Tail mages finished their breakfast, and since Natsu and Happy had decided to give Lucy one of their usual, morning visits, they made their way towards the guild, all together.

"We're here!" Natsu greeted loudly, once they walked inside the guild. Lucy expected to see the usual mayhem that followed after this entrance, but things seemed surprisingly calm.

"I guess it's still early" Lucy thought, as the two mages and the blue cat moved towards one of the wooden tables, which was already occupied by the two other members of their team.

"Good morning, everyone!" Erza greeted kindly.

"Hey, guys" Gray said with a nod.

"Good morning! How come the two of you are hanging out by yourselves?" Lucy asked with interest, as she and Natsu took their seats, while Happy landed on the table.

"Huh? What do you mean? We just happened to meet each other and decided to hang out" Gray said simply, as he took a sip of his drink.

"Is that so surprising?" Erza asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's just a little, unusual. That's all" Lucy responded.

"I think I'll go with Lucy. Are you guys up to something?" Natsu said with a smirk, as he leaned on his hand.

"Tsk, what kind of comment is that?" Gray said with an annoyed expression, as he laid back on his chair.

"Well, if by being up to something, you mean that we found a mission, then I suppose you are right" Erza said, as she raised a mission sheet.

"Hah! I knew it!" Natsu said proudly.

"What kind of mission is it?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Something pretty simple, actually. I simply thought we should pick it up to pass the day. It doesn't require all of us, but it should be fun if we are all together" Erza responded.

"It does look simple" Lucy commented, as she took a peak at the mission sheet.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Natsu yelled enthusiastically, as he jumped from his seat.

"Aye sir!" Happy said with the same enthusiasm, as he floated next to Natsu, the two of them striking a pose.

"Sorry guys, I think I'll pass this time" Lucy said, as she put the mission sheet on the table.

"What?" Natsu and Happy yelled, shocked.

"Really? How come?" Gray said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Is there a particular reason for that, Lucy? Are you not feeling okay?" Erza asked with a serious expression.

"Well, no. I mean, yes, I feel fine, Erza" Lucy slightly stammered, taken aback by her teammates' reactions. "I don't have a particular reason. It's just that, we've been in a mission recently, and I just wanted to relax a little bit. That's all" she continued, with a calmer voice.

"Hmm, I see. I suppose you have a point. Rest is important too" Erza said thoughtfully, as she rubbed her chin.

"Come on, Lucy! It will be fun! You can rest later" Natsu insisted.

"Don't push her, flame brain! If she wants to rest, let her do it. Besides, we'll probably be back by the afternoon" Gray said simply, as he got up as well.

"Okay. I guess I'll catch up with you later then" Lucy said, smiling.

"Of course, Lucy" Erza responded with a warm smile.

"Sure thing!" Natsu said casually, as he turned towards the exit of the guild.

"Bye, Lucy!" Happy greeted, as he floated behind Natsu, while Gray simply waved with a smirk.

"Gray-sama! Could you wait for a moment?" a voice was suddenly heard.

"Oh, Juvia! Where did you come from? I mean, good morning" Gray said, startled, as the blue haired girl appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Good morning, Gray-sama! Juvia happened to overhear you, talking about going to a mission" Juvia started with a slight blush.

"Sure, happened to overhear" Lucy thought with a skeptical expression.

"So Juvia wanted to wish you good luck!" Juvia continued with a bright expression.

"Uh, thanks, Juvia. That's nice of you. Well, I guess I'll see you later then" Gray said a little awkwardly, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Juvia will be waiting! Do your best, Gray-sama!" Juvia said with a spirited voice. Gray simply nodded, with a confident smirk.

"I will! Catch you later, guys!" he said, grinning, before he turned towards the exit of the guild. Juvia waved back, as Lucy moved closer.

"That was subtle" she commented as she folded her arms.

"Huh? What, what are you talking about, Lucy?" Juvia said with surprise.

"Why don't you straightly tell Gray how you feel about him? It's not like you are being subtle about it" Lucy suggested with a wave of her hand.

"Well, the truth is that, Juvia is embarrassed! Juvia doesn't want to rush into anything" the blue haired girl said fidgeting, with a slight blush.

"So this is you taking it easy?" Lucy said with a deadpan expression.

"You, could say that. Juvia is so frustrated!" Juvia yelled, exasperated, as Lucy sighed.

"And what about this blockhead? How can he so dense? Can't he straighten up things?" Lucy thought, irked, with an annoyed expression. But then again, Gray had a point. Juvia could be a little, importunate and forcing, at times, despite her good intentions and genuine feelings. And Gray did care deeply about her, but when it came to romance, he wasn't very good at expressing his feelings either. Lucy sighed again, frustrated at her friends' stupidity. And then, a great idea flashed into her mind! Not about the whole situation, perhaps Mirajane could help with that, but how to take Juvia's mind of Gray, even for a while.

"Hey, Juvia, I just got an idea! I don't have anything to do right now. So, why don't we hang out for a while?" the blond girl suggested, with a bright smile.

"Juvia, hang out with Lucy? Juvia is not really sure" the blue haired girl mumbled, uncertain.

"Come on, it will be fun! We don't really hang that much, so this is the perfect chance to do some bonding. Oh, I know! Let's start by going shopping!" Lucy said enthusiastically, as she clapped her hands.

"Juvia is still not sure. But, if Lucy insists, then Juvia will be happy to hang out with her" Juvia said with a small smile.

"Awesome! Let's go then! Lucy and Juvia's day of fun is about to begin!" Lucy yelled enthusiastically, as she grabbed Juvia by her hand.

"Lucy surely is excited. Not so fast!" Juvia gasped, as Lucy practically dragged her out of the guild.

"What was that about?" Cana said with wonder, as she looked over the scene from her spot at the bar, holding her cup in midair.

"Don't mind them. It's just Lucy being Lucy" Mirajane said with a calmly with an amused smile, as she started whipping a large, wooden cup.

* * *

"What do you think about that? Isn't it cute?" Lucy said as she held up an aqua blue colored spring dress, with a frilly skirt and a white pattern that looked like waves.

"It looks nice, I guess" Juvia said thoughtfully.

"Go on, put it on. Try it" Lucy insisted, as she gave the dress to her friend.

"Fine, I'll try it. No need to push" Juvia said as she got inside the dressing room. Lucy took a peak a round, as she waited patiently for Juvia to get ready.

"Come on, Juvia, what is taking you so long? Are you ready yet?" she asked after a while.

"Juvia is ready, but doesn't want to come out. Juvia feels embarrassed" Juvia's voice came from inside the change room.

"Why would you feel embarrassed? Come on, don't keep me waiting! Unless, you want me to come inside too" Lucy said.

"No, no, that won't be necessary! All right then, here I come" Juvia said with some hesitance, as she slowly came out of the change room. "So, how does Juvia look?" she asked with some hesitance, looking down.

"You look wonderful, Juvia! Seriously, you're simply amazing!" Lucy said with a sparkling smile. The spring dress was light and it seemed like it was floating as it hugged Juvia's curvaceous body, leaving her smooth legs exposed, while the aquatic shade matched Juvia's hair perfectly.

"Really? Juvia is glad to hear that!" the blue haired girl said with lifted spirit, as she looked up with a small smile. She turned towards the full body mirror and checked the dress on her. "It does look nice! Although, Juvia is not used to being so exposed" she commented with some embarrassment.

"Nonsense! If you have it, then flaunt it. Show off these legs of yours. Something seems to be missing thought" Lucy said, rubbing her chin thoughtfully, but then snapped her fingers as she figured out what was missing. "I got it! Here try this" she continued as she picked a light blue summer hat and passed it to Juvia, who tried it on. "Perfect! So, what do you think?" she asked.

"Juvia likes it!" Juvia responded enthusiastically, as she posed in front of the mirror.

"I'm glad you like it. It's settled then! Do you want to look for something else?" Lucy said, as she browsed through some other outfits.

"No, it's fine. This is enough for today. Juvia is going to change back now" Juvia said as she walked back to the change room.

"Suit yourself" Lucy said lightly, as she waited for Juvia to change back to her regular outfit. The two girls then exited the clothes store, with Juvia holding a bag with the hat and the spring dress, and made their way inside the city.

"Shall we go back to the guild, now?" Juvia asked.

"Already? But we have just started our fun day!" Lucy responded vividly. "Unless, you are bored. Or, you are not having a good time. Are you still feeling blue?" she added with some uncertainty and a hint of disappointment.

"Feeling blue?" Juvia said with wonder. "No, no, it's not that! Juvia is having a great time!" she continued hastily, waving her hands in defense. "It's just that, Juvia thought that Lucy may want to do something else" she mumbled, as she lowered her head.

"But I was the one who suggested that we spent the entire day together. You got to lighten up a little bit" Lucy said, as she sighted in relief.

"Perhaps you are right" Juvia said as she raised her head, seemingly relaxed. "Juvia still remembers that Lucy was the first friend that she made after she joined Fairy Tail. Even though, it was Juvia who kidnapped Lucy, when Phantom Lord attacked" she continued with a sad expression.

"Where did you remember that? That was like ages ago" Lucy said with surprise.

"Still, that doesn't change what happened. Juvia is, really sorry about that" Juvia continued with a solemn expression, causing Lucy to stop and turn towards her.

"It's fine, Juvia! Look, this happened a long time ago. A bunch of things happened since then. And you are no longer a Phantom Lord mage. And even when you were, you weren't like most of the other members. You didn't want to attack me, but you had to follow your orders. You were kind, and sought the approval of others. But all this is in the past. Now, you are a mage of Fairy Tail, and one of my dearest friends. There's no reason to feel bad about what happened" she said with a warm smile, as she held Juvia's hands.

"Thank you, Lucy! Juvia also considers you a very close friend" Juvia said with a choked voice.

"I'm glad to hear that! Shall we continue then? I already have a good idea about where to go next!" Lucy said cheerfully, as the two girls resumed their way.

"What do you have in mind?" Juvia asked curiously.

"You'll see soon enough" Lucy responded mysteriously, with a small smile. As they continued their way, both Lucy and Juvia realized that they were still holding each other's hand quite affectionately, and they both released their grasp, slightly blushing.

* * *

"We are here! What do you think?" Lucy said, as she put her hands on her hips.

"So, this is what Lucy had in mind" Juvia said as she looked around. Lucy had remembered that there was a festival going on at the central park of Magnolia, so she took Juvia there.

"I heard there would be several activities in this festival. Come on, let's take a look around" Lucy suggested, as the two girls made their way inside the park.

"How about we take a look at the gift shops first? There seem to be a couple around" Juvia said, as she spotted a couple of gifts shops near them.

"Why not? Something tells me that they will have stuff about the guild too" Lucy speculated. It turned out that her speculation was right, as they saw benches full of action figures of Fairy Tail mages, posters, issues of the Sorcerer's Magazine about the guild, and even plushies of them. Lucy soon regretted her decision to start from the gift shops, as Juvia seemed to go crazy over pretty much everything Gray related, especially the plushies, and was barely able to drag the enthusiastic girl away from them.

"Will you calm down already?" she said after they finally got some distance.

"Juvia is sorry, but couldn't help herself. Those plushies looked so cute!" Juvia said while fidgeting.

"Well, maybe they were. But they were also a little weird. I mean, I get sleeping with a large teddy bear. But sleeping with a Gray plushie?" Lucy said wondering.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled with heart shaped eyes.

"Right, forget I said anything" Lucy said with a deadpan expression. "Damn it! And it was going so well! Now I need to think something else. There has to be something here to take her mind off Gray. She doesn't seem depressed like before, but if she continues like that she will start obsessing again. And this will be annoying, to say the least. So, what should I find? Something that draws attention. Aha! I think I got it! That should do" Lucy thought intensely, as suddenly her attention was drawn to something interesting.

"Hey, Juvia! I think I know where we should go next" she said, pointing towards the activity that drew her attention.

"Um, is Lucy sure about this?" Juvia said with some hesitance, as she noticed what Lucy was pointing at. It looked like a stable, and behind it, there was a large track field, with several horses running.

"Come on, it will be fun!" Lucy insisted, as she dragged Juvia towards the stable.

"Juvia is not really sure. Has Lucy rode a horse before?" Juvia asked.

"Sure! Once" Lucy responded simply.

"Only once?! Then why is Lucy so confident?" Juvia questioned with raised eyebrows.

"It's easy. Once you've learned it, you can easily remember it" Lucy reassured her with a wave of her hand.

"But Juvia doesn't know how to ride a horse!" Juvia pointed out, once they stopped in front of the stable.

"Don't worry about that, I'll show you! And if you are still not sure, I'm sure there should some instructors here, to help you get started" Lucy said, as they got inside.

"Welcome, young ladies! How could I be of assistance?" one of the instructors, a charming, tall, young man with short, light brown hair and a brown stumble said with a kind smile, as Lucy and Juvia walked inside.

"Good day, sir! We would like to try some horseback riding" Lucy said.

"Of course! Are you beginners, or have you tried riding before?" the instructor asked.

"I guess, we are both beginners" Lucy said with a small smile, as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Juvia is still not sure about this" Juvia mumbled.

"It's okay. You can take a look at our horses, and I will help you choose some of our more calm ones. Then we can get started. It's pretty easy and quite fun, once you get used to it" the brown haired man said with a pleasant smile.

"What a nice guy!" Lucy thought, as the instructor led them back on the stable, where the horses were stationed.

"Here, you can take a look around, and peak which one you like" he said.

"Look at all these horses! They look so beautiful! Don't you agree, Juvia?" Lucy said with enthusiasm.

"They do look pretty nice!" Juvia agreed, feeling a little more at ease. Lucy then picked a fresh looking black horse, while Juvia picked a more quiet looking brown and white horse. The instructor then helped them to get a little bit acquainted with the horses, before they climbed on them and then gave some directions to go for a calm ride.

"Lucy was right! This is fun!" Juvia said with a content smile, as she was having a pretty smooth ride with her horse. Lucy, on the other hand, didn't seem to have that much fun.

"Somebody stop that crazy horse!" she yelled as she passed by Juvia dashing, unable to hold back her running horse. After a daring rescue by another one of the instructors, an elegant, young woman with long black hair, Lucy was relieved to be on solid ground again.

"Thanks a lot, miss. That was crazy!" Lucy said panting.

"Don't mention it. I'm sure you'll do better next time. He's usually calmer than that" the black haired woman said, smiling, as she pet the horse.

"Yeah, it might take a while before I give it another shot" Lucy mumbled. The two of them then, thanked the instructors for the ride, and got out of the stable.

"Juvia had the impression that Lucy knew how to ride a horse. That it was easy, after you've learned it" Juvia said pointedly.

"Fine, maybe it wasn't as easy as I remembered. Can we drop this, please?" Lucy said with a pout, as she rubbed her back.

"Juvia had fun, though. We should try it again sometime" Juvia said cheerfully.

"Look at you, getting all excited about it. And to think I had to push you all the way to the track field" Lucy commented with a small laugh, causing Juvia to laugh as well. The two girls then continued their walk through the festival, enjoying other, calmer activities, tasting sweet treaties and appetizing snacks, and watching the small parade that took place. It was nearly afternoon, when they decided to leave the festival.

"That was fun! It's been a while since I had such a relaxing day" Lucy said as she stretched her arms. "How about you, Juvia?" she asked as she turned towards her friend, who hummed in response and nodded.

"Juvia is having a lot of fun too! Juvia is really glad that Lucy asked to spend the day with her" she said with a joyful smile.

"Then Lucy and Juvia's day of fun was successful!" Lucy declared cheerfully, as she did a victory sign, causing Juvia to laugh at her friend's antics.

"What shall we do now?" she asked casually.

"I don't know about you, but I'm feeling a little bit tired. Maybe we should do something, relaxing" Lucy said thoughtfully, tapping her chin with her finger.

"Juvia wouldn't mind resting up too. Something relaxing" the blue haired girl mumbled thoughtfully as well. The two girls remained silent for a while, trying to come up with an idea, until Lucy snapped her fingers.

"I know! I got the perfect idea! How about we head to the hot springs?" the blond girl suggested enthusiastically.

"The hot springs? Well, this sounds like a good idea. It will certainly be relaxing" Juvia said with a small smile.

"It's settled then! Let's go" Lucy said, as the two girls made their way in the city.

* * *

Lucy let out a long sigh, as she sunk inside the large pool of water. She felt instantly relaxed as the hot water surrounded her, and she leaned back on the stone made walls of the pool, with a joyful smile. She then noticed someone hiding behind a small, stone made wall, and her attention was drawn by a blue tuft of hair.

"What are you doing back there? Come on, get into the pool already!" Lucy said. Juvia came out from behind the small wall, and walked slowly towards the hot spring.

"Juvia is feeling a little embarrassed!" she said timidly, as she wrapped the towel tighter around her.

"There's no need for that, we're both girls here. Come on, the water feels wonderful! Unless you want sit there and watch me soak" Lucy said lightly.

"No, no! Juvia wants to come inside the pool! Okay, here it goes" Juvia said as she took a deep breath, and let the towel fall on the paved floor. Lucy felt her face instantly heat up, and it wasn't from the hot water. Her eyes remained fixed on the blue haired beauty in front of her, as Juvia slowly walked inside the warm pool, inhaling sharply as the hot water came in touch with her cool body. Lucy marveled her pale and nearly flawless skin of Juvia, like her water magic had kept it constantly clear and gave it some sort of glow, and took in every curve of her luscious body, as Juvia slowly sank in the hot spring, letting out a long sigh of relief.

"So, how does it feel?" Lucy struggled to keep her voice steady, as Juvia swam across the pool and sat next to her, leaning comfortably on the stone made wall.

"It feels wonderful! Lucy was right! This is the perfect ending to a great day!" Juvia said cheerfully, as she closed her eyes and relaxed.

"Did you really have a great day?" Lucy asked, feeling her heart beating a little faster.

"Of course! Juvia had a lot of fun today! And it's all thanks to Lucy!" Juvia said as she opened her eyes and turned towards the blond girl with a happy smile. "Thank you, Lucy" she said with a slight blush.

"There's no need to thank me, Juvia. I had a great time too" Lucy said softly, feeling her own face flush. The two girls remained silent for a while, enjoying the pleasantly hot water, until Lucy decided to ask something she had been thinking for a while.

"Hey, Juvia. Can I ask you something, a little personal?" she said with some hesitance.

"Something personal? Well, okay. Since it's Lucy who's asking" Juvia responded.

"Why do you like Gray so much?" Lucy asked, feeling a little uncertain if she wanted to touch this matter. Juvia seemed thoughtful for a while, before she talked.

"Well, because Gray-sama was the one who saved Juvia from her loneliness. He was the first one to accept her, to care for her and helped her, even though he was from a different guild. Even though Juvia was an enemy at that point. Gray-sama brought light back into Juvia's cloudy life, and made her feel important and wanted again. And Juvia can tell that Gray-sama really cares for her" she said with a small smile. Lucy couldn't help but smile back, although she felt some sort of ache in her heart, that she couldn't quite explain.

"I see. I knew your feelings were pure, Juvia" she said, trying to sound supportive.

"But then again, so does Lucy! Lucy also accepted Juvia, even before she joined the guild. She became Juvia's first friend. And Juvia always feels happy when Lucy is around. Lucy makes Juvia laugh, she makes feel accepted. And then, there's this fuzzy feeling, that Juvia has been feeling the entire day, that she was with Lucy" the blue haired girl said, as she turned towards Lucy who was staring at her with wide eyes. "Juvia is confused. She is not sure what this feeling is" Juvia said with wonder, trying to get some sort of answer. In response, Lucy moved towards Juvia, and sat on her lap practically straddling her. Juvia let out a sharp breath at the friction of Lucy's skin against hers, as their naked bodies came in touch.

"Lucy" she said, stunned, as Lucy's face was mere inches away from hers, so close that she could feel her warm breath.

"I am not sure what this feeling is either. All I know, is that I've been feeling the same thing all day long" Lucy whispered fondly, as she locked eyes with the girl in front of her, her chocolate brown orbs staring deeply into Juvia's deep blue ones. She noticed Juvia's features being graced by a deep shade of pink, her breath coming out slow and heavy from her parted lips. Her skin was smooth and silky as she imagined, and she felt the timid girl slightly tremble, feeling trapped against the wall behind her, and vulnerable to the girl who was now holding her. Lucy leaned closer and touched Juvia's velvet lips with her own soft ones, giving her a long, passionate kiss. Juvia seemed to tense but surrendered willingly to the kiss, letting out a soft hum. Lucy felt encouraged by Juvia's reaction and deepened the kiss, pressing her against the wall behind her, and running her tongue over Juvia's velvet lips, savoring their sweet taste. The touch of her naked breasts sent electrical spasms all over their bodies, causing the tow girls to let out heavy moans, until the need for air caused them to break apart, panting heavily. Lucy caressed Juvia's cheek softly, and Juvia leaned towards the tender touch with a small smile.

"So, are you still confused?" Lucy asked.

"No, not anymore. Juvia is now certain for her feelings. Juvia wants to be with Lucy" Juvia said softly, causing Lucy to flash a happy smile.

"Then our feelings are the same" Lucy said with a warm expression, as she held Juvia closer to her.

**Author's note: ****This is another pairing that I find interesting. It wasn't easy trying to write Juvia, so I hope I got her right. I always thought that Lucy and Juvia would look cute together, and Lucy was one of Juvia's first close friends when she joined the guild. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and thoughts will be most appreciated. Until next time!**


	4. Lucy x Mirajane

**Author's note:**** New chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**FAIRY LILIES**

**CHAPTER 4**

Lucy enjoyed her morning walk, as she strolled casually on the stone ledge near one of the canals that run through the city of Magnolia, followed by her playful, white celestial spirit, which moved with small steps.

"Be careful, Lucy-san! You will fall" the boatmen on the river yelled, as they waved towards her.

"I will! Thank you!" Lucy waved back, as she made a few more steps, before she hopped on the ground. She took a small breath and continued her way, while humming a singing tone.

"Today is a pretty nice day! Don't you think, Plue?" Lucy said with a small smile, as she turned towards the small celestial spirit next to her.

"Pun, pun!" Plue said, waving his shaky, small hands around.

"How about we go by the magazine shop before we head to the guild? I think the new issue of the Sorcerer's Magazine is coming out this day" Lucy said.

"Pun, pun!" Plue murmured excitedly, waving his hands so much that he nearly lost his balance, causing Lucy to let out a small laugh.

"Okay then, let's go! It's not very far from here" she said, as she made her way towards the magazine store. It wasn't long before she reached her destination.

"Good morning! Is it here yet?" Lucy greeted, as she entered the shop.

"Good morning, Lucy-san! Of course, it arrived this morning. Here it is, the newest edition of the Sorcerer's Magazine" the shop assistant said, as he held the magazine up.

"Hooray!" Lucy exclaimed enthusiastically, as she took the magazine and browsed through it.

"It's a good thing that I kept an issue for you, Lucy-san. Otherwise, you might not find any. This issue sells like crazy, even more than usual" the shop assistant said.

"Really? How come?" Lucy asked with wonder, lifting her eyes from the magazine.

"Huh? Have you forgotten already, Lucy-san? This issue has the winner of the last issue's competition! The winner of the contest, about who gets to be on a date with Fairy Tail's own Mirajane!" the shop assistant said excitedly.

"Oh yeah, you are right. I had nearly forgotten about that contest" Lucy said casually, as she went back on her magazine.

"Eh? But how could you forget about this completion?! Everyone is thrilled about it!" the shop assistant said with surprise. "Of course, it makes sense that you wouldn't be as excited as everyone else, Lucy-san. You are already part of Fairy Tail, which means that you get to see Mirajane every day! Lucky you!" he continued as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, I guess you could say I am lucky, in this case" Lucy said with a calm smile, as she closed the magazine, and reached for her black handbag.

"I, for once, would be happy to win this contest. Just to be able to get to know her better. Tell me, how is Mirajane in personal?" the shop assistant asked with picked curiosity.

"She is, well" Lucy tried to come up with the correct words. "She is simply lovely!" she ended up saying.

"I see. I should expect that. She is always nice and kind when she comes by the store" the shop assistant commented.

"That's how Mirajane is! Good day!" Lucy greeted with a smile, as she moved towards the exit.

"Have a nice day, Lucy-san!" the shop assistant greeted back, with a wave of his hand. Lucy got out of the magazine store and made her way towards the guild. She opened her magazine again, and started browsing through it, while thinking about her earlier conversation. She had nearly forgotten about that contest, but now it had all come back to her. She remembered the surprise she felt when she opened the previews issue and saw the announcement of the contest in the first few pages, with big, bright coloured letters. "Win a Big Date with Sorcerer's Magazine most Glamorous pin-up model, Fairy Tail's own Mirajane!", was what the title said. All that the contestant had to do was to send the special coupon from the magazine, and the winner would be decided randomly by draw. The winner would get an evening date with Mirajane at a restaurant, with all the expenses covered. Interestingly enough, both males and females were allowed to take part in the contest. That made sense, Lucy thought. Mirajane had quite a large number of female admirers. Lucy scanned through the magazine, and found the results of the contest. She was a little surprised to see that the name of the winner was not announced. Apparently, to secure some privacy for the lucky contestant, as well as the date and Mirajane herself, the winner would be notified by a letter directly at his own residence.

"I guess that makes sense" Lucy thought simply, as she continued her way casually. The lucky winner would probably be ecstatic when the letter would found its way towards him.

* * *

"Yes, Lucy, I know that the new issue of the Sorcerer's Magazine is out. They sent me a copy this morning" Mirajane said, as she took out a copy of the magazine from under the counter.

"I got it too. Nice cover on the city's bars. I should definitely check out some of them" Cana commented.

"Of course you should" Lucy said casually, before she turned towards Mirajane. "So, what about you, Mira? How are you feeling about this date?" she asked curiously.

"I'm fine. It would be fun to get to know one of my fans a little better" Mirajane said simply, with a small smile.

"Yes but, aren't you nervous? I mean, you will practically go on a date with a complete stranger" Lucy pointed out.

"Well, maybe. Still, it should be exciting to get to know someone new. I prefer to think of it as a small adventure" Mirajane said, without losing her smile.

"You really are optimistic about this" Lucy said impressed, as a low growl was heard near her.

"I don't like this! Only a real man should get to date Nee-san, not some random guy!" Elfman grunted with a scowl.

"Come on, Elfnii-san, don't be like that. Mira-nee is going to be just fine. Besides, she already made up her mind about that" Lisanna said lightly, as she patted the large mage on his shoulder.

"It's fine, Elfman. Besides, this will help boost the popularity of the guild even more. Maintaining good public relationships is pretty important, after all" Mirajane explained.

"I still don't like the idea, though" Elfman mumbled.

"I think I agree with Elfman. Mirajane is too special to go on a date with someone she hasn't even met before!" Lucy said strongly, before she slightly blushed, as she felt everyone's eyes on her. "Um, did I say that out loud?" she said with an embarrassed smile, realizing that she'd just said her thoughts loud.

"Yeah, you did" Cana said with a smirk.

"That's really sweet, Lucy! But, I'm not really that special" Mirajane said modestly, but directing a sweet smile towards Lucy, who blushed even more.

"I don't think it's such a big deal either. I mean, Mirajane knows how to put a guy in his place, if he tries anything funny" Cana said lightly.

"Is that really a possibility? Maybe I should go on that date too. To have a few words with the lucky winner!" Elfman said angrily, as he cracked his knuckles.

"I think most people should know better than to make Mirajane angry" Lucy commented, trying to sound calmer than she felt.

"Guys, calm down! Geez, what goes through your mind? Everyone is going to be just fine! I'll go out and have fun with one of my fans. It's not such a big deal" Mirajane said, slightly shocked at her siblings and friends' comments.

"But there are so many possibilities! I mean, what if it is a really old guy?" Cana said thoughtfully.

"Then, I'll be escorted by a perfectly mature gentleman!" Mirajane said, as she put her hands on her hips.

"Now that's positive thinking" Cana responded.

"What if it is a girl?" Lisanna suddenly said, causing everyone to remain silent at that comment.

"Huh, there's an interesting idea. I haven't thought of that" Cana said.

"Yeah, Mirajane. What if the winner is a girl? Both guys and girls were allowed to take part in the contest" Lucy asked with picked interest.

"Well, in that case, I suppose we would have a fun girls' night out!" Mirajane responded.

"I think I would feel calmer in this situation" Elfman said.

"Yeah but, what if… What if the girl is romantically interested in you?" Lucy asked, and blushed furiously once she realized that she had voiced her thoughts again. What was wrong with her today? "I mean, I've noticed that some of your female admires are too, enthusiastic, so I figured that some of them might be interested in you, in that way" she stammered, trying to explain her reasoning.

"Actually, that's kinda what I had in mind too" Cana nodded in agreement, as she fixed her eyes on Mirajane, who seemed surprised by that thought, while Elfman was completely dumbfounded.

"Well, I haven't thought of that possibility. I guess, I would be fine, though. I mean, it would certainly be a new experience" Mirajane said with a slight blush.

"I wouldn't mind! In fact, I think it would be kinda cute!" Lisanna said, with some surprising enthusiasm.

"You think?" Mirajane said with a mix of wonder and surprise, raising an eyebrow.

"Really? Well, if you think so, then I guess I would be okay too. I think" Elfman said.

"It's nice to know that my little brother and sister are so supportive" Mirajane said with a small laugh.

"Why not? What if it's a really nice, kind and cute girl? You two would have such a good time together" Lisanna said.

"One would say that Lisanna is a little more than just supportive" Cana chuckled, as Lucy couldn't help but let out a small laugh too.

"Okay, that's enough guys. We'll simply have to wait and see how things go, in the afternoon. Don't worry, I'll tell you all about it, the next day" Mirajane said simply, as she started wiping a large, wooden glass.

* * *

It was nearly noon when Lucy arrived at her apartment, closing the door behind her with a small thud. She walked inside casually, her thoughts still being on the banter she had at the guild just that morning. She wasn't sure why she had voiced her thoughts like that, let alone why she had those thoughts in the first place. It seemed like the idea of Mirajane going out with someone, even if it was only for a simple contest, had triggered some strange feelings inside her. If she didn't know any better, she would think that those were hints of jealousy, or even possessiveness. But that couldn't be right.

"Why am I having these feelings? Where did that come from?" Lucy thought. It was true that Lucy always admired Mirajane, even before she entered the guild. And even after she joined Fairy Tail and got to meet her, her admiration grew even more, only for Lucy to realize after a while that she had probably developed a crush on her. Lucy was surprised when she first realized that, but she figured that it wasn't so surprising. Most likely half the guild had a crush on Mirajane. And who could blame them? What was not to like about Mirajane? Lucy simply shook her head to send all those thoughts away, deciding that she had spent too much time on that subject.

"Now, what should I have for lunch?" the blond girl thought vaguely, walking towards the kitchen, until she heard a knock on her door. She blinked in surprise, and moved towards the door, wondering who could it be.

"Who's there?" she asked, as she reached behind the door.

"It's the landlady!" a heavy voice came from behind the door, causing Lucy to groan.

"Good day, madam! Isn't that a lovely day?" she greeted with a large, fake smile, as she opened the door. "Um, is already time for the rent? Don't worry, I have it under control!" she continued with some nervousness.

"I'm not here for the rent! And you'd better have!" the landlady said grumpily.

"Oh, okay! Then, why are you here?" Lucy said relieved, as her nervousness was quickly replaced by curiosity.

"You have a letter! Here it is" the landlady said, as she passed a small, blue envelop.

"A letter? From who?" Lucy wondered, as she took the envelop.

"How should I know? See for yourself" the landlady said simply, as she turned around and walked down the stairs.

"Um, sure. Thank you" Lucy yelled from behind and closed the door, her eyes still fixed on the letter. She walked further inside her apartment, opened the envelope and took out the letter, which was rather colourful and with several stars.

"Dear Miss Heartfilia, congratulations! We are glad to inform you that you have won our super contest! You get to spend a lovely evening with none other than Sorcerer's Magazine most Glamorous pin-up model! Fairy Tail's own Mirajane!" Lucy muttered as she read the letter. It took her a few seconds before she realized what she had just read.

"What?!" she yelled stunned, her eyes shooting wide in surprise. "What just happened?! I won?! But how, I didn't even take part in that contest!" she said loudly, reading again the letter. "Wait!" she abruptly, as it suddenly came to her. She remembered reading the previous issue of the Sorcerer's Magazine, shortly after it was out. She remembered how surprised she was when she saw the announcement of the contest, and how ridiculous she found the idea. And then, someone, more specifically a certain brown haired, female mage with a knack for consuming large quantities of alcohol, challenged her into taking part into the contest. Which Lucy apparently did, thinking that there was no chance that she would win.

"Cana! You and your ideas!" Lucy growled angrily, imagining her falling out of her seat, laughing at the results of her dare. The blond girl took a deep breath to calm down, and looked at the letter again.

"I won" she mumbled silently. "Which means that I have a date this evening! And with Mirajane, out of all people!" she yelled frantically as she caught her head. The more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea. Who wouldn't like to be on a date with Mirajane, after all? But along with that, she started feeling nervous. She had no idea what to do on a date! What should she wear? Where would they go? Lucy sat on one of her chairs, slightly panting, trying to put her thoughts in line. She took another look at the letter. She remembered that the magazine would take care of the expenses of the date, by selecting a designated place where the date would take place. The letter mentioned the time and the place of the date, as well as the restaurant that they would go. This took care of the destination. All that Lucy had to do now was figure out what to wear. This seemed simple enough, Lucy had a double closet full of clothes. Picking up an outfit was another story. And of course, Lucy had to think what they would do on the date. And that was what caused to Lucy to become nervous again. Not to mention, Mirajane's reaction. What would she say when she saw Lucy coming as her date? Would she be surprised? Would she be angry? Would she ask Lucy why she didn't tell her? What if she wouldn't talk to her again? Lucy took another deep breath, trying to calm down. As Mirajane had said earlier, they would see what would happen at the evening. With Mirajane's warm smile in her mind, Lucy felt more relaxed, and couldn't help but smile herself. Either way, she would get to go on a date with one of her idols! And that could only be a good thing! Feeling her spirits lifted, Lucy moved towards her closet to pick an outfit for her evening date.

* * *

The sun had slowly started to set, painting the sky in shade of orange and light purple, as Lucy made her way towards the meeting point of the date. After much, much thinking, a lot of tried outfits, and several different combinations between different tops, skirts, pants and formal dresses, Lucy had finally decided to settle for something simpler. And considering that the restaurant they were going wasn't that fancy, she felt it would be even better if she tried something more casual. So Lucy decided to go for a light purple tank top, tight blue jeans, short, black boots and had her blond hair tied in a simple, yet elegant ponytail with a blue ribbon. She felt comfortable with her final choice of garments, and walked quickly towards the meeting point of the date, feeling both nervous and excited at the same time. It wasn't long before she reached her destination, and there she was. Mirajane was already waiting for her mystery date, humming a light tune. Lucy felt her heart beat faster, as she eyed her friend. Mirajane was dressed in a strapless, dark red tank top, a black, leather miniskirt, with matching black tights and black, high heeled boots, while her long, white hair flowed freely over her exposed shoulders, except for her trademark front, small ponytail over her forehead. Lucy took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, and walked slowly towards Mirajane.

"Hey Mira!" she greeted with a casual smile, trying to act cool.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" Mirajane asked with a mix of surprise and amusement.

"Oh, you know! I was just passing by, I saw you here, and I decided to say hi" Lucy said vaguely.

"That's nice of you, but perhaps you should go. I, um, waiting for someone" Mirajane said slowly, trying not to sound rude. "Not that I don't want your company! It's just that, you know" she added hastily.

"Oh, right! Your date from the contest!" Lucy acted like she just remembered it. "Is he not here yet?" she continued, pretending to look around, while trying to find a way to say that she was her date.

"No, he isn't! I wonder what's taking him so long!" Mirajane said with mild annoyance, looking around as well.

"Well, you don't have to wait anymore. You see, your date is already here" Lucy said slowly, feeling that she finally got an opening.

"What do you mean?" Mirajane asked with pure wonder.

"I mean that, I am your date! Yay!" Lucy tried to sound enthusiastic, despite her nervousness.

"You are? But, how?" Mirajane said, blinking in surprise.

"It's simple, actually. I took part in the contest. I mean, Cana dared me to! And, it looks like I won" Lucy said slowly, as she reached for her handbag and took out the letter, trying to figure out what was going through Mirajane's mind at that moment. Mirajane's eyes grew wider as she saw the letter and then looked back at Lucy. Lucy became even more nervous and for a moment she thought about running, until Mirajane's expression turned from surprise to pure bliss, as she leaped forward and hugged Lucy with a bright smile.

"You are my date?! That's wonderful, Lucy! That's amazing! I couldn't be happier!" she yelled enthusiastically, as she hugged Lucy tighter.

"You are… Really?" Lucy gasped, completely stunned, as Mirajane broke the hug and looked at her, still smiling.

"Of course I am, Lucy! I got to admit, I was a little nervous about who my date was going to be. But it turns out that it's one of my closest, most dear friends! How amazing is that? Oh, we are going to have such a wonderful time together! It's going to be so much fun! Are you ready?" Mirajane said with uncontrollable enthusiasm.

"Of course I am! I can't wait!" Lucy said as she finally smiled, feeling her nervousness fade away, and being quickly replaced by joy and excitement. "Just a minute! I got something for you" she added quickly, as she took out a small bouquet of flowers and offered it to Mirajane with a slight blush.

"Lucy! You shouldn't!" Mirajane said moved as she took the flowers and smelled them.

"Well, I am your date, after all" Lucy stammered with an embarrassed smile, feeling her blush spreading even more.

"They are wonderful! Thank you! Now, shall we?" Mirajane said smiling, as she offered her elbow.

"Of course! Lead the way!" Lucy said, as she wrapped her hand around Mirajane's arm, and together they made their way towards the restaurant.

* * *

"This place was great! I'm full!" Lucy said with a satisfied grin rubbing her belly, as the two girls got out of the restaurant where they enjoyed their dinner.

"I know! I'm glad they booked this place" Mirajane agreed, smiling as well. "So, are you ready to continue our date?" she asked, as she turned towards Lucy.

"What do you mean? I thought the date involved just the dinner?" the blond girl said with surprise.

"Not quite! You see, there's another stipulation in the contest. If the date actually goes well, then Sorcerer's Magazine offered to book one more place so we can continue having fun" Mirajane said with a wink.

"Really? That's great! So, where are we heading next?" Lucy said enthusiastically, as she clapped her hands.

"You'll see" Mirajane said mysteriously, as the two girls continued their way.

"So, does that mean that you are enjoying our date?" Lucy asked after a while.

"Of course, Lucy! This night turned out much better than I thought! Although, this is not really surprising, considering who am I with" Mirajane responded, as she turned towards Lucy with a sweet smile.

"Thanks, Mira! I'm having a lot of fun too!" Lucy said shyly, with a slight blush.

"I'm very glad to hear that! Because our fun is about to continue! Here we are!" Mirajane announced with a wave of her hand, as they stopped in front of a building with bright letters.

"A dance club!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Exactly! I hope you have practiced your moves! Let's go" Mirajane said enthusiastically, as she practically dragged Lucy inside the dance club. They were several people waiting out of the building, but Mirajane and Lucy cut through the line the doorman allowed them to go in, once Mirajane flashed him a pass that was granted to her from the magazine.

"It's pretty dark in here!" Lucy commented, once the two of them got inside the dance club. There were several small lacrima, as well as a larger one that hang from the ceiling, that threw colourful lights on the dance floor, but the club was mostly dark.

"How about we start with some drinks?" Mirajane suggested, as they slowly walked towards the bar.

"Sure, just not too much. You know that I can't really hold my liquor as well as you guys" Lucy said with a nervous smile.

"Oh, come on, Lucy! It will be fine! Here, bottoms up!" Mirajane said lightly as she passed a small glass to Lucy. Lucy took the small glass and sipped the drink at once, feeling the throat instantly burn, as she swallowed the drink.

"That was a strong one!" Lucy commented, as she shook her head.

"Just something to get us started!" Mirajane said as she ordered another one. After a couple of shots, and after finishing their drinks, Lucy felt quite light headed. Mirajane seemed to giggling a little too much as well, but she held herself better than Lucy.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" she asked after a while, after Lucy started playing with the straw and the umbrella of her drink.

"Me? I'm just fine!" Lucy responded with a wide smile. "Come on, let's dance already! Isn't that why we came here?" she added as she got up, and dragged Mirajane towards the dance floor.

"Fine, I'm coming! Geez, you don't have to push!" Mirajane said with a small laugh, as the two girls moved through the crowd, towards the dance floor. The light was pretty dim, but Lucy could still see Mirajane's expression. The club was filled by a fast beating tune, and Lucy finally found herself simply standing.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Mirajane asked with wonder.

"Um, I don't really know how to dance to this" Lucy admitted with some embarrassment, hoping her flushed expression wasn't visible in the dim light.

"That's okay, Lucy! I can show you!" Mirajane said with a small laugh as she gently put her hands on Lucy's hips. The blond girl let out a sharp breath, and felt her whole body tingle at that small touch.

"O-okay… Um, show me then" Lucy said nervously.

"You are too stiff, you need to relax a little bit" the white haired girl said gently as she started to move her hips around, while guiding Lucy in a similar way. "That's the way! Relax! Feel the rhythm flow through you! You are doing fine, Lucy!" she continued with an approving tone, as Lucy quickly relaxed, and picked up the pace.

"I think I'm getting the hand of it!" she said enthusiastically, as now it was her own turn to put her hands around her dance partner's waist. The two girls continued dancing like that, and before they realized they had come close enough so their bodies were pressing close against each other. Lucy could feel Mirajane's warm body, and she could smell her sweet perfume. It felt intoxicating, the whole situation. Mirajane's body moving rhythmically against her own. The loud music and the half lit lights. The alcohol surging inside Lucy's body, making her more relaxed. Lucy suddenly felt more daring, as a new, warm sensation surged through her body. She spun Mirajane around and held her even closer, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist.

"Lucy! What- what are you doing?" Mirajane said surprised, as she felt her face heat up.

"I'm just feeling the rhythm!" Lucy said silently, as she slowly started rubbing her own body against Mirajane's. One of her hands slowly moved under her top and started gently caressing her smooth stomach, while the other one moved lower and started rubbing her firm thigh.

"Lucy" Mirajane let out a small moan, as Lucy smiled mischievously.

"Did I mention how beautiful you look tonight, Mira? Of course, you always you look amazing!" she whispered near the white haired girl's ear, tingling her with her breath.

"Thanks, I guess. You- you look great too" Mirajane struggled to say. "Aah!" she suddenly let out a small cry, arching her back as Lucy landed her lips on her exposed neck, nibbling lightly. Lucy continued kissing the soft spot, and then trailed some light kisses on Mirajane's exposed shoulders, while one of her hands moved from her tight to her chest and slowly massaged her bosom, feeling the older girl trembling from her ministrations.

"I always liked you, Mirajane! From the first time I laid my eyes upon you! Perhaps, even before that" she finally admitted, as she slowly turned Mirajane around, so she could see her.

"Really?" Mirajane stammered, looking directly into Lucy's eyes, who stared back. She let out a small gasp once she noticed that her eyes were clear, that she actually meant her words. The alcohol had simply loosened her tongue.

"Really! I have a, major crush on you, and I want to be with you" Lucy said silently.

"Lucy, I'm not sure. I like you too, I really do! It's just that, it's a little fast. I didn't expect it" Mirajane said silently, feeling a little unsure, but kept her bright blue eyes locked with Lucy's chocolate brown orbs. Lucy slowly leaned closer, feeling that it was time she gave her best shot, and gently touched Mirajane's soft lips with her own, kissing her lightly. She began to move away but stopped, once she felt Mirajane slowly kissing back. Lucy looked back with lifted spirits, and grinned widely once Mirajane gave her a silent approval with a small smile. Lucy felt like she would burst with joy, and leaned closer again, capturing Mirajane's lips in a more heated kiss, which Mirajane responded gladly, wrapping her arms around Lucy's neck, while Lucy held her tightly by her waist and slowly rubbed her back. After a few moments they slowly moved away, slightly panting, and stared each other fondly.

"So, shall we continue somewhere more private?" Lucy whispered. Mirajane remained silent for a while, biting her lips a little nervously.

"Sure!" she responded eventually, giving a small nod as she smiled sweetly. Lucy smiled back brightly, and she nearly carried Mirajane out of the dance club, feeling excited about the rest of their night.

**Author's note: ****This is one of my favorite yuri pairings. I think it's one of the pairings that actually had some hints during the show, when there were more hints about other pairings. It's a little surprising that there so few stories with the two of them. After all, Mirajane is one of the people that Lucy really admires. Not to mention that she probably keeps magazines with Mirajane's photo shoots under her bed. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews and thoughts will be really appreciated. Until next time!**


	5. Lucy x Flare

**Author's note: ****New update! I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**FAIRY LILIES**

**CHAPTER 5**

The sun sent its soft light all over the afternoon sky, painting it a light shade of orange, and giving the clouds a shining glow. Lucy walked casually in the city with a small smile, after spending another fun day at the guild. A relatively calm day, that only involved two different brawls, an outraged Erza over her fallen cake, Juvia chasing Gray around the guild, and Natsu, Gazille and Elfman having an arm wrestling contest.

"Things are never boring in Fairy Tail!" Lucy thought with a small laugh. As she continued reminiscing the events of the day, a sweet, tickling scent filled her nostrils. She looked around curiously and noticed that she was passing by the nearby pastry shop.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt if I helped myself into some treaties, once in a while" Lucy thought mischievously, as she moved towards the pastry shop, but suddenly turned around. She looked up and down the street, and saw only a few people walking casually, probably returning to their homes. "Must have been my idea" Lucy said inwardly, as she turned towards the pastry shop and got inside. After a few moments, she got out of the pastry shop, holding a large, brown, paper bag, and munching something with a joyful smirk. Lucy continued her way calmly, until she glanced backwards, with a suspicious glare.

"There's no doubt. Someone must be following me" she thought, sensing a presence close to her. However, no matter how hard she tried to look around, while at the same time trying to be as inconspicuous as she could, she couldn't spot someone shady. She had to make whoever it was, somehow show himself. Lucy took a deep breath, and turned towards a small alleyway that seemed slightly isolated. She heard footsteps behind her, and slowly turned around.

"So, you are the one who has been following me" she said with a stern look, as a tall, shady man stood in front of her.

"You noticed? That's impressive, little girl. But why would you walk into that alley, then?" the shady man asked, with mild curiosity.

"I wanted to make sure that one would be around, so I could take you out" Lucy said simply.

"How brave! But perhaps, you should have been more careful" the shady man said with a mocking voice, as another, shorter man with a hood, appeared from the other side of the alley and walked towards them.

"Looks like you are cornered, little miss" the hooded man said with a chuckle.

"That's right. So, just hand over whatever you hold into that bag, and we will let you go" the shady man said, with a wave of his hand.

"If you two think you can just mug me like that, you are in for a big surprise" Lucy said decisively.

"That's too bad. We were hoping to do this the easy way" the hooded man said with a sigh.

"Suit yourself then, little girl" the shady man said, as both the muggers attacked at the same time. Lucy reached for her magical whip, while at the same time landed a swift kick at the hooded man who was already within reach. The hooded man moved backwards staggered, but Lucy felt two strong arms around her, as the tall man grabbed her. Lucy struggled, and managed to land a strong elbow to the mugger's midsection, and another one on his chin, which caused him to release his grasp. She then quickly reached for her magical whip, when the other mugger was on his feet, and with a strong strike she knocked him out. Lucy then, turned around swiftly, in order to take out her other attacker, but saw with surprise the mugger getting slammed against a nearby wall. What surprised her even more, was a mane of red hair, that moved around like a whip. Lucy moved slowly towards the direction of her rescuer, only to have her suspicions confirmed. In front of her stood a familiar figure, who Lucy didn't expect to meet quite too soon.

"Flare?!" she said in disbelief.

"Good evening, Blondie!" Flare greeted with an abstracted smile.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked, still surprised.

"I just happened to be in the city, and I saw you walking earlier. I decided to greet you, but it looks like you needed more than that" Flare said simply.

"I was doing fine on my own!" Lucy said with a hint of irritation.

"Of course you did. But I decided to help, anyway" Flare responded, with a wave of her hand.

"Whatever. Let's just get out of this place" Lucy groaned, as she moved towards the street, with Flare following behind her.

"You should be more careful you know, Blondie" Flare said.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that, almost from the moment that I left the guild, I felt like someone was following me. And this kinda threw me off balance" Lucy said, as she rubbed the back of her head, and turned towards the girl next to her. She noticed with some surprise, a hint of guilt on the girl's face, and her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You said you just happened to be in the city, and you simply saw me? You haven't been following me, have you?" she asked.

"No! I have been in the city the entire day! And I- I just happened to see you from a far, when you left the guild. I wanted to talk to you but, you were walking too fast" Flare said fidgeting, as she looked towards the ground.

"Oh, I was walking fast, huh?" Lucy said with an amused smile. "Anyway, thanks for your help" she continued, with a smaller smile.

"No problem. Nobody touches my Blondie!" Flare said with a hint of possessiveness.

"Ah, okay then. That's, good to know" Lucy said nervously. "So, what did you want to talk about?" the blond girl added, with some curiosity.

"Well, I, I wanted to thank you for your help. You know, about helping out with my village" Flare mumbled slowly, again avoiding Lucy's eyes.

"It was nothing, really. We were glad to help!" Lucy said with a light smile. "Besides, it's not like we did everything ourselves. I mean, you helped too" she continued, with a wave of her hand.

"Of course, I did! It was my home, after all" Flare responded with some intensity.

"Yeah, I know. So, was that the only thing you wanted to talk about?" Lucy asked.

"Um, yeah! I mean, no! I mean, not only that" Flare fumbled with her words awkwardly, looking towards the ground. Lucy looked at her with a warm smile. It was hard to think that that shy girl next to her, was the same girl she fought the first day of the Grand Magic Games.

"Go ahead. I'm listening" she encouraged her with a soft voice.

"Well, I, wanted to see you again. That's all" Flare said eventually, with a slow voice, blushing slightly.

"Really? I see" Lucy mumbled, with some surprise. "That's really sweet! Actually, I am happy to see you too" she continued with a cheery voice.

"You are?" Flare said stunned, as she looked up, and turned abruptly towards Lucy.

"Sure I am! You know, I was thinking about you the other day" Lucy said with a goofy smile.

"You were?!" Flared gasped, her eyes wide open in surprise.

"Yeah, why do you sound so surprised?" Lucy asked, with a tilt of her head.

"I guess, I didn't expect that" Flare said, unable to hold back a small smile.

"I see. Anyway, it's getting dark. What are you going to do? I mean, do you have a place to stay?" Lucy said.

"Well, not really. I guess, I could find a room. Magnolia has several motels" Flare responded vaguely, with a slight blush.

"Is that right? Don't bother with finding a room, then. You can stay at my place!" Lucy suggested lightly.

"What? Really? You mean that?" the red haired girl said surprised.

"Of course! Besides, we are friends, right?" Lucy said, with a warm expression.

"Yeah, right" Flare said, as her entire face was lit with a joyful smile.

* * *

"Here we are! Make yourself at home" Lucy said, as the two girls got inside the apartment.

"So, this is Blondie's home! It looks much better on the inside than when you are trying to peek from outside" Flare commented, as she looked around with a small smile.

"What?!" Lucy gasped, as she turned abruptly towards her.

"Nothing!" Flare responded innocently. "So, what are we going to do?" she added quickly, as she walked casually inside the apartment.

"Actually, I was thinking about making something for dinner" Lucy said as she rubbed her chin, while still eyeing her guest with some suspicion.

"Oh, that sounds like fun! What are we having?" Flare said enthusiastically, as she clapped her hands. "I mean, I could help you, prepare dinner" she added more shyly.

"That's nice of you, but no need to bother! I already have some steamed buns ready. I just need to cook them" Lucy responded simply.

"You made them yourself? You must be a really good cook, Blondie!" Flare said impressed.

"I manage, somehow" Lucy said with a goofy smile. "And by the way, you can call me Lucy, you know! Unless, you want me to call you Red" she added.

"Red? That sounds funny! I don't really mind how Blondie calls me, though. But if she prefers otherwise, then I'll call her what she wants" Flare responded simply.

"Well, it's not like I mind. It just that, now we got to know each other a little better, I figured you could call me by my name" Lucy said, trying to explain her reasoning. Flare remained silent for a while, and Lucy noticed that she had a somewhat sad expression on her face.

"Does that remind you of our first meeting? That's why you would want me to stop calling you Blondie?" she mumbled, her voice filled with guilt and regret. Lucy didn't answer at once. It was true that their first meeting and fight still left a bitter feeling, especially with the way it ended. But what followed after this, Flare's changed attitude, her apology, the fact that they fought side by side, completely changed her feelings. And right now, all that Lucy saw, was a young girl, probably barely older than her, standing in her living room, filled with genuine regret. Smiling fondly, she walked towards her and took her hands, causing the red haired girl to look up, surprised.

"Don't worry about it! That's all in the past! Besides, the way you say Blondie now, sounds a lot different that how it first sounded" Lucy said softly.

"Blondie!" Flare whispered.

"It's fine, it's fine! Let's start cooking already! I'm getting kinda hungry here" Lucy said with a lighter tone.

"I guess I'm a little hungry too" Flare said with an embarrassed smile, as she rubbed her suddenly growling stomach.

"So it seems! In that case, how about you start with a snack? Cookies?" Lucy suggested, as she offered the big paper bag that she carried from the pastry shop.

"Oh, cookies! Thanks!" Flare responded enthusiastically, as she took the bag. Lucy simply smiled and walked towards the kitchen, feeling, for some odd reason, lighter than before. Like she was relieved from something that troubled her, something she wanted to let out. It was long before the apartment was filled with the sweet and tantalizing smell of the filled, steamed buns. Lucy filled a large plate and sat along with her guest on the table. Flare looked like she could barely wait, before she took a steamed bun.

"So, what do you think? How do they taste?" Lucy asked, as she grabbed a steamed bun herself.

"It's delicious! So, tasty! Is that, chicken?" Flare said enthusiastically, as she took a large bite.

"Yeah, it's chicken with a mix of vegetables and sauce. Not only it's tasty, but it's also light" Lucy explained, as she took a bite from her own piece.

"You really are a great cook, Blondie! I mean, Lucy" Flare responded, as she quickly finished her piece, and took another one.

"I'm glad you like it so much! Just make sure you leave some room for dessert too! I have some cake, that I made the other day" Lucy said, happy at her guest's enthusiastic remarks.

"Cake? You are the best hostess ever!" Flare exclaimed with uncontrollable enthusiasm.

"I had a feeling you would like that" Lucy commented, with an amused expression. After the two girls enjoyed their dinner and their dessert, they lay casually on the comfortable sofa, with satisfied smiles. Flare seemed vividly more relaxed, as she kept rubbing her filled stomach.

"What shall we do now?" she asked after a while.

"I'm not really sure. I guess, we could talk for a while. You know, to pass the time. I'm feeling a little drowsy, so I'll probably hit the hay soon" Lucy said with a yawn.

"I am not bothering you, am I?" Flare asked with some uncertainty.

"What? No, of course not! I'm happy to have some company! Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to change into something more comfortable" Lucy said lightly, as she got up and stretched her arms.

"Okay, I'll waiting here" Flare responded. Lucy turned towards her and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll stay like this? You don't, have anything more, comfortable to wear?" she asked.

"Why? What's wrong with my dress?" Flare said puzzled, as she looked at her outfit.

"It's fine, I guess" Lucy responded, trying to stifle a question about how could Flare walk around in such a revealing attire, which would no doubt make her feel uncomfortable. "But wouldn't you prefer to sleep in some pajamas, or something more comfortable?" she added.

"Maybe. I don't have anything else with me now, though" Flare mumbled, as she shifted slightly uncomfortably.

"I see. In that case, I'll have to lend you something. I should have some spare pajamas, or something else that will fit you" Lucy said thoughtfully, tapping her chin with her finger, as she walked towards her large wardrobe. She opened the large furniture, and practically disappeared inside, looking for the outfit.

"You- you don't have too! I'm just fine like this! There's no need to trouble yourself" Flare said hastily.

"It's no trouble at all! Here, I already found something!" Lucy said from inside her wardrobe, and got out holding a black, night gown.

"Thanks, Blondie!" Flare said with a small smile. She put the light outfit on the table, and slipped casually out of her dress.

"What are you doing?!" Lucy yelled in shock, her eyes wide, and her mouth hanging open.

"What? What did I do?" Flare gasped bewildered, looking at Lucy in confusion.

"You just stripped!" Lucy said flustered, feeling her face instantly heat up at the sight of the naked girl.

"Oh, that's what you mean. Sorry, I am just, used to people not paying much attention to me. I didn't mean to embarrass you" Flare mumbled awkwardly.

"No, no, I should be the one apologizing! Besides, this is hardly the first time I have seen a naked girl. I was just, caught off guard. That's all. You can continue changing, I'll just go change in my room" Lucy said in a light tone, as she rubbed the back of her head, and moved towards her bedroom. She quickly removed her top, skirt, and her bra to feel more comfortable, and slipped into her fluffy, pink pajamas, while her mind was still occupied by the image she just saw. She always thought that Flare was attractive, even when they first met. Although, her mind was concerned with different things at that time. Even so, that didn't mean that she hadn't noticed Flare's curvaceous body, her full red lips, or her long, red hair. And the fact that her dress left little to the imagination didn't really help. Her hair in particular was quite pretty, when she didn't use them to attack her, or wrap them around her and hold her helpless. Lucy shook her head quickly, took a small breath to compose herself, and walked towards the living room. Flare had already changed, her crimson dress was neatly folded and felt on the table, and she sat on the couch in her black night gown. Her long, red hair were no longer tied in their usual, large braids, instead they flowed freely, draped over her back, and framing her face. Flare looked up once she heard footsteps, and smiled towards Lucy shyly. Lucy couldn't help but smile back. Yes, she always thought that Flare was attractive, but the change of her attitude, the fact that instead of staring at her wide, spaced out eyes and a menacing, almost sadistic expression, she would look at her in a soft, shy and kind expression, made her simply adorable.

"You look beautiful, Flare!" Lucy said without giving it much thought, causing Flare's expression to take a deep shade of pink.

"Thank you, Blondie, I mean, Lucy. You look, pretty too" the red haired girl mumbled, as she Lucy sat beside her.

"Thanks! I see, you let your hair down" Lucy commented, as she lightly graced the girl's hair with the back of her hand.

"Yeah, I like to keep them that way, before I go to sleep. I always brush them first though, it makes me feel better. Even, when I didn't feel that good" Flare said, with a bitter smile. Lucy felt a tight knot on her throat, feeling a sudden urge to hug the girl beside her.

"Would you like me to brush your hair?" she asked softly. Flare turned towards her abruptly, her eyes wide in surprise.

"You want to… What? Nobody, nobody has ever offered to do that for me!" she mumbled stunned.

"Well, I am! Come on, let's go to my room. We'll be more comfortable there" Lucy suggested with a cheerful smile.

"Your room? But… You, don't have too. No need to trouble you. I can do them by myself. And then I can sleep on the couch, or the floor. You've already done enough by letting me stay" Flare stumbled awkwardly.

"Nonsense! I'm glad to have you here! And I would never let you sleep on the floor! You'll sleep with me, on my bed! It's more comfortable than the couch" Lucy said with a spirited voice.

"Lucy!" Flare whispered with a choked voice.

"Come on, enough with that mope expression! Cheer up! Come on already" Lucy said as she took her arm and practically dragged her to her bedroom.

"Eek, I'm coming! No need to drag" Flare gasped, as she stood from the couch. The two girls got inside Lucy's bedroom, where Flare sit a little awkwardly on the bed, and Lucy took a brush and sat beside her. She took a long strand of bright, red hair, and started brushing them softly.

"Am I doing this right? Do you have, a special way of doing it?" Lucy asked after a while.

"No, this is just right! This is, perfect!" Flare responded as she closed her eyes, and let a small sigh. Lucy smiled, and continued brushing softly, the girl's long, fiery mane. She was impressed by how soft, how silky they felt. They seemed to have some sort of glow, and they radiated a rather pleasant warmth. Lucy was also entranced by their sent, she wasn't sure how to put it, but they smelled like a blossomed, summer field. Like plains of cobs, fresh grass, and sunflowers.

"You have amazing hair!" Lucy commented after a while.

"Thank you! They are my pride, after all!" Flare said, before she slowly turned towards Lucy. "That's why, you have no idea what it means to me that you are taking care of them like that" she added with a fond expression. Lucy smiled back, and let the brush beside her.

"Flare, I want to ask you something. It's something, I've been thinking for a while. You don't have to answer, if you don't feel like it, though" she started with a serious expression.

"What is it?" Flare said, tilting her head with mild curiosity.

"Why did you join Raven Tail? I mean, couldn't you find another guild?" Lucy finally asked the question that has been on her mind for a while. Flare's expression seemed to change, as she looked downwards.

"I should have seen this one coming. We have been your enemies, after all" she said, with a sad expression.

"No, I didn't mean it like that…" Lucy said hastily, waving her hands in defense.

"It's okay, I understand. I'm not sure about my answer though. You see, I didn't really plan to join Raven Tail. I had barely heard of it. I guess, it's just happened. I found myself wandering around without a purpose, away from my village, when I stumbled upon some mages from the guild. They said I was strong, that their guild master needed mages like that, and if I joined their guild I could become even stronger. I didn't give it much thought then, and when I joined, that was it. It's not like I could leave or go back. I was a mage of Raven Tail, and I had to listen to our guild master. If I didn't, there would be consequences, punishment" Flare's voice trailed off in a whisper, her face almost indifferent as she talked. Lucy felt her pain in her words, and acted as on instinct, again without thinking. She lashed forward, and Flare flinched with a fearful expression, as if she would once again feel pain. It took her a few moments before she realized that she was held in a tight, warm and loving hug. She slowly realized the soft arms around her, holding her firmly but gently, and felt the warmth of another soft body against hers.

"Blondie?" she stammered surprised.

"I'm sorry, Flare! I shouldn't have asked you this! I should have known that it was something that you wouldn't want to talk about, an experience you would like to forget! It's okay now! You are here, and no one's going to hurt you. I'm with you" Lucy whispered softly, as she held Flare closer. Flare felt an unexpected warm feeling inside her, something she hadn't felt in a long while, and finally relaxed in the hug, wrapping her own arms around Lucy. The two girls remained like this, until Lucy slowly moved away.

"How are you feeling now?" she asked with concern.

"Much better, thanks!" Flare responded, as she wiped her eyes. "Why, why are you so good to me? I mean, after everything I've done? After mocking you, and humiliating you? You should hate me! Why are you so kind to me?" she asked in a loud voice, unable to hold back her frustration, her confusion.

"I told you, this is all in the past. You are not a bad person, Flare, you never were. I realized that, at the tournament. And besides, you apologized when we were at the water park" Lucy said softly.

"And just like that you forgive me?" Flare stammered.

"Of course! I mean, you have apologized repeatedly, and after the events at the village, I saw how nice you are. You are kind, you are passionate, you fight to protect those you care about. You could easily be a Fairy Tail mage. You can still be, if you want to. I, for once, would really like to be around you even more" Lucy said with a sweet smile.

"Lucy!" Flare yelled, unable to hold back her over floating emotions. It was her turn to lash forward, tackling a surprised Lucy on the bed, and wrapping her arms tightly around her. Lucy blinked in surprise as she felt a pair of warm lips crashing against her own in a heated kiss. She tried to process what was happening. Flare was kissing her! She was lying on top of her, holding so close that she could almost feel her heartbeat, and she was kissing her with over floating passion. Lucy felt her body tremble, and shivered as she felt Flare's velvet tongue grace over her lips, as if asking for entrance. Lucy tried to resist it, wanting to gain some control in the situation, but Flare intensified her efforts, trying to deepen the kiss, and rubbing her tight between Lucy's legs. Lucy couldn't contain a small moan, and Flare took the opportunity and slipped her tongue inside her mouth. Lucy slowly gave up resistance, and let Flare lick sensually her lips and massage their tongues together. After a few moments, Flare finally broke the kiss, feeling the urge for air. She stared at Lucy who lied beneath her, almost out of breath and all flushed. Her own face must had taken the exact same shade, if not a darker one.

"Flare! You…" Lucy mumbled, still trying to catch her breath.

"You are amazing, Lucy! You, you have made me feel, wanted and appreciated! You showed me kindness, you treated like a dear friend, no, even more than that! You accepted me! I, cannot express, how I feel about you right now. All I can say is that, I have this fuzzy feeling. This wonderful warmth, when I'm around you. I hope, you can understand" Flare tried clumsily to convey her feelings.

"I understand, Flare. I think, I feel the same way. I am not sure how to say it. But, you are simply adorable! And, I would really like to be around you even more! That, would make me really happy" Lucy whispered, as she caressed the red haired girl's cheek, with a fond smile. Flare was overjoyed to hear that. She could barely believe that her feelings were being returned in such an honest way.

"How could I hurt someone so pure and kind like you? How could I call you ugly, when you are so gorgeous, so amazingly beautiful?" she whispered, as she ran her fingers through Lucy's golden locks. Lucy suddenly felt something wrap firmly around her wrists and move her hands behind her back, while at the same time she felt something wrap around her ankles, as well. Before she realized it, she found herself completely trapped by Flare's hair, but she could still feel a pleasant warmth coming from them.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you" Flare whispered again.

"I know. I trust you, Flare. I know your feelings" Lucy said a little nervously, but with certainty. Flare smiled, feeling even more fondly for the girl beneath her. When she first met her, she felt a lot of things, and the strongest of them was desire. Desire for that wonderful body, and an urge to take her for her own, to touch her, to feel her, and make her moan. She wasn't quite sure why she felt like this at that time. But now, she understood. What she felt, was more than simple desire. It was what she was feeling right now. It just took time to understand it. And more importantly, it took Lucy's own kindness, forgiveness and acceptance. She no longer felt alone.

"I will make you feel wonderful, Blondie" she said silently next to Lucy's ear, sending jolts of excitement down her back, as she started trailing kisses over her soft neck, while her hands roamed freely over her body. Lucy soon lost herself in a world of sensations.

**Author's note: ****I've been thinking for a chapter with this pairing for a while now. I always liked the idea of Lucy and Flare together, especially after Flare's changed attitude, when she showed a softer side. I think this pairing is probably one of the closest things to a yuri pairing in the show. It would be nice, if Flare appeared a little more, though. Anyway, I hope I got this pairing right, and that you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time!**


	6. Lucy x Evergreen

**Author's note:**** New update! I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**FAIRY LILIES**

**CHAPTER 6**

It was another rowdy day at the guild of Fairy Tail. Lucy was sitting at her usual spot at the guild's bar, tapping her fingers on the wooden counter with a nonchalant expression.

"There you go, Lucy! Here's your tea" Mirajane said smiling, as she gave Lucy a large, wooden cup.

"Thanks, Mira" Lucy said without changing her expression, as she took a sip from her warm beverage.

"Are you okay, Lucy? You seem a little, down" Mirajane commented, noticing Lucy's expression and tone.

"I'm fine, Mira, thanks for asking. It's just that, I'm a little bored" Lucy responded, trying to sound friendlier than before.

"Is that so? And why is that?" Mirajane asked as she cocked an eyebrow, while putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, Natsu and Happy went fishing in the forest. Wendy thought that that would be fun, so she and Charle joined them. And Erza went to some official business with the Magic Council, and decided to take Gray with her for company. I was left all alone here" Lucy whined as she fell on the counter.

"Yeah, I noticed that neither of these guys is here. But how do you know all that, since they were already gone by the time you got here?" Mirajane said curiously.

"That letter that Erza left you to give me" Lucy mumbled as she raised a piece of paper.

"Oh, I see. That's really thoughtful of her! As expected from Erza!" Mirajane commented with a small laugh.

"Yeah, very considerate! Do I need to remind you that I was left here?" Lucy said sarcastically, with a scowl.

"But how come it took you so long to get here? You usually arrive much earlier than that" Mirajane said, as she tilted her head in confusion.

"I kinda, overslept. It can happen, okay?" Lucy said, as she slightly blushed in embarrassment.

"Of course it can! But don't go blaming others if you were late" Mirajane responded in a somewhat admonishing tone, as she raised her index finger, giving once again the impression that she was an older sister to everyone in the guild.

"I am not blaming anyone! It's just that, I don't know what to do" Lucy mumbled, as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, feeling like a little girl that was just scolded.

"Now, now, don't be like that! If you want to do something, you could hang out with someone else. Or, you could help me with the bar" Mirajane said in a lighter way, as she patted Lucy on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Mira. But the thing is, I was thinking about going on a mission. I could really use some jewels right now, the rent is coming soon" Lucy said.

"Well there some pretty simple missions with good payment. Why don't you take a look?" Mirajane said simply.

"I already did. There are couples that caught my eye and seem easy enough, but all of them require a partner. And even Levy-chan and Cana aren't here! What should I do?" Lucy ended up falling head first on the counter again.

"I see. In that case, why don't you ask someone else?" Mirajane suggested.

"Like who? Nobody comes to mind" Lucy responded, as she took another sip from her beverage. Mirajane scanned around the room briefly, and smiled. Lucy wondered who she could have found.

"How about, Evergreen?" Mirajane said, as she discreetly pointed at a further side of the counter.

"What?! Evergreen? Are you kidding me?" Lucy said, as she nearly choked on her drink.

"Why not? She seems to be by herself too" Mirajane responded simply. Lucy turned towards the way where Mirajane was pointing, and noticed that the aforementioned young woman, was indeed sitting by herself, a wooden cup in her hand and with an expression that was hard to tell what she was thinking.

"I can see that. But still, Evergreen? I mean, we have barely talked all this time. Actually, I am not quite sure if she even likes me" Lucy said.

"Come on, don't be like that, Lucy! She may seem a little cold, or smug, but she is actually a very nice and warm person. You just need to get to know her a little better" Mirajane encouraged her.

"Um, if you say so. Fine, I'll give it a shot then. I'll ask her if she wants to go on a mission with me" Lucy sighed, as she finally agreed and got out of her seat.

"Good girl! You'll see, you two are going to be just fine once you get to know each other!" Mirajane said with certainty.

"Where does this confidence come from? Anyway, if she ends up laughing at my face, I'll tell her it was your idea!" Lucy said with a hint of frustration.

"Fine, fine! Just go already" Mirajane said simply with a wave of her head. Lucy pouted, still wondering about her friend's confidence, and walked towards the mission board. She took a request sheet about one of the missions that she noticed, and walked towards her unlikely partner.

"Good morning, Evergreen!" she greeted with a friendly smile once she reached her. The young woman looked up from her cup, and turned towards her with mild surprise.

"Good morning, Lucy" she greeted back in friendly manner.

"So, um, what are you doing?" Lucy asked, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Enjoying my drink as you can see" Evergreen said simply.

"Oh, that's nice" Lucy said nervously. She felt herself shiver and started slightly sweating, as Evergreen gave her an intense, piercing look. Lucy felt like she would turn into stone any minute now.

"Is there something you want?" she asked, and Lucy felt a hint of coldness.

"Nothing! I- I was just wondering, what were you doing? I mean, I know, you are enjoying your drink, but how come you are alone? Where is the rest of your team?" Lucy asked awkwardly, and immediately regretted her words, as she noticing the irritated twitch on Evergreen's thin eyebrows.

"Freed and Bickslow are not here. Freed found a mission but it was for a two man team, so he chose Bickslow over me" she said, irritation vivid in her voice, as she took a sip from her drink.

"I- I see. Well, I should better leave you alone then" Lucy said eventually as she slowly started to walk, eager to move away from the angry woman.

"Wait!" Evergreen suddenly said, causing Lucy to freeze in her step, and slowly turn around. "You didn't come here just for that! That's not the only thing you wanted to talk about. There's something else, isn't there? What are you holding there?" she asked, pointing towards the request sheet that Lucy was holding.

"Oh, this? It's nothing, this is just a mission that picked my interest" Lucy said vaguely.

"What kind of mission?" Evergreen asked curiously.

"Something pretty simple. It's just helping out at some kind of festival that takes place these days. The thing is, it requests for two people" Lucy explained. "So, I was thinking if you would like to join me in this mission" she added with some nervousness.

"Let me see it" Evergreen said as Lucy passed the request sheet. "Oh, it's about that beer festival. I know this, it usually takes place in the central park, around this season. Alright then, I'll join you" she continued as she gave the sheet back to Lucy.

"Really? You will?" Lucy said, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Sure, why not? It will be better than simply sitting around here" Evergreen responded coolly.

"This is great! Thanks, Evergreen! Let's get going then" Lucy said enthusiastically, with a spirited voice.

"Do you really need to be so loud?" Evergreen asked, with a slight frown.

"Sorry, sorry! I just got a little excited! That's all" Lucy responded with a small smile, as she rubbed the back of her head with some embarrassment. Evergreen simply shook her head, and Lucy noticed a small smile forming on her lips.

"Always so spirited! This should be interesting" the young woman said with a chuckle, as she got off her seat.

"I'm sure it will be fun" Lucy said, as she walked towards the exit of the guild, along with her new partner.

* * *

The two girls made their way through the busy streets of Magnolia. They had been silent ever since they left the guild, and Lucy kept throwing glances towards Evergreen, trying to come up with a topic for discussion.

"Is there something you want?" Evergreen asked after a while, with mild annoyance.

"Huh? No, it's nothing" Lucy said hastily, as she turned her head.

"If you are looking for an apology for what happened at the Miss Fairy Tail Contest…" Evergreen started saying.

"What? No, where did you remember that? It is fine, that happened ages ago" Lucy said with a wave of her hand.

"Indeed, it has been a while. Still, I think I do owe you an apology" Evergreen said with a serious expression, causing Lucy to look at her with surprise.

"It's really okay. I am not mad at you or anything" she said while smiling friendly, with a reassuring tone.

"I know that. Still, we shouldn't have turned on our own guild like that. We went too far. But you are right, it was a long time ago" the brown haired woman said with a sigh. Lucy wanted to change the subject in order to lighten the mood, but there were a couple of things that she has been wondering about. And since they were already on the matter, she thought it would be a good opportunity to take some answers.

"I wonder, what made Laxus act like that? I mean, why would he go this far?" she asked with discretion, trying not to make her partner feel uncomfortable.

"I suppose, you already know that he wasn't always like that" Evergreen responded calmly. "It's just that, as time passed, he grew more distant from Master. He grew more distant with everyone, except us. He became too confident in his own strength, his own superiority, and that confidence soon turned to arrogance. He started talking about taking the guild for his own, how it was his own right to be the next guild master, and how he would make the perfect guild, with only powerful mages. Fairy Tail deserved to be on top, and he was the right one who would lead the guild there. That's what he thought. And then he started saying about his plan, how he would take control of the guild, and how he would decide who the strongest one was. You know what followed then. Perhaps, it was our fault too. Actually, my fault" she continued, with a serious expression.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Bickslow is a rowdy guy, even by Fairy Tail standards. He likes mayhem. Freed is much more composed and sensible, but he has a very strong allegiance to Laxus. Perhaps, even more than the guild at that time. Still, he did voice his disagreement when Laxus talked about his plan. If I had been more supportive… If I had agreed with him, maybe nothing of this would happen. But, I guess I felt like Laxus too. Like I wanted to prove something, to show that I was the strongest female mage in the guild. More than Erza, and Mirajane. I should have known better. I shouldn't have let my own arrogance, get the better of me" Evergreen said slowly. Although her voice was calm, Lucy could still tell the regret that she felt.

"Hey, it's okay! Everything turned out just fine in the end, didn't they? If anything, everyone's bonds grew even stronger after that event! You don't need to feel bad about it anymore. What's done is done. So cheer up, okay?" the blond girl said encouragingly, smiling warmly.

"I guess you are right. Perhaps that was good for us too. Especially, for Laxus. He got more like himself after that incident" Evergreen said with a relieved smile, before she turned towards the girl next to her. "Thanks, Lucy! You really do have the Fairy Tail spirit inside you stronger than most" she added with a cool expression.

"He, heh! Thanks!" Lucy said, rubbing the back of her head with a sheepish smile.

"And I'm actually surprised that you managed to defeat Bickslow" Evergreen continued, with a hint of impression.

"Well, I didn't do it alone. Loke was there to help me" Lucy admitted.

"Oh, I know that! I'm just surprised that you actually managed to last until Loke arrived" Evergreen said, with a chuckle.

"Really? Thanks a lot, then" Lucy responded, her expression turning into a pout.

"Don't be like that. You should feel proud of yourself! Bickslow is pretty strong, and you are still a newbie, compared to him" Evergreen said, amused at Lucy's reaction.

"How nice! That makes me feel so good about myself" Lucy mumbled sarcastically.

"You know, I think I get why Bickslow keeps calling you cosplay queen" Evergreen continued with a teasing tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy snapped, fuming with frustration.

"No offense, but look at your outfit! You practically look like a schoolgirl" Evergreen commented, pointing at Lucy's short, blue skirt, and white shirt.

"Oh, really? Well, in that case, you look like a teacher!" Lucy shot, blushing, with a childish pout, as she looked at Evergreen's strapless, short, green dress and black stockings.

"Hmpf! At least a teacher can still have charm and class! A schoolgirl is just a small, immature brat" Evergreen proclaimed with a smug pose.

"Yeah, but a schoolgirl is young and fresh! A teacher is usually an old hag!" Lucy said just as strongly. The two girls glared each other, causing sparkles to fly between them, and then both of them turned around and huffed, with a pout.

"Anyway, I think we are there. We have reached the park" Evergreen said.

"I see it, over there. There are tents over there" Lucy said, as she pointed at the tips of some tents. The girls made their way on one of the several paved pathways of the park, and entered the area of the festival. Several colorful tents and booths had been set around, along with a number of long, wooden tables and wooden chairs. There were many, large barrels, containing different kinds of beer. Some of them had a pale, brown color, others had darker shade of brown, some of them were more reddish, and some others were almost black. There were also boxes containing beer nuts and different kinds of cheese. The grills were filled with roasted sausages, which filled the air with their tantalizing smell.

"Nice setting! I'm surprised that Cana isn't around" Lucy commented, as she looked around.

"The beer festival lasts for more than a day. I'm sure she will be here one of the following days" Evergreen said.

"I guess. Anyway, let's find the manager around here" Lucy said, as the two of them walked through the tents and started asking around. It wasn't long before they found the manager, a tall man with broad shoulders, wavy, red hair and a large red mustache, dressed in green trousers with straps and a brown shirt.

"Welcome to our beer festival, fair lasses! Here, have a seat, we'll start serving momentarily" he said with a loud voice, smiling widely.

"Thank you sir, but we are here for your request" Lucy said, feeling slightly nervous at the size of the man.

"So, you are from Fairy Tail? I should have realized it at once. Only Fairy Tail has such beautiful lasses in their ranks" the tall man said with a wider smile.

"We appreciate the compliment, sir. You are very kind! Now, shall we start?" Evergreen said with a cool expression, like she was used to getting such compliments.

"Sure, of course! But first, you need to change. Follow me, I got your outfits in the back. Take your time. Once you are ready, you can start" the red haired man said.

"Outfits? What does he mean, outfits?" Lucy thought with wonder, as she along with Evergreen followed the tall man in one of the tents.

* * *

"I should have known that it would come to this! What's with these outfits?" Lucy said with frustration, as she struggled to fix her outfit. It was a waitress outfit, which composed of a long, frilly, white skirt with red stripes, with a matching tight shirt with a low neckline, and a brown corset.

"Stop complaining! It's not like you haven't worn something like that before" Evergreen said, as she had already put on her own outfit.

"But, it's too tight! Not to mention, embarrassing!" Lucy complained, as she looked at the wide view of the cleavage that the dress offered.

"I doubt if something like that can make you embarrassed. Here, let help you" Evergreen said with a sigh, as she moved closer and started fastening the corset.

"What's that supposed to mean- Hey!" Lucy let out a yelp, as Evergreen pulled the corset tighter.

"There, all better now! And don't worry, you look just fine in that dress" she commented with a small smile.

"You- You think so?" Lucy stammered embarrassingly, with a slight blush.

"Sure! You got some nice curves in all the right places, and that dress does some good job highlighting them" the brown haired girl said.

"Thanks! You look great, too!" Lucy said with a smile.

"Of course I do! I can look great in everything!" Evergreen said confidently, with a smug expression.

"Yeah, okay! Let's just go out there" Lucy said dryly, as the two of them got out of the tent. There were already several people when they arrived at the festival, but soon it got even more crowded. The chairs around the tables were almost filled with patrons, carrying large wooden cups with beer. Lucy and Evergreen stood in front of nearby booths with large barrels, filled the cups from the faucets and passed them to the patrons, who took them to their tables.

"Here's your drink, sir! Enjoy!" Lucy said politely, as she passed another cup to a middle aged man.

"Thank you, young lady! You are as kind as you are pretty! Wait, you are from Fairy Tail, right?" he said, as he noticed the guild mark on Lucy's hand.

"Yes, I am" Lucy said with a hint of pride.

"That explains it, then!" the middle aged man said enthusiastically, before her turned around. "Come on, everyone! Let's give a toast to the number one guild in the city and its lovely lasses!" he yelled with a loud voice, as he raised his cup.

"To Fairy Tail!" several people behind him yelled with him, as they raised their cups as well, causing Lucy to smile happily.

"Everyone really likes Fairy Tail! The guild is really important to the city" she thought, as she glanced towards Evergreen, and noticed that she had a satisfied expression as well. The festival continued, and it was early in the afternoon when it started to become less crowded.

"There you go, sir" Evergreen said, filling another cup, when another patron, a big man with messy hair, approached her.

"Hey, pretty" he said with a sly smile, as he leaned closer.

"You want a refill, sir?" Evergreen asked, trying to ignore the man's heavy breath.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind another round. But I could use something more that simple beer. Why don't you come over to my table?" he said in a vile way, staring towards Evergreen's well formed assets.

"I'm afraid I'm busy right now! Take your glass, and I would suggest you don't pass again!" Evergreen said coldly, as she gave the glass abruptly.

"Oh, you're a feisty one, aren't you? I like that! Why, don't you come to my table, to sit there for a while?" the drunken man insisted.

"I don't deal with drunks! Especially cavemen like you!" Evergreen said sharply.

"What was that?" the big man growled angrily as he moved closer, but suddenly Lucy got in between and pushed him roughly.

"She said, go away!" Lucy said strongly.

"I can handle this, you know" Evergreen said with some irritation, but she was nevertheless surprised by the girl's interference.

"I know that! I just couldn't stand the guy!" Lucy said simply.

"Why you! How dare you push me?" the drunken man growled, even angrier.

"Hey, leave them alone! The girls are just helping" another patron yelled, as he tried to restrain him.

"Out of my way!" the big man just pushed him aside, throwing on the ground. "Now, you'll pay for pushing me!" he growled again, as he ran towards Lucy.

"You don't learn, huh? Okay, take this!" Lucy said, as she landed a swift kick on the drunken man, sending him on the ground.

"Did Lucy just beat that caveman? With a simple kick?" Evergreen thought surprised.

"Now you, you've done it" the drunken man stammered, as he slowly struggled to get up, until he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"I think it's time you beat it, lad!" the manager said, his friendly expression replaced by an angry scowl.

"I- yeah, sure" the drunken man said, having regained some of his senses at the sight of the angry manager. A few other patrons grabbed him, and took him away, as the manger walked towards the girls.

"I'm terribly sorry about that, lasses. Unfortunately, there those who will spoil everyone's good time" he said with an apologetic expression.

"It's alright, sir. We understand" Lucy said.

"It's not the first time I had to deal with a similar situation" Evergreen said, as she folded her arms.

"I think that's enough. Both of you have been a great help! Now rest, eat, drink, it's all on the house! My treat" the red haired man said, regaining his cheerful expression. The two girls looked each other and smiled.

"It will be our pleasure, sir" Lucy said.

* * *

"Well, that more fun than I expected!" Lucy said as she stretched her arms. It was almost afternoon, when the two girls left the beer festival. They decided to take a walk in the park of the city, before they returned to the guild.

"It certainly was interesting! I thought that this day would be an utter bore" Evergreen commented.

"Maybe I should visit this festival again sometime" Lucy said vaguely, as she looked at the sky.

"You really enjoyed it, didn't you? Are you sure you're okay, though? I didn't know you could hold your liquor like that" Evergreen said.

"You know I wasn't going to drink that much, but everyone kept treating us. I couldn't say no" Lucy responded.

"You are too nice. Anyway, thanks for your interference. Although, that was probably better for him, rather than me. I was about to turn him to stone" Evergreen said, as she pushed her glasses upwards.

"Heh, I, I am not really sure what to say. You're welcome, I guess?" Lucy said with a nervous smile.

"Actually, it was quite surprising. I could imagine you stepping in, but I didn't expect that you would take down that caveman like that! I'm impressed!" Evergreen commented with a sweet smile. Lucy felt herself blushing, as she looked at her expression. Most people wouldn't take that as a compliment, but Lucy knew that it meant something when it came from Evergreen.

"I guess I'm full of surprises!" the blond girl responded, with a cheerful smile. The two girls then stopped near some trees, and watched the scenery in front of them.

"I'm glad that we spent this day together, Lucy! It was nice" Evergreen said with a soft expression.

"I'm glad too! I feel like we've gotten a little closer" Lucy nodded in agreement.

"I suppose that's true. I realize now that I was wrong about you for some things" Evergreen said.

"Like what?" Lucy asked curiously.

"At first, I just thought you were a naive, little girl, that depended on others. That quickly changed however, when I realized that you much smarter that I thought, and also braver and more dependable. But I still thought that you were weak, physically at least. Most stellar mages are. And today, I realized that you are also stronger than I thought too" Evergreen responded with a small smile. Lucy felt her face heat up from frustration. She didn't mind about the naive part, maybe it was true at times, but being called weak kinda tipped her off. Feeling a sudden urge to prove Evergreen otherwise, she lashed forward, grabbing her from her arms and pushing her against a nearby tree.

"What- what are you doing?" the brown haired girl said startled.

"So, I'm weak, huh? Then why don't you try to escape?" she said teasingly.

"Is that a challenge? All right then, little girl" Evergreen responded, emphasizing the last words, as she tried to push her away. She was shocked to realize, that Lucy actually managed to hold her, even though she struggled herself. Lucy pressed her body against the older girl, and managed to hold her almost still.

"I got you now" she mumbled, before she leaned closer and closer and captured Evergreen's soft, pink lips in a heated kiss. Evergreen blinked several times stunned, and it took her a while to realize what was happening. She tried to push Lucy away again, but she felt all her strength leaving her, as her body slightly trembled. Her face heat up, and she was once again shocked to realize that she actually enjoyed the kiss. Lucy ran her tongue over the older girl's soft lips, enjoying their sweet taste, as she held her closer, and smiled when Evergreen slowly started to kiss back. She slowly moved away, and looked with a satisfied smile at the sight in front of her, as Evergreen slightly panted, with half closed eyes and a flushed face.

"You know, you really are beautiful, Evergreen!" she whispered.

"Yeah, and you really are full of surprises!" Evergreen mumbled, trying to regain her composure.

"Thanks! So, shall we get back to the guild? We could meet again later, if you want to" Lucy said smiling, as she moved away and reached her hand.

"I think I'd like that. It should be, interesting" Evergreen said with a smile as well, as she took Lucy's hand, and walked along with her towards the guild.

**Author's note: ****Well, that's an original pairing. I know that Lucy and Evergreen haven't interacted that much in the show, but I had this idea the other day, so I decided to write this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will come out soon! Until next time!**


	7. Lucy x Lisanna

**Author's note: ****New update everyone! I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**FAIRY LILIES**

**CHAPTER 7**

The morning sun rose slowly from the horizon, sending its warm sunrays over the city of Magnolia. Lucy got sat up on her bed, as the warm sunrays fell on her pretty face, and stretched her arms casually.

"Is it morning, already?" she mumbled drowsily, as she rubbed her eyes. She looked outside from her window for a while, enjoying the nice view of the river, and after a long yawn she got up. Lucy slipped into her slippers, let out another yawn, and walked towards her bathroom. She washed her face with cool water and brushed her teeth, with all almost mechanical moves, and tried to fix her wild and messy hair. Despite having freshened up, Lucy still felt drowsy as she walked towards her kitchen, in order to prepare her breakfast. She reached for a large bowl, took out a box of cereals, and took out a bottle of milk from the fridge, still with almost mechanical moves. She put the serials in the bowl and then poured the milk on them. It took her a few moments to realize that only a few drops of milk fell from the bottle. Lucy blinked a couple of moments, she then looked at the empty bottle that she was holding with a bored expression and sighted.

"I need to buy some milk" she said with a dry voice, as she put the empty bottle on the table.

* * *

"Now, what else do I need?" Lucy thought, tapping her chin with her finger, as she scanned through the wares. "I went shopping the other day, so I don't really need that much. Let me see what I have" she continued her thinking as she opened her shopping bag and peeked inside. "Let's see. I got milk, a box of cookies, some muffins… Oh, juice! I could get some juice" Lucy nodded to herself, as she closed her shopping bag, and walked towards the stand where the cartons of juice were. Lucy reached for a carton, but saw another hand reaching for the same carton at the same time. Lucy blinked in surprise, and turned on her side, only to see a familiar face looking at her with the same surprised expression.

"Lisanna!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Lucy! Out for shopping too?" Lisanna said, her surprised expression turning into a smiley one.

"Yeah, I just needed a couple of things. How about you?" Lucy said, with a smile as well.

"Pretty much the same. Mira-nee sent me here, to do some shopping for the guild. I suppose, I'll take the other carton then" Lisanna said with a small laugh, as she took the carton of juice that was next to the one she first picked.

"What? Oh, right" Lucy mumbled, as she took the first one picked, and put it into the shopping bag.

"Well, I'm pretty much done. How about you?" she asked, as she looked up.

"I'm almost done too. I just need to buy some rum, for Mira-nee's cake" Lisanna said, as she peeked at her own shopping bag.

"Rum? In cake?" Lucy said, tilting her head with surprise.

"Yep! It's okay, Mira-nee knows what she is doing" Lisanna said casually, with a wave of her hand, as she walked towards the stand with the drinks. After they were done with their shopping, the two girls got out of the store, and made their way on the streets of Magnolia.

"So, how do you find Earthland? Have you started getting used to the idea of being back?" Lucy asked, after a while.

"Yeah, kinda. It certainly is great to be back! I have missed everyone so much! And it is really nice being able to walk around without hiding" Lisanna said with enthusiasm. "Although, I do miss everyone back in Edolas" she added as she lowered her head, with a sad smile.

"I think I understand. I've only been briefly there, and I miss those guys too. I guess that would be even harder for you, who had been there for so long" Lucy said with sympathy.

"You could say that. Anyway, everything turned out all right eventually, didn't they? Now Fairy Tail in Edolas is no longer an outlawed, run away guild. It's finally a guild of heroes like it deserves! Just like it is here!" Lisanna said with a joyful smile. "So, what about you? How do you find Fairy Tail?" the white haired girl continued, as she turned towards Lucy.

"Oh, well" Lucy started, trying to put her feelings into words. "It's just, amazing!" she said eventually, unable to think something more eloquent.

"I see. You may be relatively new, but you've done some pretty amazing stuff! I'm really impressed" Lisanna said with an honest smile.

"Come on, now you are just exaggerating!" Lucy mumbled with a slight blush, as she rubbed the back of her hand with a sheepish smile.

"No, I mean it. I've heard the stories. And I know that the guys in the guild tend to overreact, but after everything you've done in Edolas, I don't think they were overreacting in this one" Lisanna remarked, with glowing eyes.

"Well, I… Thank you, Lisanna! You are very sweet" Lucy mumbled, looking down with some embarrassment.

"No problem. Well, we'll already at the guild" Lisanna said lightly, as the two girls got inside the guild of Fairy Tail.

"Now this is a pretty picture! My little sister with my best friend!" Mirajane said with a wide smile, as Lucy and Lisanna got closer.

"Hey, I thought I was your best friend!" Cana said with a pout, as she put down her cup.

"I have more than one best friends!" Mirajane responded simply.

"How diplomatic!" Cana commented with a chuckle, as she took a sip from her drink.

"Good morning, Mira-nee, Cana" Lisanna greeted, smiling.

"Good morning, guys!" Lucy greeted, with a smile as well.

"Welcome back, both of you! Lisanna, are you done with the shopping?" Mirajane asked, as she turned towards her younger sister.

"Of course, Mira-nee! I'll put them in the back. Lucy, give me yours too. I'll put them together, as long as you are here" Lisanna offered.

"It's okay, you don't need to trouble yourself" Lucy said, waving her hands in defense.

"Don't be silly! It's no trouble at all" Lisanna said casually, as she took Lucy's shopping bags, and moved to another room behind the bar.

"I'm glad to see that you get along so well" Mirajane said joyfully.

"Yeah, she is very sweet! But you guys didn't need to load her with stories about me" Lucy said, in a somewhat scolding tone.

"We, loaded her with stories about you?" Cana said, with a raised eyebrow.

"It was Lisanna who kept asking around about you" Mirajane said with an eye smile.

"She- she did? But, why?" Lucy stammered surprised.

"Who knows?" Cana said vaguely, as she took another sip from her drink.

"It's not that strange. Maybe she just wanted to get to know you a little better. You are a new fellow guild member to her. Not to mention, that you helped in her coming back" Mirajane gave a valid reason.

"Maybe" Lucy mumbled thoughtfully, as Lisanna came back.

"I put the things in the back, Mira-nee. I'll head to the stable now" she said.

"What stable?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Oh, there's this stable near the park of the city. I go there occasionally, to help take care of the horses" Lisanna explained.

"This sounds interesting" Lucy commented, with some enthusiasm.

"Here's an idea then! Lisanna, why don't you go there with Lucy? In fact, why don't you spend the entire day together? You know, get to know each other better?" Mirajane suggested with enthusiasm.

"I think that's a great idea" Cana agreed with a smirk.

"What? Hold on, Mira-nee! I don't think that Lucy would be interested in this sort of thing. It's okay" Lisanna said hastily, waving her hands in defense.

"Actually, I think it's a good idea too. I do like horses! And, I wouldn't mind getting to know you a little better, Lisanna" Lucy said simply.

"Really? Um, okay then. That's, great!" Lisanna responded, slightly taken aback by Lucy's reaction.

"It's settled then! How nice! You guys are going to have so much together!" Mirajane said with uncontrollable enthusiasm, as she clasped her hands with a dreamy expression.

"Heh, what could possibly go through her mind, right now?" Lucy mumbled, with a nervous smile.

"Knowing Mira-nee, the possibilities are endless" Lisanna mumbled, with a similar expression.

* * *

"You know, you really didn't have to come with me" Lisanna said, with a timid expression, as the two girls made their way inside the city.

"It's fine! I meant it when I said that I wanted to come along. I didn't just do it for Mira" Lucy said lightly. "I do like horses. And, I would like to spend some more time with you" the blond girl added, with a small smile as she turned towards Lisanna, who smiled back.

"So, why do you like horses? I mean, is there a particular reason for that, or you just find them pretty?" she asked curiously.

"Well, you could say there's some sort of reason. I always liked them, ever since I was young. We did have a stable at my home, and when I was younger, I used to go often there. I used to feed them and brushed them, and occasionally, the horse instructor would let me ride them" Lucy said with a hint of shyness, as she remembered her childhood years. Lisanna looked at her with a fond smile.

"That sounds lovely" she said softly.

"How about you? I guess you love all animals, right?" Lucy asked, as she turned towards her.

"That's right! But horses are among my favorites! They are so strong, so proud, and so loyal! And the way they gallop freely in the plains! It's an amazing sight" Lisanna said with a dreamy expression, causing Lucy to let out a small laugh. "What?" Lisanna said curiously, as she turned towards her.

"Nothing! It's just that, you looked a lot like your sister with that expression" Lucy said casually, causing Lisanna to slightly blush.

"You know, Lucy, I'm happy that my sister got to know you. Mira-nee is so kind and sweet, and I'm really glad to see that she has such wonderful friends like you" she said silently, avoiding Lucy's eyes.

"He, heh, I'm not that great as you say, but you are right about Mira" Lucy responded with an embarrassed smile. "Besides, I think that you are just as sweet and kind" she added, as she beamed towards the girl next to her. Lisanna looked at her with some surprise, her features taking a light shad of pink, and then she slowly smiled back. The two girls continued their way in comfortable silence, until Lisanna suddenly stopped.

"Here we are!" she announced, as Lucy stopped beside her. They had reached an open space near the park of the city, where the stable was located. The stable was fairly big, big enough to house a number of animals. It was made of bricks and wood, and the walls were brown colored, with a red tiled roof. There was also a smaller, similar mad building right next to the stable, which was probably a storage room.

"Nice facility!" Lucy commented, as the two of them moved closer, and got inside.

"Good morning, Lisanna! I see you are here again" a tall, young man, with light brown hair and a light stubble, greeted them with a friendly smile.

"Good morning! I brought a friend with me, this time. That's okay, right?" Lisanna said, as she motioned towards Lucy.

"Hello, sir!" Lucy greeted politely.

"Of course, it is! The more the merrier! I got your outfit prepared, when you are ready to get started" the brown haired man said lightly.

"Great! Come on, Lucy" Lisanna said, as they walked to a small room.

"Who was that? He is kinda cute" Lucy asked silently, as they closed the door.

"He is one of the people who run the stables. He is quite nice, isn't he?" Lisanna said, with a small smile.

"Yeah, he seems so. What did he mean your outfit?" Lucy asked again, curiously.

"Well, dealing with horses, and animals in general, can be kinda messy. So, I wear this" Lisanna responded, as she reached for a large, wooden box, and took out a long pair of brown trousers, with straps. "And here's one for you too" she continued, as she took out a similar pair trousers, only this one was blue, and passed it to Lucy.

"We have to wear this?" Lucy said with uncertainty, as she looked at the old trousers.

"Unless you want mud all over your clothes. Speaking of which, here are some boots too. It's okay, just put the trousers over your clothes" Lisanna encouraged her.

"If you say so" Lucy mumbled. After a couple of moments, the two of them got out from the small room.

"We are ready!" Lisanna yelled enthusiastically, as she took a pose.

"We look funny" Lucy mumbled with a dry voice, as she looked at their oversized trousers.

"Come on, don't be like that! Let's get going" Lisanna said with a spirited voice, as she grabbed a rake, and walked towards the room were the horses were stabled, followed by a not so enthusiastic Lucy.

"How is everyone?" Lisanna greeted cheerfully, and the horses neighed happily in response, as if they welcomed a good friend.

"Look at that response!" Lucy said with surprise, as Lisanna moved towards a nearby animal, a proud, black steed, and gently caressed its head.

"How is my boy doing? Here, here let me fix your trough" Lisanna said smiling, as she fetched some more hay to the animal's trough. The steed neighed again, and leaned on its newly served food.

"Here, Lucy. Wanna feed the next one?" Lisanna asked, as the two of them moved towards another horse.

"I am not sure. They know you and they are friendly with you, but I am not that familiar with them" Lucy said with some uncertainty.

"Don't worry about that! As long as you are kind and honest with an animal, it will understand it and respond in the same way. Besides, this fellow here is quite friendly!" Lisanna encouraged her, as she rubbed the back of the next animal, which had a lighter shade of brown, and a white stripe on its forehead.

"Alright then" Lucy said more decisive, and rubbed the horse in a similar way. The animal seemed a little cautious at first, but it soon acted more friendly, and let Lucy feed it some carrots.

"Not bad, Lucy! It shows that you know of horses" Lisanna said approvingly, as Lucy flashed a bright smile.

"Now, let's move to one of our ladies" Lisanna continued, as they moved towards the following horse, a pretty, white mare, which galloped happily once Lisanna moved closer. "There you go, girl! And how's that little fellow here?" she said as she slightly opened the door, a young, white foal came out, neighing happily.

"How cute!" Lucy said with sparkling eyes.

"I know, right? Come here, little fellow! Here are your sugar cubes" Lisanna said as she kneeled next to the young animal, and fed it some sugar cubes from her hand.

"Is it okay for him?" Lucy asked with wonder, as she kneeled as well, and rubbed the back of the young animal.

"Of course! Young foals like him need a diet with a lot of sugar, in order to grow up properly" Lisanna responded.

"Really? Huh, I didn't know that. That's pretty interesting" Lucy commented. In a similar manner, talking to each horse as if it were an actual person, Lisanna took care the rest of the animals. After feeding and giving them fresh water them, she brushed them, with the help of Lucy, who enjoyed as much as the horses. It was almost noon, when the two girls were done. They greeted the instructor, and made their way in the city.

"That was fun! I forgot how taking care of animals can be so calming" Lucy said as she stretched her arms.

"Yeah, that turned out just fine. Sometimes it can be trickier than that, but I always enjoy taking care of them. Even when they are upset, they seem to calm around me" Lisanna said.

"That's because you are a friend to all animals!" Lucy said, without giving it much thought.

"Yeah, I've been called that before" Lisanna said with a small laugh. "I guess, we should be getting back to the guild now" she added casually.

"Actually, I was thinking about going to my place. I am getting a little hungry, and I could really use a bath" Lucy said.

"Oh, okay. I guess, I'll see you later then" Lisanna responded, and for a moment, Lucy thought she heard some disappointment in the other girl's voice.

"Why don't you come with me?" she suddenly asked, without thinking again.

"What? Me, come to your place?" the white heard girl stammered, surprised.

"Sure, why not? I could use some company! We could cook together!" Lucy suggested enthusiastically. Lisanna remained silent for a while, but soon gave a small smile.

"Well, if you insist… I'd really like that" she said sheepishly.

"It's settled then!" Lucy said joyfully, as the two girls continued their way.

* * *

Lucy dried her hair with a fluffy towel, letting out a small sigh.

"Ah! I needed this!" she said to herself, smiling contently, having already changed to a new set of clothes. "Lisanna! Are you sure you don't want a bath yourself?" she yelled from her bedroom.

"No, I'm fine! Thanks for the offer!" came the response from the living room.

"I told you, you don't need to be shy- Huh? What are you doing?" Lucy said with surprise, as she walked towards the living room and saw Lisanna wearing an apron, while setting the table. A tantalizing smell was spread all over the living room, and caused Lucy's stomach to growl.

"Lunch, is served!" Lisanna announced with a bright smile, as she took off the apron.

"You cooked? Why didn't you wait for me?" Lucy asked, as she moved closer.

"I thought I should prepare this while you were bathing! Now you can enjoy it while you are still relaxed" the white heard girl exclaimed, as she beamed towards her.

"Yeah, but, I'm your host. I invited you here. I should have prepared the lunch, not the other way around" Lucy said with a pout.

"Come on, there's no reason to stay on such formalities! Here, let me know if you like it" Lisanna said casually, as she suddenly gave Lucy a spoonful of the meal she just prepared. Lucy was caught off guard, but swallowed the spoonful down, and her face was lit with a bright smile.

"It's delicious!" she exclaimed with sparkling eyes!

"I'm glad you like it! It's one of my specialties, flavored rice with bits of grilled chicken! Let's eat then!" Lisanna said with a satisfied smile, as the two girls sat on the table. They enjoyed their meal, chatting casually, and Lucy had to admit that it had been a while before she enjoyed a meal that much. After they were done, they picked up the table, washed the dishes, and then sat on Lucy's bed to relax.

"You are a great cook, Lisanna! That was great" Lucy remarked, rubbing her stomach.

"Thanks, Lucy" Lisanna said, but Lucy noticed that she seemed somewhat concerned. "Lucy, do you mind if I ask you something?" she said with some hesitance, as if she was having second thoughts about something.

"Of course, you can ask me anything" the blond girl responded, with an encouraging tone. Lisanna took a deep breath, and opened her mouth.

"Um, do you, like Natsu?" she finally asked, as she turned towards Lucy.

"I knew it would only a matter of time before you said that" Lucy mumbled with a small smile.

"You- you don't have to answer, if you don't want to! It's not like you owe me any answers or anything! Argh, how stupid of me! I shouldn't have asked!" Lisanna said frantically, waving her hands in defense and then slamming her forehead.

"No, it's okay. I get it, you guys go way back. Well, to answer your question, no! I- I don't like Natsu this way. He is the one who brought me to the guild, and one of my best and dearest friends! But, that's all" Lucy responded simply, feeling like a small weight was lifted from her chest.

"Really? But you guys are so close!" Lisanna said with vivid surprise.

"We are very good friends, but that's just about it. So, you are free to move forward" Lucy said, feeling a hint of disappointment that could not really explain.

"What are you talking about?" Lisanna asked bewildered, her eyes wide with confusion.

"Come on, don't play dumb! You know what I mean. You can go ahead with Natsu!" Lucy responded, feeling a rising sense of frustration.

"Go ahead, with Natsu?" Lisanna mumbled slowly, and then burst into a carefree laughter.

"What? What's so funny?" Lucy asked again, with a mix of confusion and annoyance.

"That's what you think? Lucy, I don't have this sort of feelings for Natsu either!" Lisanna said, her laughing slowly slowing down.

"You don't? But, you guys go way back! You used to be so close!" Lucy stammered, as it was now her turn to look completely surprised.

"As you said it, used to. Look, Lucy, Natsu is, a very important person to me. Someone I knew ever since I was a kid. I could say a best friend, but he is something more. And it's true, that I did have some feelings for him. But, that's all in the past! Whatever feelings I had, belong there. Things happened, I moved on and he moved on. Now he is more like, a childhood crush. That's all" Lisanna explained calmly, as she looked towards Lucy with honesty.

"I see" Lucy said slowly, feeling even more relieved than before, for some reason.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I feel a little better now that this got out of the way" Lisanna said cheerfully.

"Yeah, so do I" Lucy admitted, as she let out a sigh. "You know, I was a little worried for a moment. For some reason, I was afraid that with you back, Natsu wouldn't spend time with me anymore. That he would ignore me" she continued, with some embarrassment.

"What are you talking about? Natsu would never do that! No one from the guild, would ever do that! This is Fairy Tail! We are all like a big family! We are there for each other! You know that, don't you?" Lisanna said warmly, as she put her hand on Lucy's hands.

"You are right, of course I know that! I don't know why I was so worried" Lucy said, as she let out another sigh with relief.

"It's okay, Lucy! Everyone has their doubts, at some points" Lisanna said lightly. "You know, back in Edolas I was good friends with Edo-Lucy. So, I kinda hoped that I would be like that with you too. I am glad, that I got to know you a little better" she added, with a small smile.

"I'm glad about that too!" Lucy said, smiling as well. "So, if you don't mind me asking, is there anyone you like from the guild?" she continued with a mischievous expression.

"Oh, um, I wouldn't say so" Lisanna stammered, with a slight blush.

"Are you sure?" Lucy insisted, with a teasing tone.

"Well, there's something I would like to tell you, but it's a little embarrassing. I am not sure how you would react" Lisanna said timidly. Lucy was surprised at her reaction, she expected Lisanna to be more comfortable about this kind of thing. Besides, she didn't seem to have any problem talking about her feelings for Natsu.

"Come on, Lisanna. We've been spilling our secrets and our doubts for a while now. You know you can talk to me" Lucy encouraged her.

"I guess you are right. Alright then" Lisanna started saying, as she took a deep breath. "Lately, I, found myself, finding the company of other girls, enjoyable. And, there are some girls, that I find quite, attractive" she stammered, her blushing getting more intense by each word, while avoiding Lucy's eyes.

"That's all? It's okay, Lisanna! You don't need to be nervous. It's fine, I understand how you feel!" Lucy said lightly, as she patted Lisanna on her back, who looked at her stunned. Her expression soon turned into a relieved one though, as she let out a big sigh.

"That's a relief! I'm glad that you understand" she said smiling.

"So, will you tell me now who is the one you like, now? Is it one of the girls? Someone that you find, attractive?" Lucy asked again, her mischievous expression appearing once more.

"That's a funny way of putting it! Fairy Tail is full of beautiful girls! As it is on Edolas" Lisanna commented lightly, before she took a more timid expression. "Well, as a matter of fact, I always found Edo-Lucy really attractive" the white haired girl admitted with some embarrassment.

"Oh, I see! Did you ever tell her?" Lucy asked, with a sly smile.

"Not really. I guess I- I wasn't sure why she would react" Lisanna said timidly.

"Really? I think, I have a good idea how she might react" Lucy said, as she suddenly pushed Lisanna on her back.

"Lucy! What- what are you doing?" Lisanna said startled, with a heavy blush.

"Ssh! It's okay, Lisanna! Relax! Let's just imagine the situation" Lucy said with a mischievous smile. "Edo-Lucy is a feisty one. She might had been a little surprised at first, or she might had already figured something out. Either way, she would take the initiative! Like this!" Lucy said silently, as she gently caressed Lisanna's cheek, causing her to instantly take a deep shade of pink. "She would admire how beautiful you are! How smooth your skin is, how soft your hair feel! And then, she would move further" Lucy whispered, as she gently cupped Lisanna's cheeks and leaned closer, capturing her soft lips into a heated kiss. Lisanna blinked several times, completely surprised at how things have turned. Her body shivered, reacting to Lucy's gentle touch, and before she realized, she found herself kissing back. The two girls continued their kiss, enjoying each other's sweet lips, as Lucy slowly moved her one hand behind Lisanna's head, while her other one moved lower and wrapped around her waist, both her motions deepened the kiss, and caused the other girl to let out a small moan. After some more moments, Lucy finally broke the kiss, feeling the need for air, and watched the white haired girl trying to catch her breath as well.

"What do you think? Isn't that how things would probably go?" Lucy said with a fond smile, as she brushed a strand of white hair from her forehead.

"Probably! But they would continue like this!" Lisanna responded decisively, as she swiftly changed their positions, and putting herself on top. "I can be pretty feisty too! And I wouldn't simply let her have her way!" she said, giggling at Lucy's surprised expression, as now it was her turn to capture Lucy's lips in a passionate kiss, who seemed eager to reply after her initial shock.

"That's an interesting turn of events" the blond girl commented laughing, after their intense kiss.

"You know Lucy, ever since I returned to Fairy Tail, there has been another girl that kept moving around in my head. I think, you know who I'm talking about, don't you?" Lisanna said with soft voice, as she caressed Lucy's cheek.

"Of course! You are talking about Juvia, right?" Lucy responded with a light laugh.

"Now that you mention it, Juvia is quite beautiful!" Lisanna pretended to think, tapping her shin with her finger.

"What? So, that's you being funny?" Lucy said with a hint of frustration, but she was quickly silenced by another tender kiss. The two girls laughed joyfully after that, and looked each other fondly.

"So, what shall we do now?" Lisanna asked, playing with Lucy's golden strands.

"I am not sure. I guess, you could spend the rest of the day here, with me. And then, we could go for a walk, or do something else, together" Lucy said, with a sweet smile, holding her closer.

"I think, that would be really nice!" Lisanna said smiling as well, as they settled more comfortably in their soft embrace, enjoying each other's warmth.

**Author's note: ****This is another pairing that I find interesting. I know that Lucy and Lisanna haven't interacted that much, but I think that these two could have some potential. Now, I have mentioned in the summary, that the rating of the stories might vary, so I was thinking about having a lemon scene at some point. What do you guys think? And If I do have a chapter like that, which pairing should it be, including the ones I've already done? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time!**


	8. Lucy x Wendy

**Author's note: ****The new chapter is up, everyone! I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**FAIRY LILIES**

**CHAPTER 8**

It was a warm, sunny morning in the city of Magnolia, as a certain blue haired girl got up from her fluffy bed with a cheerful smile. Wendy Marvell was a young mage, and a Sky Dragon Slayer on top, who was proud to be part of the guild of Fairy Tail. The blue haired girl still remembered the day when she was invited to her favorite guild, after her previous guild turned out to be an illusion. Wendy suddenly found herself completely alone, but she found a warm home and new friends, from the first time she stepped foot in Fairy Tail. Nearly three years had passed since that day, and Wendy had blossomed into a beautiful, teenage girl. Over the past few months, Wendy has grown taller, and despite the fact that she was still somewhat young looking, her features had gained a more mature charm. And while she was still far from her older, Edolas counterpart, that she had met a few years ago, Wendy had gradually developed a curvier, more feminine body. After she freshened up, and had a quick breakfast, the teenage girl stood in front of her mirror, and started combing her long, dark blue hair, while humming a light tone.

"Someone's in a good mood!" a thin voice was heard, as a small, white cat stood behind the young girl.

"Why wouldn't I be, Carla? It's a lovely day!" Wendy said, cheerfully.

"Sure, it's a pretty nice day, but are you sure that this is the only reason?" Carla said, with a knowing look.

"What other reason could I have?" Wendy said vaguely, as she continued combing her hair.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe, a certain someone, who is coming back to the guild?" Carla said simply, folding her arms. Wendy put her comb on the drawer, and slowly turned towards the small cat.

"Natsu-san and Lucy-san had been on that mission for nearly a month. It's only natural that I am happy, now that they are coming back" she said, with a small smile. "Besides, aren't you glad that you will see Happy again?" she added, with a teasing tone.

"Hmph! I suppose it would be nice having him around again. Things are way too quiet without him" Carla tried to sound indifferent, but Wendy noticed a pink shade on her cheeks. Smiling amused at her partner's antics, Wendy turned towards the mirror again, wrapped a pink bow around her long hair, and checked her outfit. She had chosen one of her favorite attires, a light, blue and yellow colored spring dress, that reached a little above her knees, with matching blue sandals. She nodded with a satisfied expression, and turned towards the white cat again.

"I am ready! Come on Carla, let's go! We should get there quickly, to welcome Natsu-san and Lucy-san along with everyone else" she said with some eagerness.

"Hey, don't look at me! You are the one who's posing in front of the mirror! I am good to go" Carla said, as she put her paws on her tiny waist.

"Fine, fine! Let's keep going" Wendy responded simply, as she walked towards the door. The blue haired girl made her way in the city, with the white cat flowing next to her, until they reached the guild, and got inside the building.

"Good morning, everyone!" Wendy greeted cheerfully, as she reached the bar.

"Good morning Wendy, Carla!" Mirajane said, with a warm smile.

"Hey, kid!" Cana greeted, with a smile as well.

"Good morning, you two! Did you have a nice sleep?" Erza said, with a friendly expression.

"Yes, the new bed is really comfortable! Are Natsu-san and Lucy-san here, yet?" Wendy said, as she took her seat.

"Not yet, but they should be arriving soon" Erza responded, as she fondled her arms.

"We were just discussing about the preparations just now" Mirajane added.

"Preparations? What preparations?" Wendy tilted her head in wonder, but she suddenly remembered. "Oh, you mean about the celebration! About them coming back!" she said, with a bright expression.

"That's right! Natsu and Lucy had been gone for almost a month. I think their return calls for a party!" Mirajane nodded.

"As if we actually needed an excuse for that" Cana commented, with an amused expression.

"I don't really get how a party will be different than what usually goes around in this place" Carla said, with some wonder.

"We will have a big "Welcome Back" banner!" Mirajane explained, as she raised her finger.

"And extra booze!" Cana added, raising her cup.

"And extra cake!" Erza added, as well.

"I figured as much" Carla mumbled.

"Don't be like this, Carla! This will be fun!" Wendy said, enthusiastically.

"Don't worry, guys, I got everything covered! Me, and my assistant over here!" Mirajane said with a wide smile, as she patted Cana's back.

"Wait, since when am I your assistant?" Cana asked, with a slight sweatdrop.

"Since I asked for your assistance, and you, as my best friend, agreed to help me!" Mirajane responded simply.

"Well, it's not like you gave me much of a choice" Cana mumbled, as she took a sip from her drink. Wendy let out a small laugh, when suddenly the door opened with thud.

"We're back!" a familiar, loud voice was heard, as a pink haired mage walked inside the guild, followed by a blond girl, and a winged, blue cat.

"It looks like they finally arrived" Erza said with a small smile, as Natsu and Lucy walked inside the guild, with Happy floating around them. However, Natsu had to duck, as a stool suddenly was sent flying towards him.

"Stop yelling, you flame brain! We can see that you are back!" Gray yelled from his table.

"Hey, what was that for? You wanna go, ice cube?" Natsu said angrily.

"Huh, bring it on, ash face!" Gray shot back, as he got up from his table. The two mages glared each other, causing sparks to fly between them, before more mages joined, and a random brawl broke out. Lucy let out a sigh, and simply shook her head, as she walked towards the bar.

"That was fast!" Cana said, with some surprise.

"I expected as much. For them, this is how they greet each other, after all" Erza said calmly, as Lucy moved closer.

"Good morning, guys! We're back!" the blond girl said cheerfully, as she started hugging her friends, one after the other.

"Welcome back, Lucy!" Mirajane said with a warm smile, as she hugged Lucy.

"It was about time!" Cana added vividly, as it was her turn to hug her friend.

"I missed you, guys!" Lucy mumbled, as she now hugged Erza.

"We missed you too, Lucy! It's good to have you back, both of you!" Erza said softly.

"Hey, Carla, I'm back! Did you miss me?" Happy said, as he landed near the white cat.

"Hmph! You have been gone for a while! And to think I was starting to get used to the quiet" Carla said, as she gave Happy a quick hug.

"Huh? Carla just hugged me!" Happy exclaimed, with a shocked expression.

"Don't get used to it" Carla said, but was unable to hold back a small smile. After Erza, Lucy turned towards Wendy, who eagerly returned the hug. Actually, Wendy was overjoyed to see Lucy back, but tried to hold back her excitement.

"Let me see you, Wendy! Is it just me, or have you grown even more during this month? You keep getting cuter!" Lucy commented, after she broke the hug.

"I, um, thanks, Lucy-san! That's very nice of you" Wendy stammered, with a slight blush.

"So, how was the mission? It took you guys quite a while" Erza said, as she sat back on her stand.

"Well, the mission was pretty simple. Easier than we expected, considering the reward. Actually, the main reason why it took us so long was the distance. The location of the village was pretty far" Lucy explained.

"I see. I do remember the village mentioned on the mission sheet. So, that was to be expected" Erza nodded in agreement.

"Come on, give us some more details already!" Cana insisted, as she leaned on her hand.

"Fine, fine! Although, there's not really much to say" Lucy responded, as she started narrating what had happened during the mission. While she talked, Wendy simply watched her, with a small smile. Lucy had been one of the first guild members she had met, when she arrived as part of the Fairy Tail team, when they teamed up against Oracion Seis. She was also one of the first people who welcomed her, and accepted her in the guild. During these years, the two girls had been close friends and teammates, but lately, Wendy had started to feel a little differently. She wasn't sure what those feelings were, and whether she already had them, or it was because she had become a teenager, but Wendy had begun to see Lucy in a different way. She always considered Lucy to be attractive, but over the past years, she seemed to have become even prettier. She looked more mature, and Wendy had noticed that she had even become a little taller, which made her look leaner. Lucy had also let her hair grow longer, and while she still tied them in twin pigtails occasionally, she usually let them simply drape over her shoulders. There was no denying it; Lucy had become a beautiful, young woman. Wendy wondered how it would be like to hug her, to feel her smooth skin, caress her silky hair, taste her soft lips…

"Kyah! What am I thinking?" Wendy though, flustered, trying to hide her blush.

"Anyway, since you were successful and you are finally back, this calls for a celebration!" Mirajane said, as she clapped her hands enthusiastically.

"That's sounds nice, Mira, but I'm kinda tired from the trip. I just want to go for a small walk in the city, and then head to my place for a nice bath" Lucy said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Of course, dummy! You should go rest. The party is for the evening, after all" Mirajane responded, lightly.

"Okay, that's good to know then" Lucy said, as she let out a small sight of relief. "I guess I'll go for that walk, then! Wendy, are you coming?" she said, as she turned towards the blue haired girl with a smile.

"You want me to come, too? Sure, I'd really like that!" Wendy responded, enthusiastically.

"Great! How about you, Erza?" Lucy turned towards her other teammate.

"Sounds like fun, but I'm afraid I can't tag along this time. There are a couple of things that require my attention at Fairy Hills" Erza said, simply.

"Is it about the new hot tub?" Mirajane guessed, as Erza nodded in response.

"Exactly! There are still a few details that need to be taken care of, but it will soon be ready" Erza proclaimed, with a satisfied smile.

"With Erza in charge, everything is guaranteed to go smoothly!" Mirajane said, with a hint of pride.

"Okay then, good luck with that, Erza! Shall we, Wendy?" Lucy said, as she gestured with her hand.

"Of course! Are you coming, Carla?" Wendy turned towards the white cat.

"I think I'll stay here. You two go have fun" Carla responded.

"As you want. I'm ready then, Lucy-san!" Wendy said cheerfully, as she got up from her stand.

"We'll see you guys, later" Lucy greeted, as the two girls moved towards the exit of the guild. They passed beside the brawling mages, avoiding a flying chair, and got out of the building.

"So, where are we going, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked, as the two girls made their way in the city.

"I was thinking about one of my favorite clothes' stores. The reward from the mission was pretty good. It should be more than enough to cover my rent, and I can finally get a certain outfit that I had my eyes on, for a while now. Unless, you want to go somewhere else" Lucy said, as she turned towards the blue haired teenager.

"No, it's fine! As long as I am with you, any place is fine" Wendy said, with a small smile.

"You are very sweet, Wendy!" Lucy said, smiling as well, as they continued their way.

"How where things in the guild, while we were away?" Lucy asked curiously, after a while.

"Oh, pretty much the same! A little quieter without Natsu-san around, but after a while there were some who filled his shoes just fine! Gajeel-san for starters, who was followed by Elfman-san, and even Laxus-san picked up the spot! Actually, Laxus-san was probably the loudest" Wendy said, with a chuckle.

"I can imagine!" Lucy said, with an amused expression. The two girls continued chatting, as Lucy asked for more details, and both of them laughed cheerfully, until they reached the clothes' store.

"Here we are! Let's go in" Lucy said, as they got inside the building.

"This place is great! I can see why you like it so much, Lucy-san!" Wendy said enthusiastically, as she looked around in awe.

"It is, isn't? This place has quite a nice selection. And here's the outfit that I wanted" Lucy said, as she picked an elegant, purple colored dress.

"That's a nice dress, Lucy-san! It feels really soft! Why don't you try it on?" Wendy said, as she checked the outfit.

"I will. But first, I want you to pick something! Something that you like" Lucy suddenly said.

"You want me to, pick something? Why?" Wendy asked, surprised.

"I haven't seen you in a while, so I would like to buy you something. You know, as a gift! For being such a good friend" Lucy responded simply, with a grin.

"A gift? Um, that won't be necessary, Lucy-san! I mean, thank you, but, really you don't have to!" Wendy stammered with a flushed expression, as she waved her hands around frantically.

"It's fine, Wendy! You don't need to be shy! It's okay to accept a gift, you know" Lucy said calmly, as she patted the younger girl on the shoulder.

"I- yes, you are right, Lucy-san. I didn't mean to sound rude" Wendy mumbled, as she lowered her head.

"You, sound rude? I don't think you need to worry about that, Wendy. You are the kindest person I've ever known" Lucy said reassuringly. "Now come on. How about one of these? They seem cute" she continued, as she pointed at a stand with various outfits.

"They are pretty nice, indeed!" Wendy said with some enthusiasm, as she browsed through the outfits. She eventually chose a light green dress, with a blue pattern.

"Nice choice! It really suits you, Wendy!" Lucy said approvingly, as Wendy smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks for the gift, Lucy-san!" the blue haired girl said, as the two of them got out of the clothes' store.

"No problem, Wendy! It looks great on you" Lucy responded, casually.

"So, what are you going to do now? Are you going to your apartment?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, I could really use some a nice bath, and then get some rest" Lucy responded, with a small yawn.

"You certainly seem like you could use a nap. I guess, I'll see you at the guild then, for the party" Wendy said, blushing slightly at the thought of Lucy relaxing in her tub.

"Of course! There's no way I would miss it" Lucy said with a light laugh, as she waved and walked away. Wendy simply watched her move away for a while, before she turned, and walked towards a different direction.

* * *

"Wendy-chan! Hey, Wendy-chan, are you listening?" a familiar voice was heard.

"Huh? Wha-what? What is it?" Wendy stammered, as she looked around. After she parted ways with Lucy, Wendy went to the park of the city to meet up with her best friend, Cheria from the guild of Lamia Scale.

"You were spacing out! Is something troubling you?" Cheria said, with some concern.

"Something, troubling me? No, everything is fine! Don't worry, Cheria-chan!" Wendy said, with a reassuring voice. "I was just thinking about Lucy-san, who came back from the mission today" she continued, with a thoughtful expression.

"Oh, I see! You still haven't told her, have you?" Cheria said, with a knowing look.

"Not really! How do I tell her something like this, anyway?" Wendy responded, with a frown. The two girls walked for a while, until they decided to sit under the green trees.

"Well, for starters, have you cleared your own emotions yet? Do you know, how you feel?" Cheria said, as she leaned on her knees.

"I think I do. I know that, I feel all warm and fuzzy when I am around her, when I see her, when I hear her laugh. And I want to be around her more, I want to make her feel happy. Just being close to her, makes me feel good. I am not sure, how to explain it" Wendy mumbled with a hint of frustration, as she turned towards her friend, only to see her looking at her with a sweet smile.

"That means that you actually have feelings for her, Wendy-chan! And it also means, that you have your answer. You just need to go to her, and speak about your feelings, honestly and truthfully, as you did now" Cheria advised her calmly.

"Yeah, but how do I tell her? We've known each other for so long! I can't just go to Lucy-san, and tell her that I like her just like that! What if she gets angry? What if she doesn't want to see me again?" Wendy said, worry evident in her voice.

"You know that Lucy-san would never do that! There's no way she would get angry at you, Wendy-chan! Are you sure, that she doesn't feel like that for you? I mean, didn't you say earlier, that she gave you a gift? Or how she thinks you are becoming cuter?" Cheria responded, with a confident tone.

"Yeah, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything! She was probably just being nice" Wendy speculated, with uncertainty, as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Or, maybe she has some feelings, as well! She might not even be aware of them, but that doesn't mean that they aren't there!" Cheria insisted. "Wendy-chan, you should give it a shot! You are the sweetest, and purest person I have ever known, and your feelings are pure and honest too! Don't keep them bottled up. Talk to Lucy-san, and she will understand. She might even respond better than you expect! Talk to her, and I'm sure everything will be fine" she said encouragingly, as she held Wendy's hands and gave her a fond look.

"Cheria-chan! Thank you!" Wendy whispered softly, as she gave her a warm hug. "You are right! Tonight, at the guild's party, I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna confess my feelings to Lucy-san!" the blue haired girl declared decisively, as she pumped her fists.

"That a girl! You go, Wendy-chan!" Cheria cheered on, as the two girls looked at each other, and started laughing cheerfully.

* * *

It was late in the evening, and Wendy had already started to get ready for the celebration at the guild. Normally, there would be no reason for that, since things wouldn't be so different than a regular day at Fairy Tail, but Wendy wanted to look good, so she would feel more comfortable when she talked to Lucy. After browsing through her wardrobe, and trying a number of different outfits and attires, she decided to go for a simpler, more casual look. So, she put on a sleeveless, crimson top, with a dark blue skirt, and long, black stockings, which gave her a gothic lolita look. She then tied her straight, dark blue hair, in two long pigtails, and wrapped a small, purple ribbon around her waist.

"Okay, I'm ready!" she thought, as she checked her outfit in the mirror, and nodded with a satisfied smile.

"You are finally ready? Jeez, you've been preparing ever since you came from the park" Carla said, with a small sigh.

"It didn't take me that long, Carla" Wendy responded with a small pout, turning towards the white cat. "How do I look?" she asked, as she made a small spin.

"You look great, Wendy, as usual. Have you thought about what you will say?" Carla said, putting her paws on her waist.

"Not yet, but I'll think about it when we get there! Let's go then!" Wendy said eagerly, as she walked towards the door.

"You sure are energetic!" Carla shook her head with an amused smile, as she floated behind the blue haired teenager. The two of them moved swiftly, and it wasn't long before they reached the guild, and got inside. Most of the guild members were already there. Two long tables were laid with treaties and open barrels, and a big "Welcome Back!" banner hung between two pillars, just like Mirajane had said. Wendy moved through the rowdy crowd, scanning around the place, until she finally found the one she was looking for. Lucy was standing at the bar, chatting casually, and, surprisingly, holding a large, wooden cup. Wendy felt her face heat up; Lucy was dressed in the same purple dress that she had bought that morning. The light garment clung tightly around her, and highlighted every curve of her voluptuous body, leaving her shapely legs exposed. Wendy gulped hard, took a deep breath, and walked decisively towards her, having already made up her mind.

"Good evening, Lucy-san!" she greeted with wide smile, trying to remain calm.

"Hey, Wendy! What took you so long? The party has already started!" Lucy said, beaming cheerfully, as she raised her wooden cup.

"I can see that. I'm sure that it still has way to go. Um, Lucy-san, may I talk to you, for a while?" Wendy said, feeling slightly nervous.

"Of course, Wendy! You can tell me anything! What do you want to talk about?" Lucy said willingly, as she put her cup on the counter.

"Um, can we talk in private, please? Maybe, go outside? It's very, loud in here" Wendy mumbled, as she looked around. Lucy tilted her head in confusion, but nodded in agreement, and followed the teenage girl out of the guild, towards the small garden that was near the building, where they stood by one of the wooden benches.

"Well, here we are! Is everything okay, Wendy? You seem, troubled" Lucy said, with some concern.

"No, no, everything is fine, Lucy-san! I'm just, a little nervous" Wendy said honestly, as she turned towards Lucy.

"Nervous? Why is that?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Because, there's something that, I need to tell you. Actually, I wanted to talk to you for a while now" Wendy said shyly, before she continued with a more steady voice. "Lucy-san, ever since I have joined the guild, you have been there for me! You were there for me, when I was lonely, and you have been a very dear friend, all this time" she said, as she moved closer to Lucy, and took her hands.

"That's very sweet, Wendy! You are very important to me too!" Lucy responded with a soft smile, as she squeezed the teenager's hands gently. "What brought this up?" she said lightly, with a hint of wonder.

"I'm very glad to hear that, Lucy-san! The reason why I am saying all this is, is because" Wendy stumbled on her words, trying to come up with a way to voice her feelings, before she decided to confess directly, "because I like you! I, I have feelings for you, Lucy-san! I want to be with you" she finally confessed, looking directly at the blond girl's eyes.

"Wendy! You- you like me? Since, when?" Lucy mumbled, her eyes shooting wide in surprise.

"I'm not sure, but I've been feeling like this for a while. At first, I wasn't really sure what those feelings were, but now I know! I am sure of them! I've fallen for you, Lucy-san!" Wendy said intensely, as she held Lucy's hands tighter. Lucy lowered her head, and remained silent for a few moments, a few long moments that Wendy couldn't tell if hours had passed, until she noticed a small smile forming on the blond girl's lips.

"You have grown, Wendy! To think, that you actually feel like this" Lucy mumbled, as she slowly raised her head, and Wendy was now certain that she was smiling. "It makes me really glad to hear that, Wendy! Because, lately, I've been having some feelings too. The same feelings, as those you have just confessed! But, I couldn't, I wasn't sure how to speak them. I wasn't sure, how you would react! And I, couldn't bear the thought of you getting angry, so I was content just being around you, even as a simple friend" Lucy whispered with a flushed face. Wendy was absolutely stunned. Her mouth fell agape, as she tried to process the situation. Lucy, the girl that she wanted for so long, not only accepted her feelings, but admitted that she felt the same way all along. This must have been a dream.

"Wendy, are you okay?" Lucy said with some uncertainty, as Wendy suddenly snapped from her revere.

"Lucy-san!" she yelled, as she lashed forward, wrapping her hands around Lucy's waist and crushing her lips with her own, in a heated kiss. Lucy tensed, blinking in surprise, until she slowly relaxed and returned the kiss. The kiss was intense but brief, as Wendy slowly moved away. Her face had a deep shade of pink, as she stared deeply into Lucy's eyes, who looked back with a fond expression. There were no words, but they understood each other perfectly, as Wendy leaned closer, covering Lucy's lips once again. She felt Lucy kissing back again, which caused courage to build, and with this, her bottled up emotions were finally unleashed. She lifted the older girl from the ground, causing her to cling on her tighter, and sat her on the wooden bench. Lucy was surprised at the teenage girl's strength, but slowly smiled. Wendy was a Dragon Slayer, after all. Her hand moved upwards, rubbing her back gently, until she reached her head, and pressed lightly, deepening the kiss, while her other hand moved lower, and started caressing her exposed tight. Lucy let out a small moan, and Wendy slipped her tongue through her parted lips, exploring her mouth with passion.

"Whoa! Hold on there, tiger! Don't you think, that's a little fast?" Lucy panted, trying to catch her breath, as Wendy broke the kiss.

"Sorry, Lucy-san! I, couldn't help myself" Wendy mumbled, with an embarrassed smile.

"I, I think I understand. It's okay, Wendy!" Lucy said with a chuckle, as she caressed her cheek gently. "There's no reason to get hasty. We got time. The important thing is that, now we know how we feel for each other" she whispered softly, as she leaned her forehead on Wendy's, who mimicked her action.

"Yes, we do" Wendy said, with a joyful smile.

"So, what do you say? Shall we go back inside?" Lucy said, lightly.

"Of course! As long as we get some time together, after the celebration" Wendy responded, as she helped Lucy get down from the bench.

"Sure, I'd really like that" Lucy said with a joyful smile, as the two girls moved towards the guild, holding hands.

**Author's note: ****I was thinking about a chapter with Wendy and Lucy for a while know, and how would I go about it. After considering a couple of ideas that I had, I decided to make a small time skip, and have Wendy grow a little older for the pairing to work. So, she is a teenager in this chapter, when she is starting to think about someone in a romantic way, and Lucy is slightly older too. And considering how close these two are, and how Wendy has this sort of admiration for Lucy, I think that their feelings could develop like that over time. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be out soon. Until next time!**


	9. Lucy x Levy

**Author's note:**** New update! This chapter is rated M, for suggestive content and lemon scene. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**FAIRY LILIES**

**CHAPTER 9**

Lucy sat on her bed comfortably, with a small smile on her pretty face. The young, Fairy Tail mage had several interests and hobbies to pass her time, including shopping, cooking, going for walks around the city, and of course magic, and hanging out with her close friends from the guild. But Lucy had a more artistic side too, and her hobbies also involved reading literature books, and even writing. In fact, one of her favorite ways to spend her time, was to relax in her bed or her sofa, with a good book. Which is exactly what she chose to do on that sunny day, as she flipped another page from the book that she had been reading. Her eyes moved on the clear pages of the book, running through the sentences, as Lucy held the book closer, while her imagination went vivid with the images that the texts offered her. After some time, Lucy marked the page with a bookie, and left the book on her bed, as she stretched her arms casually.

"This is a great novel! Romance, some good humor, some drama, fantasy, and all these elements are combined in a professional and talented way!" Lucy said, as she looked towards her desk, and her enthusiastic expression turned into a pout.

"I wonder if I'll ever finish my story. I keep getting different ideas, but I'm not sure how to write them!" she mumbled, with a sigh, as she got up and moved towards her desk. There were notebooks, pencils, and sheets of paper, some blank and others half written, scrabbled all over the place. Lucy slowly shook her head, as she started piling up the paper sheets, and tidied her desk.

"At least, I have already written some smaller stories. Oh well, I might come up with something later. For the moment, I think it's time to go to the guild!" the blond girl thought with a smile, as she finished tidying her desk. She then quickly changed from the pajama top and the buggy pants that she was wearing, to a pink top and black shorts, she strapped her black belt with her keys around her waist, grabbed one of her hand bags, and got out of her apartment. Lucy hummed lightly, as she made her way casually towards the guild, greeting on her way the boatmen at the river. It wasn't long before she reached the guild, and got inside the large building.

"Good morning, Mira!" Lucy greeted, as she reached the bar.

"Good morning, Lucy!" Mirajane greeted as well, with a friendly smile. "It took you a while this time. You usually come earlier" she commented, while whipping a wooden cup.

"Yeah, I was reading a book that I bought recently, and I kinda got carried away" Lucy said simply, rubbing the back of her head.

"You really like reading books, don't you, Lucy?" Mirajane said, as she let the clear cup on the counter.

"Not as much as I like them!" a cheerful voice was heard, as Lucy felt an arm wrapping around her shoulders.

"Levy-chan!" she exclaimed, with a bright expression.

"Good morning, Lu-chan! Good morning, Mirajane!" Levy greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, Levy!" Mirajane greeted, as well.

"Hey, Lu-chan! I finished that story that you gave me" Levy said, as she reached for her bag, and took out a notebook.

"You did already?! But I gave it to you like two days ago!" Lucy said, as she took the notebook, with a surprised expression.

"I know! I would have finished it sooner, but first I wanted to finish that other novel that I bought" Levy said, casually.

"Jeez, you surely like to read, Levy-chan!" Lucy commented, putting the notebook in her handbag. "So, um, what do you think? About the story, I mean" she asked, with some nervousness.

"It was great! A nicely written romance! As expected from Lu-chan! So, when are you going to finish that other story you told me about? You've been writing that one in like, forever" Levy said, with a small pout.

"Yeah, I'm still working on that one. Don't worry, you'll still be the first one to see it when I'm done with it, eventually. In the meantime, why don't you check this one? It's a little short, but I want to hear what you think about it" Lucy said, as she took out another notebook from her hand bag, and passed it to her friend.

"Another one?! Great, I'll be done with this by tomorrow!" the blue haired girl said, enthusiastically.

"How come you give your stories only to Levy, Lucy? I would like to see them too" Mirajane complained, but Lucy knew that she didn't mean it seriously.

"Well, I'm a little embarrassed, Mira! Maybe later, when I feel more comfortable about them" Lucy mumbled, with an embarrassed expression. "Levy-chan here is my writing buddy! She reads my stories and gives me tips on how to improve!" she continued with a brighter expression, putting her arm around the smaller girl's shoulders.

"Yeap, that's me! Although, I don't really need to say much. Lu-chan is better than she thinks!" Levy said, with a wide smile.

"Aww, thanks Levy-chan!" Lucy said with a girly voice, rubbing her cheek on Levy's cheek, who mimicked her action. "Um, why are you staring at us like that, Mira?" the blond girl asked, noticing her friend's smirk.

"You guys look so adorable together!" Mirajane commented with a dreamy voice, as she clapped her hands. Lucy and Levy looked each other, and then slowly moved away, with flushed expressions.

"So, Lu-chan, I've heard about a new bookstore that opened up a few days ago. I was going to go check it today. Wanna come with me?" Levy asked, with a friendly smile.

"Of course! I wanted to see that place too! Shall we go now?" Lucy said, enthusiastically.

"Okay! Let's go" Levy responded, as she hopped from her stand.

"We'll see you later then, Mira!" Lucy greeted, as she got up as well.

"Have fun you two!" Mirajane waved, as the two girls moved towards the exit of the guild.

* * *

"This place is amazing!" Levy squealed with glowing eyes, as she looked around excitedly.

"I know, right? It's pretty impressive!" Lucy nodded in agreement, as she walked along with Levy among the large book selves.

"There are so many books! And such a great variety! It has so many different sections. There are romantic novels, crime and mystery stories, poetry, encyclopedias, maps, books on magic, and even manga!" the blue haired girl said, still looking around.

"So, do you have anything particular in mind?" Lucy asked, as they approached one of the book selves.

"Not really! Let's just look around, and see if we can find anything" Levy responded casually, as she picked a book. Lucy started walking by nearby bookcases, occasionally stopping and checking some books that she found interesting.

"A book about Dragons? Natsu will probably like that! It even has pictures" Lucy thought, as she picked a large book, with a hard, brown cover.

"This looks interesting! A young princess is trying to find her sister in order to stop a long winter, and her sister has ice powers! Gray might find this interesting. And look at that, a cake recipe book! Erza would love that! As a matter of fact, Mirajane might find that interesting too" the blond girl though, as she kept looking at the books.

"Did you find anything interesting?" Levy asked.

"A couple of books, yeah. How about you?" Lucy turned towards her friend, only to find her practically hidden behind a large book, with a dark green cover.

"So did I. This book on magical runes is amazing! I'll definitely keep this in mind" Levy said with a wide grin, as she closed the book, and put it away. "There's one more than I want to check, but it's all the way up there" she continued with a small pout, as she looked towards one of the upper selves.

"This does seem a little high" Lucy commented, as she moved next to her. "Do you want a lift?" she asked jokingly.

"Hmph! Are you implying something, Lu-chan?" Levy huffed with puffed cheeks, as she put her hands on her waist.

"He, heh, calm down, Levy-chan! I'm just joking" Lucy said nervously with a slight sweatdrop, as she raised her hands in defense.

"Very funny! Anyway, I think I'm gonna use that ladder over there" Levy said dryly, as she pulled a nearby wooden ladder.

"Suit yourself" Lucy said lightly, as she turned around to look at some other books.

"Hey, Levy-chan, what do you think about this?" she asked, as she turned around, holding a colorful book, but stopped abruptly. Levy had already climbed the ladder, and as a result, Lucy came face first with her lean legs. She slowly raised her eyes, and noticed that she could almost see under her friend's dress.

"Did you say something, Lu-chan? I didn't hear you" Levy's voice came from the top of the ladder, breaking Lucy out of her stupor.

"Huh? No, it's nothing!" Lucy responded hastily with a flushed expression, as she quickly turned around. She breathed slowly, trying to calm herself down, until her attention was caught by a smaller book, with a light pink cover. Lucy picked it up, and took a peek inside, until she felt her face heat up again.

"This is a love story! Between girls!" she thought intensely, as she scanned through the pages.

"Hey, what do you have there?" Levy's voice was suddenly heard beside her, causing Lucy to nearly jump to the ceiling.

"Whoa! No-nothing, Levy-chan! Just, taking a look around!" she stammered nervously, as she tried to hide the small book.

"Are you okay, Lu-chan? Your face is red. Is everything alright?" Levy asked with some concern, tilting her head.

"I'm fine, Levy-chan! It's just that, I stayed up late last night, reading that new book, so I didn't get much sleep" Lucy responded, trying to sound calm.

"Oh, I see! I've done this thing too! So, are you done? I have already picked what I wanted for now" Levy said lightly, pointing at a number of books that she was holding.

"Sure, I'm ready too" Lucy mumbled, as she raised the recipe book she had found earlier. The two girls purchased their picks, and got out of the bookstore.

"So, I'm gonna head to my room now. I can't wait to take a look at all these. And, I will also read the story that you gave me" Levy said enthusiastically, as she patted her bag.

"That sounds great, Levy-chan! I guess, I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Lucy said.

"Of course! I'll come by your place" Levy responded, brightly. "See you later tomorrow then, Lu-chan!" she greeted, as she slowly moved away.

"Bye, Levy-chan!" Lucy waved back, with a small smile. She watched Levy walk away, and waited for a while until her friend was almost out of her sight. Lucy then walked back into the bookstore. She moved towards the spot they were a while ago, and picked the small book with the pink cover, that had picked her interest earlier.

* * *

The next morning had arrived, and Lucy was sitting on her bed, reading the book she had purchased the previous day. Her face seemed to have a constant crimson shade, as the story turned out to be more heated than she first anticipated. She remembered Levy mentioning that Erza had been reading some "dirty" books, and wondered if they were anything like that book she was reading. After she finally finished, she let out a small sigh.

"That was, interesting!" she said to herself, as she closed the book. "The story was certainly good, pretty romantic and even sweet, but those intimate scenes!" she mumbled, as she slowly wiped her forehead. She got up from her bed, and placed the book in her bookcase.

"Good thing that story is still in my notes" Lucy thought with a mix of relief and embarrassment, as she remembered a romantic story that she had written herself, and she would prefer if it would remain hidden. At that moment, there was a knock on her door.

"I'm coming!" Lucy said loudly, as she walked casually across her living room. "Who is it?" she asked, stopping behind her door.

"It's me, Lu-chan!" a familiar voice was heard.

"Hey, Levy-chan! Come in!" Lucy responded enthusiastically, as she opened the door, allowing her friend to walk in.

"Good morning, Lu-chan! Did I wake you up?" Levy said, as Lucy closed the door.

"Not really, I've been up for a while now. Can I get you anything? Some juice, some ice tea, or maybe coffee?" Lucy asked, turning towards the blue haired girl.

"Ice tea would be nice! Thanks!" Levy responded with a small smile.

"Coming right up! Make yourself at home" Lucy said cheerfully, as she moved towards her kitchen. Levy sat comfortably at the couch, as Lucy opened her fridge and took out an orange carton. Maybe it was because she was still affected by the novel, but Levy seemed particularly attractive at that moment. She was dressed in a light orange dress, which showed off her smooth, lean legs, and had her wavy hair tied with a yellow bandana. Lucy always considered Levy to be beautiful. She had this adorable cuteness to her, with her cheerful attitude, and her friendly personality. Besides, she was one of her first friends in the guild, since she was more approachable than the seemingly strict Erza, or the idol Mirajane that everyone had a crush on. And despite her petite size, she was far from skinny. On the contrary, Lucy thought that she had some nice curves in all the right places.

"Wait, what am I thinking? Calm down, Lucy!" the blond girl mentally scolded herself, as she shook her head to sent these thoughts away. She took the filled glass, took a small breath to calm herself, and moved towards the living room.

"There you go, Levy-chan! Sorry it took me a while. I was, looking for, the glass!" Lucy said with an embarrassed smile, rubbing the back of her head.

"It's okay, don't worry about it" Levy responded lightly, as she took a sip from the cold beverage.

"Anyway, did you read the story? What do you think?" Lucy asked with some eagerness, as she sat to the couch as well. Levy seemed to freeze for a moment, or at least that was the impression that Lucy had, until she put the glass on the small table in front of them.

"Yeah, the story. Well, honestly, it was pretty good! Yeah, surprisingly good. It's just that, I guess, I didn't expect, this kind of story from you, Lu-chan" Levy stammered timidly, and Lucy was sure this time that her friend started blushing.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"It is a nice romance, really! Only, a little more daring than I expected" Levy continued, as she took out the notebook from her bag, and passed it to Lucy, who took it, still feeling confused. She opened the notebook, and took a peak at the story, and her face immediately took a deep crimson shade.

"It, it can't be! No way! Not this one!" she thought trembling, with a dumbfounded expression, as she started sweating bullets, and she was sure that steam was coming from above her head.

"Um, Lu-chan? Are you, okay?" Levy said slowly, with a nervous expression.

"I gave you the wrong story! You- you were not supposed to see this! No one was! This- this is so embarrassing!" Lucy yelled, jumping from the sofa, as she waved around the story that she thought was still among her notes.

"Oh, I see. That explains it" Levy mumbled, as she looked towards the floor.

"Levy-chan, I can explain! It's not what you think! I- I don't write stories like that! It was just a random idea that came to me! That's all, only a onetime thing!" Lucy tried to explain herself frantically, growing more anxious by the second.

"It would be too bad, if it was only a onetime thing. Because, it was really good. I actually, enjoyed it" Levy responded calmly, as she slowly raised her head, and Lucy was stunned to notice that she was smiling.

"Eh?! What?" she mumbled, trying to process the situation, as Levy got up, and stood close to her.

"Lu-chan, I have noticed you checking me out, when you thought I wasn't looking, and I'm sure it has happened more times than I have noticed. And I also saw the book that you tried to hide from me yesterday, it's a book that I have actually read myself, recently. Lu-chan, do you like, this sort of stuff?" Levy said slowly, as she stared Lucy directly at her eyes, with a slight blush.

"Levy-chan" Lucy mumbled, lowering her head. There was nothing she could do; her secret had been found out. By one of the people, that she would prefer it remained a secret. The only thing left to do, was be honest. At least, Levy seemed to be okay with that. Holding on to that thought, Lucy raised her head with a decisive expression.

"Yes, Levy-chan! I have thought, about this kind of stuff. And most importantly, I have thought about you! I have started feeling like this about you, for a while now. I was just, not sure how to tell you. And now, I just wish I would have told you sooner. So we could avoid, this situation" Lucy admitted, with a sweet smile, as she took the smaller girl's hands, and squeezed them, gently.

"It's okay, Lu-chan! Actually, I prefer that it turned out like this. It gave me some time to think about it. And realize, my own feelings" Levy responded blushing, with a warm expression.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy whispered, softly.

"So, um, what do we do now?" Levy said, with a sheepish smile.

"Well, I guess, since we both read that book, we could try some of the scenes. What do you say?" Lucy suggested, with a mischievous smirk, as she lightly cupped the blue haired girl's chin.

"Some- some of the scenes?" Levy stammered with a flushed expression, but she was silenced, as she felt a pair of soft lips cover her own. Levy blinked in surprise, but she soon relaxed, and slowly returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around Lucy's back, as the blond girl put her hands around her waist.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea" the blue haired girl mumbled with a small smile, after Lucy slowly moved away. The blond girl smiled coyly, as she wrapped her arms around Levy's waist more firmly.

"Let's take this somewhere more comfortable, then!" Lucy said, as she lifted her with one swift move, causing the smaller girl to yelp, and instinctively cling to her tighter.

"Hey, what are you doing there? You don't have to carry me" Levy mumbled with, a flushed expression, as Lucy carried her towards her bed.

"Why not? Besides, you are so light, that it's pretty easy to hold you like this" Lucy said, with a teasing smile, as she nearly reached her bed.

"Hmph! So, you are teasing me again about my size!" Levy huffed, with puffed cheeks. "Very well! It's my turn!" she said decisively, as she suddenly gave Lucy a heated kiss. Lucy was caught off guard, she nearly lost her balance as her legs bumped on the bedside, and landed roughly on her soft bed, with Levy still holding on to her.

"Hey, what was that? We nearly fell!" Lucy protested, after Levy broke the kiss.

"But we landed on soft ground, didn't we?" Levy giggled, caressing the blond girl's cheek. "And look at that! It seems that little Levy, is on top" she continued with a teasing tone, as she leaned closer. Before Lucy could react, she felt a pair of warm lips landing on the side of her neck, and starting nibbling on the soft spot. Lucy let out a small moan, as Levy slowly rubbed her back with both of her hands, before slowly moving away, and looking at her directly, her hazel orbs staring deeply into Lucy's chocolate brown ones.

"Levy-chan" Lucy whispered.

"You look really beautiful, Lu-chan! And this, is quite a light outfit" Levy commented, as she eyed the blond's outfit. Lucy was dressed in a light, sleeveless, white top, with light blue shorts.

"Well, I am in my apartment! So, I prefer to be comfortable. I don't think there is anything wrong with this" Lucy responded, as she pouted with a light blush, avoiding Levy's stare.

"Of course not! And it makes it even easier for me, to admire your wonderful body!" Levy said with a mischievous smile, as she slightly lifted the blond's top, and rubbed her taut stomach.

"Hey, what kind of comment is that?" Lucy said timidly, her face now having a deep shade of pink. In response, Levy gave her another heated kiss, running her tongue over her sweet, velvet lips, and wrapping her arm around her head to deepen the kiss. Lucy hummed softly, slowly kissing back, but let out a sharp breath, as she felt Levy's other hand sliding under her top, and cupping her ample breast. Levy continued kissing the taller girl, enjoying her sweet taste, as her hand graced the side of her breast, and her thumb slowly rubbed her hardened nub, causing Lucy to let out another surprised yelp.

"Levy-chan, since when you were such a tease?" Lucy mumbled, as she looked at the girl above her, with a glazed expression.

"It's because you are so cute, Lu-chan! And also because, I wanted this, for so long" Levy said with a heated voice, as she straddled Lucy's waist. She moved her hands towards the hem of Lucy's top and pulled it upwards, as Lucy raised her hands in response, completely exposing her half naked body. Levy stood like this for a moment, and took in the sight in front of her. Lucy was laying underneath her, dressed only in a pair of light shorts, panting heavily, with a flushed expression.

"Lu-chan, you are simply, wonderful! Absolutely, magnificent!" Levy whispered, as she ran her hands over the taller girl's curvaceous body, from her firm tights, to her tight belly, and then towards her ample bosom, causing her to let a long moan.

"Levy-chan, wait! I want, to see you too" Lucy said silently, between her heaving panting. Levy stood for a moment, blushing heavily at Lucy's words, but then smiled.

"I guess, that's fair" she mumbled, as she removed her short dress, leaving herself wrapped in her frilly, blue lingerie. She then pulled her bandana with a swift move, letting her wavy hair flow wildly on her shoulders, framing her pretty face.

"You look amazing, Levy-chan!" Lucy said with a small smile, as she slowly caressed Levy's lean thighs.

"Thanks, Lu-chan! But, I'm not done with you, yet" Levy said, with a heated voice, as she moved her hands towards the taller girl. She massaged her soft mounds slowly and teasingly, eliciting more moans from the blond girl, and causing her to arc her back to her touch. Levy could no longer hold back, she leaned forward, and started trailing heated kisses on Lucy's smooth neck. She kissed and licked the soft spot, then moved towards her collarbone, and continued lower, until she finally reached her full breasts, and took a hardened nub between her lips. She reveled at the sweet spot, kissing, licking, and sucking. She wrapped her arm around Lucy's back, and held her tighter, increasing the intensity of her ministrations, while her other hand moved lower, it slipped under her shorts, and felt the wetness of her panties. Lucy writhed in pleasure underneath her, her eyes were shut, her hands gripped the sheets tightly, and her breathing came out rugged and heavy between her moans. Levy moved to the other soft mound, offering it the same attention, as her hand slipped under her panties, and rubbed over her heated core.

"Levy-chan! Please" Lucy whispered with a heavy voice. Levy understood, as she moved lower, grabbed the shorts, and took them off in a swift move, leaving Lucy only covered in her white panties. She looked at Lucy, silently asking for permission, and Lucy nodded with a faint smile. Levy smiled, as she moved closer and gave Lucy another heated kiss. She then slipped lower, kissing her way down Lucy's body until she reached in front of her panties, and removed the thin undergarment. She kissed Lucy's inner thighs softly, before moving towards her heated core. She lapped at her silky folds eagerly, while her hands moved upwards and cupped Lucy's full breasts. She continued licking and sucking with vigor, as she kneaded and folded her breasts roughly, causing Lucy to writhe and moan uncontrollably until she couldn't take anymore. She let a long moan and arched her back, as she reached her climax, and then fell back on the bed, panting heavily. Levy lifted her head, and crawled on top of Lucy, watching her chest moving slowly, while she tried to catch her breath. The blue haired girl caressed her cheek with a warm smile, moving a golden lock behind her ear, as Lucy slowly opened her eyes and looked at her fondly.

"That was, amazing, Levy-chan!" she said slowly, as she held the blue haired girl close.

"It really was! I can't believe we really did this, Lu-chan" Levy responded, with a bright smile.

"Yes, we did. And we are not done, yet. Now it's my turn, Levy-chan!" Lucy said with a mischievous expression, as Levy suddenly felt her bra being unclasped. Before she realized what Lucy meant, she found her positions shifted, with Lucy lying on top of her, as her bra was sent flying to the floor.

"Hey, Lu-chan! What are you doing?" Levy stammered, surprised.

"You are not the only one who had been waiting for this, Levy-chan! And now, I will get to enjoy your beautiful body!" Lucy whispered, holding both of Levy's hands pinned above her hand with her own hand, while her other hand massaged her pert breasts, running her thumbs over the hardened numbs. It was Levy's turn to start moaning, and she was quickly silenced, as Lucy gave her a heated kiss. Her hand continued fondling her firm breasts, and then slowly moved lower, as Lucy traced her fingers over her lean body, until it reached between her thighs, and slipped under her panties, causing Levy to let out a sharp breath.

"Lu-chan! Aah!" she gasped, as Lucy grinned mischievously.

"Does this feel good, Levy-chan?" she said teasingly, moving her fingers slowly, and causing Levy to moan in response. Lucy's grin grew wider, feeling Levy's lean body tremble under her touch, as she writhed helplessly, and moved closer, still holding her hands. She kissed her neck eagerly, almost roughly, causing the smaller girl to let out a small cry, and then moved towards her pert breasts, taking them between her lips, and enjoying how firm they were. Lucy reveled on the trapped girl's breasts, sucking roughly, and moving her fingers at a quicker pace, until Levy let out a long moan, her entire body tensed, and Lucy felt her fingers grow wet, before she slowly removed them.

"Lu-chan" Levy panted with half lidded eyes. Lucy felt her breath come out quicker at the sight in front of her. Levy was laying underneath her, panting heavily, her silky blue hair flowed wildly, her entire body was flushed and glistering. Lucy wanted more of her. She held her hands pinned and leaned closer once again.

"You are so beautiful, Levy-chan" she whispered. She then started massaging, kissing, licking, and fondling her lean body, and moved lower, kissing her smooth belly, until she reached in front of her blue panties. The small fabric was pushed aside, and Levy moaned wildly again, as Lucy kissed vigorously between her thighs. She moved both of her hands lower, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl's thighs firmly, she grabbed her waist, and nearly lifted her off the bed, lapping and sucking wildly between her silky folds, until Levy reached her peak again hard, screaming Lucy's name and shaking uncontrollably. Lucy then let the petite girl fall slowly back on the bed. Levy simply laid limp, panting heavily and Lucy kissed her cheek softly, before lying next to her, exhausted as well. The two girls tried to catch their breaths, and simply looked each other with flushed expressions. They both giggled lightly, as they entailed their fingers together. They kissed softly, and wrapped in a warm embrace, smiling joyfully, as they rested comfortably in each other's arms.

**Author's note: This is another pairing that I always found cute. Lucy and Levy had been pretty close ever since Lucy joined Fairy Tail, so I think that this pairing fits for a more heated chapter. I may consider writing another chapter like this, with a new pairing or with a pairing that I have already done. If I have another one, I'll probably change the rating of the story as well. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews and thoughts on the story will be greatly appreciated! Until next time!**


	10. Lucy x Yukino

**Author's note:**** The new chapter is here! This chapter contains suggestive content and lemony scene. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**FAIRY LILIES**

**CHAPTER 10**

The Fairy Tail mages loaded their baggage on the carriages, as they carried them over from the inn they resided. The Grand Magic Games had been completed with Fairy Tail's big victory, and despite the mayhem that followed, things had been resolved in the best way possible. The city of Crocus returned to its usual rhythms, although there was still talking and excitement about the Games.

"I got everything here. This is my last bag" Lucy said, as she put a small bag on the back of the carriage.

"Aye! I got my bags too" Happy said, as he floated above the carriage, dropping a bag as well.

"Good. Then we are almost done here" Erza nodded with a small smile, as Natsu secured the baggage, tying them together and closing the back door.

"This should do it" he grinned, satisfied.

"Natsu, did you return the crown to the king?" Erza asked, with a scolding expression.

"Yeah, yeah, I gave it back last night" Natsu responded casually, with a wave of his hand.

"Where's Gray?" Lucy asked with wonder, as she looked around.

"Over there. He's talking with Ultear" Erza said, as Lucy turned towards the direction that she pointed, noticing Gray and Ultear standing a little further from them.

"Are you feeling better?" Ultear said, with concern.

"I'm fine. It will take more than a few dragon things to take me down. It's a good thing that I used my magic to defend against them, while Lyon took them out" Gray said simply, before he stared directly at the dark haired girl.

"What about you? What were you thinking with that stunt you tried to pull? What if I didn't stop you?" he said with a serious expression, as Ultear lowered her eyes.

"You know how things were, Gray! I thought, that maybe I could fix this, set everything right. That I could atone, for everything I have done" she said slowly.

"And you think this would make things right? What about everything you've done all this time? All those dark guilds that you've stopped? Doesn't that count?" Gray said.

"It's not that simple" the dark haired girl mumbled, but looked up with surprise, as she felt two arms grab her.

"Listen to me! I understand how you must feel with everything that has happened. But, it wasn't all your fault! You've been through some hard times, you've had your own struggles. And someone used all that, to manipulate you. You may had your own plans, but eventually you were used too. All you can do right now, is move forward! You have a second chance, despite everything you've been through. Don't throw it away, don't be reckless! Especially since you have people, who care about you!" Gray said intensely, staring at her.

"Gray!" Ultear mumbled, before a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Fine, I'll try to be more careful! To think that I would be scolded by you, about being reckless!" she said with an appeasing tone.

"Good!" Gray sighed with some relief, before realizing how close they were.

"So, um, what will you do know? Are you going to leave the city?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head with some embarrassment.

"I suppose. There still some things that we need to take care of" Ultear responded lightly.

"I see. You know, you could join the guild. It would be better than wandering around" Gray suggested.

"I don't think that would be a good idea" Ultear said with a small laugh, before turning around.

"Your friends are waiting, Gray! Farewell, for now" she greeted with a light tone, as she slowly moved away.

"Yeah, see you" Gray mumbled. He let out another sigh, and walked towards the rest of the Fairy Tail mages, with his hands in his pockets.

"Have you said your goodbyes?" Erza asked, as Gray got closer.

"I have. Let's just go already" he said simply.

"We are ready to go then!" Lucy said energetically.

"Lucy-sama" a soft voice was suddenly heard, causing Lucy to slowly turn around.

"Yukino!" she said with surprise, as she saw the white heard girl standing in front of her.

"Greetings, everyone! Um, might if have a couple of words with you, Lucy-sama? In private, please" Yukino said timidly, looking towards the ground. Lucy turned towards her friends, who nodded in agreement.

"It's fine. We can take this time to check our wagon once more" Erza said.

"Again? Come on!" Natsu groaned.

"Stop growling! It is better than leaving anything behind" Gray said, moving towards the wagon, while Lucy and Yukino walked a little further.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Yukino? Is everything alright with your guild?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, everything is fine! Um, I see that you are about to leave" Yukino commented.

"Yeah, we've been away from Magnolia for a while now. And even though Crocus is a beautiful city, we can't wait to go back" Lucy said, looking around.

"I see. I just wanted to ask, would it be okay if I paid you a visit at Magnolia? It sounds like a lovely town, and I would like to see it. Perhaps you could, show me around" Yukino said with a small smile, slightly blushing.

"Of course! I'd love for you to visit me! We'll have so much fun together!" Lucy beamed with excitement, as Yukino's smile grew brighter.

"Great! It's a date, I mean it's settled then!" she said hastily, trying to cover her words. Lucy looked at her with some confusion, and Yukino felt her face heat up, as she grew more embarrassed.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then! I mean, I'll be at the town tomorrow! We can meet at Magnolia Park, around noon! I'll wait there! Farewell, Lucy-sama!" Yukino fumbled with her words, as she took a small bow and quickly moved away.

"What was that about?" Lucy mumbled, putting her hands on her waist, still confused at the white haired girl's reaction.

* * *

The way back to Magnolia was pretty calm and quiet. The Fairy Tail mages simply relaxed at their seats, casually chatting with each other, until the carriages reached the town. A big celebration broke out, as most of the people were out at the streets, ready to welcome the victorious mages. The building of the guild had been repaired and restored, and the Fairy Tail mages made their triumphant return. The lively celebration continued inside the building of the guild, as the mages were overjoyed to be back together, at the place they considered their home. The afternoon slowly arrived, and everyone returned to their places, with Lucy feeling eager to get a nice bath, and rest in her comfortable bed, back at her apartment. Lucy smiled gleefully, as she took a tranquil, relaxing sleep in her warm bed, and felt refreshed when she got up the next morning. She was taking her breakfast, thinking how she would pass her day, when Yukino's words came to her mind.

"That's right, she said she would wait at the park, and it's almost noon. This should be fun" the blond girl thought with a smile, as she got up. She stood in front of her wardrobe for a while, pondering what she should wear, until she settled for a casual outfit, consisting of a red tank top and blue shorts. She strapped her belt with her keys around her waist, put on her knee high, black boots, and got out of her apartment. Lucy made her way towards the central park of the town, thinking about her meeting with her fellow Stellar mage. It was true that the blond hadn't met a lot of Stellar mages like her, it was a rare kind of magic after all, so Yukino naturally picked her interest. Lucy grew particularly fond of her, when she found out that Yukino, despite her typical and composed attitude, was actually a pretty sweet and kind girl, who cared deeply about her own spirits. She also didn't miss the fact that the white haired girl was quite good looking. Lucy continued making all these thoughts, having nearly reached her destination, until she saw the girl that occupied her thoughts standing next to the gates of the park. The blond moved closer but suddenly paused, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging agape, as she noticed Yukino's outfit. She was dressed in a short, light blue dress, which highlighted her curvaceous body and reached a little above her knees, with matching white heels, and long, white stockings that covered her smooth legs. Lucy blinked a couple of times, and shook her head, quickly regaining her composure, as she slowly walked towards her.

"Hey, Yukino!" she greeted cheerfully, causing the white haired girl to turn towards her and smile in response.

"Good evening, Lucy-sama! I'm so glad you came" she said politely, taking a small bow.

"Of course, I would come! I wasn't too late, was I?" Lucy asked.

"No, I only got here a few minutes ago" Yukino responded lightly.

"Great! So, um, where would you like to start? Have you ever been to Magnolia before?" Lucy said, with some curiosity.

"Actually, I have! But, it has been a while since then, and I wanted to visit Magnolia again, at some point. The city is as lovely as I remember it!" Yukino said, as she looked around with a composed smile, but something told Lucy that she was feeling more enthusiastic than she let on.

"I see. In that case, how about we take a small walk around the city, and then go for a cup of coffee?" Lucy suggested.

"Sounds great!" Yukino responded with a smile.

"Good! Let's go, then. By the way, you look amazing!" Lucy said lightly, causing Yukino to lower her head in embarrassment.

"Thank you, Lucy-sama!" she said timidly, as she smiled with a slight blush.

* * *

"That was fun. Magnolia looks even better than I remember it" Yukino said. After enjoying their walk around the city, the two girls decided to sit at one of Lucy's favorite café.

"I'm really glad you enjoyed our little tour. I was little nervous about being your guide, but since you've visited the city before, it made it easier to show you around" Lucy responded. Yukino gave a small smile, before she took a sip from her drink. The two girls remained silent for a while, enjoying their beverages, before Lucy talked again.

"So, how are things back at Sabretooth? Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Oh yes, everything is great! Things have changed a lot. We have taken Fairy Tail's example, and now we are showing more care for each other. At least, we are trying to. We still have some way to go, but being the strongest guild isn't our main concern anymore. Taking care of each other is. Fairy Tail has taught that us that!" Yukino responded with composed enthusiasm, as she looked towards Lucy with a grateful smile.

"This is great, Yukino! I'm so glad to hear this!" Lucy said with a wide grin.

"Thank you, Lucy-sama! It's all thanks to Fairy Tail. This tournament, has been good for our guild" the white haired girl said slowly, as she looked towards her cup.

"I take it that they treat you better then? I mean, after they asked you to go back?" Lucy said, with some hesitance.

"Indeed, they have all been great! Sting-sama has been apologizing again and again, and he is being so nice. And Rogue-sama even smiles more often, well for his standards. It's a little funny actually, seeing them and everyone else acting like this" Yukino said with a small giggle, which Lucy found adorable.

"I guess things are much simpler now, without that jerk guild master there. What about Minerva? Have you heard anything from her, or have you tried looking for her whereabouts?" Lucy said.

"Not really. We haven't heard anything, but Sting-sama and Rogue-sama are looking for her" Yukino responded.

"Is that so? I don't know if she would fit with what you are trying to do, though" Lucy said with uncertainty.

"I'm not so sure about that. Minerva-sama may be bossy and even cruel at times, but I have a feeling that she is not as bad as she appears. Maybe the guild master has played a role in her becoming like this. Perhaps if she had a chance, she could be kinder. Sting-sama and Rogue-sama think so too" Yukino said thoughtfully.

"Maybe you have a point" Lucy said simply, taking a sip from her drink.

"I see that you speak warmly about Sting and Rogue. Do you like any of them?" she asked curiously, as she leaned on her hands.

"What? Why would… No! I mean, I do like them as friends, especially since they started being nicer. But, I don't like them, the way you mean" Yukino fumbled with her words timidly, with a flushed expression.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you! I was just curious, that's all! Maybe, this did come a little out of nowhere" Lucy smiled, as she rubbed the back of her head with some embarrassment.

"It's okay, Lucy-sama. I can understand why you would ask this. It's just that, I didn't want you to reach any wrong conclusions. Especially you" Yukino mumbled, looking at her cup.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Lucy tilted her head with wonder.

"I mean, um… I mean, what I wanted to say…" Yukino stumbled, still avoiding Lucy's eyes, as her face took a crimson shade.

"Hey, it's okay! You can talk to me" Lucy said softly, as she put her hand on top of Yukino's hand gently, causing her to let out a quick breath. Her eyes travelled towards her covered hand, before they slowly rose to meet Lucy's, who smiled at her encouragingly. The white haired girl took a deep breath.

"What I meant to say is that, I like you, Lucy-sama! I'm not sure how, or when did I start feeling like that, but after everything that happened at the Games, and all those things that we did together, I couldn't stop thinking about you. You are so kind, brave, smart and beautiful and, I wanted to see you again" she said slowly but steadily, her eyes not moving from Lucy despite her nervousness.

"That's, why I wanted to visit you again. I know that it's sudden and, you don't have to respond right away. I can understand it, if you don't feel the same. I just want to ask you, not to push me away" she finished, letting out a heavy sign, as she lowered her head. She couldn't bear to watch Lucy anymore and wait for her reaction, nor could she stand the thunderous beating of her heart. She let out a small gasp however, when she felt hand gently cupping her chin, and raising her head slowly. Lucy was watching her with a fond smile, a light shade of pink spread across her cheeks.

"You are so adorable, you know that?" she whispered.

"Lucy-sama" Yukino mumbled.

"I'm so glad, that I'm not the only one who feels that way! And to think that I was wondering, how would I talk to you" the blond girl said, with a light laugh.

"You mean…" Yukino said slowly.

"Yes, Yukino! I like you too! In fact, I think I like you more than you think" Lucy said, as she moved closer, until they were mere inches apart.

"So, how would you like to come by my apartment then?" she whispered. Yukino looked with a stunned expression, but slowly smiled, as she nodded her head.

"Yes, Lucy-sama! I think, I'd like that" she responded.

* * *

The door was shut with a mild thud, as Lucy walked inside her apartment, while Yukino looked around.

"This is a really nice place!" she commented.

"I'm glad you like it" Lucy said lightly, as she stood next to her. She noticed that the white haired girl looked nervous and she seemed to be avoiding her look. Lucy tried to make her feel more comfortable, and took her hands into her own, giving them a gentle squeeze, causing Yukino to turn towards her.

"Look, Yukino. I understand if, you don't want to continue, if you are not sure. It's okay, we could do something else" she said, but Yukino shook her head.

"It's not that, Lucy-sama! I do want this" she responded vividly, before lowering her head.

"It's just that, I'm a little nervous" she mumbled with a sheepish smile, blushing slightly.

"Then, let me make you feel more comfortable" Lucy said softly, as she wrapped her arms around the white haired girl, pulling her closer. Yukino let out a small gasp, as she looked up, her blush growing deeper. Her light brown orbs locked with Lucy's chocolate brown ones, who stared at her with a fond expression, before leaning closer.

"It's okay" she heard her whispering, before she felt a pair of warm lips cover her own. Yukino blinked a couple of times, before realizing what was happening. Her whole body grew stiff, but she slowly relaxed and closed her eyes. Lucy kissed her with passion, enjoying her sweet lips, and running her hands over her smooth back, feeling Yukino slightly shiver, before reaching her silver white locks. She heard Yukino let out a slight hum and smiled into the kiss, before slowly moving away. Both girls stared each other with flushed faces, as they tried to catch their breath.

"Lucy-sama. Your lips, are so soft" Yukino mumbled, unable to pull her eyes away from Lucy's gaze.

"Yukino! I want you so much!" Lucy said with a husky voice, before she leaned closer, capturing Yukino's lips in another heated kiss. Lucy kissed her more aggressively this time, feeling a burning sensation filling her up, as she held her closer. She tasted the older girl's soft, velvet lips, enjoying her sweet taste, before pushing her tongue forward, and exploring her mouth, causing Yukino to moan as Lucy deepened the kiss with increased passion. Yukino was left dazed after the intense make out session, and Lucy slowly turned her around, so she was facing her back, before pulling her closer once again.

"You are so beautiful!" she whispered, before she started nibbling on the white haired girl's ear lobe, as her hands moved slowly over her curvaceous body. Yukino let out a sharp breath, as Lucy ran her hands from her sides towards her stomach, and moved upwards until they cupped her ample breasts. Lucy's lips slithered to her cheek and kissed down, towards the side of her neck. She started kissing and sucking on the soft spot, while her hands massaged Yukino's firm bosom, eliciting more heavy moans from the white haired girl.

"Aah! Lucy-sama, not there!" she panted with half lidded eyes. Lucy realized that she had found one of her sweet spots and continued her assault of her soft neck more intensely, sucking harder and even lightly biting her. Yukino let out a small cry, and Lucy finally seized her assault, noticing a light bruise on the milky white skin. She smiled mischievously, feeling like she had claimed the older girl for her own, and lightly cupped her chin, slowly turning her head. She stared at her for a while, before giving her another passion filled, hungry kiss, taking complete control over her. Yukino complied and let out more moans, as Lucy's hands roamed freely over her body. The thin fabric of her dress only increased her sensations, and Lucy could almost touch Yukino's soft skin under it. She pulled the one of the straps of her dress and trailed kisses over her bare shoulder, while her other hand moved towards one of her breasts, feeling her hardened nub. She lightly pinched and tweaked the hardened nub, her other hand moving over her firm stomach, while she continued trailing kisses between her neck and her bare shoulder.

"Lucy-sama, please! Stop, teasing me" Yukino whimpered with a flushed expression, as her entire body trembled.

"I can't help it, Yukino. You are just too adorable!" Lucy said with a silent voice, giving her a light kiss on her cheek. She then moved the other strap, and the light dress slipped completely off Yukino's shoulders, leaving her only in her white stockings and blue panties. Lucy continued massaging her soft mounts, while her other hand moved lower, feeling the wetness of blue panties, before her fingers slipped under it. She felt Yukino's firm body writhe uncontrollably, as she let out more soft moans and whimpers. Lucy grinned mischievously, and continued to fondle the older girl's body, who was completely lost under her touch.

"Hah! Lucy-sama!" Yukino let out a sigh, causing Lucy to go wild. Her timid attitude, along with her complete surrender brought out another side of her.

"Look at the mighty tiger! You mewl like a kitten! How cute! Purr more for me, little kitten!" she whispered teasingly, as she increased her ministrations. Yukino let out a long moan, as Lucy moved her delicate fingers at a quicker pace, she felt tingles of electricity running through her spine, and another hard kiss on her tender neck, along with more teasing on her breasts, drove her of the edge. Her entire body shook uncontrollably, and her legs trembled weakly and almost gave away, but Lucy kept her firmly and gently in her arms.

"Let's take this somewhere more comfortable" she said, as she wrapped her arms around the white haired girl, and carried her towards her comfortable bed. She let her fall softly on the mattress, and lied next to her, allowing Yukino to catch her breath. Lucy watched her, as Yukino's chest rose slowly, her eyes were shut and her entire body seemed flushed. The blond girl lifted her hand and caressed the lying girl tenderly, who slowly opened her eyes and looked at her with a faint smile.

"Lucy-sama, that was…" she sighed, but let the rest of her words fade away.

"I know" Lucy mumbled softly, as she leaned closer, wrapping her arms around the lying girl.

"Um, I didn't push you too much, did I?" she said with a mix of concern and embarrassment.

"No, it was amazing! Lucy-sama, with you I feel safe and warm. I, I don't feel alone, anymore" Yukino said intensely.

"Yukino" Lucy mumbled.

"When I was in the guild, I felt alone. All that mattered was being strong. You were one of the few people that treated me with kindness, you were good to me. And during everything that happened, you stood by my side, you were there for me. Things may be different at the guild now, and I'm really glad for that, but no one makes me feel as fuzzy, as you do, Lucy-sama" Yukino confessed, with a sheepish smile. Lucy remained silent for a while, taking in the words she heard, before she tightened her hug, holding the white haired girl in a warm embrace.

"You are such a wonderful, sweet girl!" she whispered with a warm voice, as Yukino relaxed into her arms. Lucy felt her snuggle into her hug, her soft, bare skin rubbing on her body, and felt her burning desire return. She craved for more, but she didn't want to push her too much.

"Yukino, I want you! I want, more of you! But, I don't want to push you more" she said with a heavy voice.

"It's okay, Lucy-sama!" Yukino responded willingly.

"Are you, sure?" Lucy said with some uncertainty.

"As sure as I can ever be! I'm all yours, Lucy-sama!" Yukino said with an alluring voice, causing Lucy's head to boil, and shed all doubt and restriction. She lunged forward, and kissed the lying girl with uncontrolled passion, heatedly, wildly, enjoying her luscious lips. She then moved lower, kissing her way down Yukino's marvellous body, she sucked her tender neck wildly again, and then moved lower, kissing down her collarbone, until she reached her ample breasts. She took a hardened nub between her lips and kissed, licked and sucked, as her hand kneaded the unattended breast, while her other hand wrapped around Yukino's back, holding her closer. Lucy reveled on Yukino's firm bosom, tasting both of her soft mounts without restrain, causing the older girl to moan wildly, and writhe beneath her uncontrollably, as she clenched the sheets.

"Lucy-sama! I can't hold on, much longer" she gasped, panting heavily, feeling a familiar warmth building inside her. Lucy understood and slipped lower, kissing down her taut stomach, and tasting every part of the older girl's milky white skin, before reaching between her legs. She kissed her still covered tights, enjoying how firm and soft they felt, and leaned closer to her heated core. The drenched panties were sent on the floor, and Lucy covered her velvet, nether lips. She lapped at her silky folds, wrapping her hands around Yukino's tights and running them over her body, as Yukino felt jolts of electricity running through her spine. Her body shook uncontrollably, her toes curled, her back arched intensely, and she let out a long, heavy moan, feeling waves of pleasure running through her body as she reached her climax again, even harder than before. Lucy slowly rose and stared at the white haired girl, as she remained limp and exhausted on the bed, her eyes shut, and her breath coming out rugged and heavy. She lied next to her, wrapping her arms around her, and Yukino slowly opened her eyes, and gazed at her with content smile.

"Lucy-sama" she said slowly, as Lucy looked at her with a fond smile.

"It's okay, Yukino! I got you" she said softly, before she gave her a long, tender kiss. She then tightened her arms gently, holding her in a warm embrace, as the two girls lied comfortably on the soft bed with blissful smiles, enjoying each other's company.

**Author's note: ****It's a little funny, it has been exactly one year since I started this story! ****This is another pairing that I find pretty cute, especially since Lucy and Yukino grew so close over the events of the Games. You may have noticed a small twist at the beginning, since Ultear is fine and well in this story, and didn't go through the whole time reverse thing, which was kinda off for me in the manga. You can also check out my latest yuri story, Fairy Maidens! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I may have another idea for this mini series. Until next time!**


	11. Lucy x Erza 2

**Author's note:**** New update, everyone! I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**FAIRY LILIES**

**CHAPTER 11**

It was another sunny day in the city of Magnolia, as a certain team of Fairy Tail mages made their way casually through the city.

"That was fun! It has been a while since we last went somewhere to have a good time, all of us together" Lucy said with a big smile.

"Indeed! Moments like this when you can simply relax are important too" Erza nodded in agreement.

"That was an amazing resort! You made a great choice, Lucy-san!" Wendy commented enthusiastically.

"Thanks, Wendy, but I didn't really pick it on my own. Mirajane suggested to me. Along with four others, actually" Lucy responded.

"You still picked it out of these suggestions" Wendy pointed out.

"Wendy is right, you made a really good choice, Lucy. The hot springs were great, and the rooms were nice and comfortable too!" Erza agreed.

"It was pretty convenient that each room we took had two beds. Although, I feel a little bad that I had a bed of my own, while you two shared one" Wendy said.

"Don't worry Wendy, we were just fine together!" Erza said smiling, as she held Lucy's hand, who looked at her with a faint blush, smiling as well.

"Well, we certainly were. Anyway, our little vacation would have been a bit more calm and relaxing, if some certain people hadn't got in a brawl again" Lucy said, glancing next to her.

"I would be surprised, if they didn't" Charle commented.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault! Those guys started it! They kept calling me pinky and loud mouth!" Natsu responded frustrated.

"And they kept calling me stripper! Seriously they were asking for it" Gray said, folding his arms.

"Perhaps they wouldn't have called you a stripper, if you hadn't taken off your shirt for no reason again" Lucy responded, simply.

"And you do have pink hair, Natsu" Happy added.

"My hair is not pink!" Natsu snapped.

"The point is, we didn't start the brawl!" Gray said with an emphatic tone.

"You certainly finished it, though" Lucy mumbled.

"It's a good thing that Erza wasn't in the same room! Then things would get even more messy" Happy said, floating around casually.

"And what is that supposed to mean? Do you imply that I make a mess like these two?" Erza questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not, Erza! You are always the reasonable one! Don't mind Happy, he's just being Happy again. Isn't that right, Wendy?" Lucy said hastily, grabbing the flying cat, who was ready to open his mouth again.

"Yeah, totally! You are always the one to calm things down!" Wendy added, waving her hands.

"You guys are right. I certainly am" Erza nodded in response, with a calm smile.

"Not sure if she's joking, or being serious right now" Natsu mumbled with a dry expression.

"Me neither. But I think it would be better if we dropped this for now" Gray responded with the same expression, as the small group continued its way towards the guild.

* * *

"We're here!" Natsu announced loudly, once the small group got inside the building of the guild.

"Does he really need to announce it every time we come back from somewhere?" Lucy wondered.

"You know Natsu. He does that" Happy responded simply.

"There you are, Laxus! Fight me!" Natsu yelled.

"Already? We just got here!" Lucy exclaimed, with a shocked expression.

"Aye! He also does that" Happy said with a dry voice, as Natsu rushed towards the tall blonde, and pointed his finger at him.

"You barely got to the guild, and you are already looking for a fight? Fine" Laxus said with a bored expression, as he got up from his seat.

"Well, Laxus was quick to accept" Lucy remarked.

"If he didn't, then Natsu would keep challenging him. That idiot certainly wasted no time before he got dragged into a funny situation" Gray said.

"Gray-sama! You finally returned! Juvia has been patiently waiting for you! Come on, you need to tell Juvia everything about your trip!" Juvia said enthusiastically, as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere, grabbing Gray from his arm.

"Huh? Juvia, where did you come from?" the dark haired mage said, startled.

"Gray-sama, don't be so cold! Juvia even made you a welcome cake for your return!" Juvia puffed her cheeks, pouting.

"Uh, fine I'll tell you! No need to pull! I'll see you guys later" Gray sighed as he moved towards one of the nearby tables, with Juvia clinging on his arm, beaming brightly.

"Now who's the one who got dragged into a funny situation?" Lucy mumbled, before the female mages walked towards the bar.

"Welcome back, guys! You got back just in time!" Mirajane said, with a bright smile.

"Just in time for what?" Erza inquired curiously, as Lucy and Wendy looked with curious expressions as well.

"Just in time for my big announcement! Everyone, if you could pay some attention here!" Mirajane said with a clear voice, as she spoon tapped a clear glass that she lifted from the counter. The patrons all turned their attention towards the white haired bartender, including a spoon fed Gray by an eager Juvia, and a Natsu who fumed under a bored Laxus' headlock. Mirajane cleared her throat, before she continued with a formal voice.

"Everyone, I'm pleased to announce that we are going to have a dress-up event, this week! There's going to be cake, drinks, and of course everyone will have to come up in costume. It's going to be so much fun!" Mirajane clapped her hands, with a bright expression.

"A costume event? Did you know about this, Cana?" Lucy asked the brown haired girl next to her.

"Not really. I knew that Mirajane was up to something, but I wasn't sure what it was" Cana responded casually.

"I like this idea. It does sound like a lot of fun!" Erza commented, with a satisfied smile.

"Well, it's been a while since we had some sort of party at the guild" Gray said smiling.

"A dress-up party! Cool! I'm getting fired up!" Natsu pumped his fists with a goofy expression, as he suddenly slipped out of the headlock, while Laxus shook his head behind him.

"Sure it's sounds fun, but do we really need to put on a costume? I'm not doing that" he mumbled.

"Now, now, Laxus don't be like that! Everyone needs to put on a costume. Or else you're not invited" Mirajane shook her finger in a scolding manner.

"Fine. Have it your way" Laxus waved his hand.

"Is there some sort of theme to the event, or we can put on whatever we want?" Wendy said enthusiastically.

"Everyone can wear whatever they want! The only rule is that they need to come up dressed up as someone or something" Mirajane responded with a nod.

"How nice! I need to come up with a good idea!" Wendy said with a sparkling expression.

"You sure seem excited about that!" Charle commended.

"Now that I think about it, I like this idea too! This should be a fun event!" Lucy said, rubbing her chin. One after the other, all the mages responded with enthusiasm to the announcement of the event, and started discussing about what kind of costumes they would put on.

"How about you, Erza? Any idea about what are you going to dress up as?" Lucy asked, as they took their seats on the bar.

"Quite a few, actually. Do we really need to put on just one costume?" Erza said.

"Yes, Erza! You need to choose only one. Don't start requiping every ten minutes" Mirajane said, with an amused expression.

"So I need to pick only one. I do like the extra challenge" Erza folded her arms, with a thinking expression.

"You sure are taking this seriously" Lucy remarked.

"As expected from Erza! I'm sure you'll come up with something amazing" Mirajane said with confidence.

"What about you, Mira?" Lucy asked, turning towards the white haired bartender.

"Actually, I'm not quite sure. I'm still thinking about it" Mirajane tapped her finger on her chin.

"Really? But you are the one who came up with this event" Lucy said with a hint of surprise.

"Which means that you were also busy trying to plan it, and make reservations and stuff" she continued, rubbing her forehead in realization.

"Oh, the planning and stuff didn't take that long. And I do have a costume in mind" Mirajane responded casually.

"Well, I don't think you are going to have any problem, Lucy. I mean, you do have a bunch of costumes" Cana said with a smirk, as she leaned on her forearms.

"I guess you have a point. I do need to pick a good one, though" Lucy nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure you'll look great in whatever costume you pick, Lucy!" Erza said with confidence, giving the blond a big smile.

"Thanks, Erza!" Lucy mumbled, feeling her cheeks slowly heating up.

* * *

A few days later the time for the dress-up event had arrived. Lucy spent the entire morning and the previous evening, browsing through her wardrobe and trying to decide what she would wear. Cana was right, Lucy did have a lot of costumes, more than she thought actually, which made it even harder for her to make up her mind. Eventually, after putting on several different costumes, Lucy settled for her blue and white cheerleader outfit. She tied up her golden locks in an elegant ponytail with a blue ribbon, took her brown belt with her keys, and held a pair of pom-poms to complete the set. Lucy did feel a little bit embarrassed, but she was pretty satisfied with the result and decided to head towards the guild. If anything, it would be pretty interesting to see what kind of outfits everyone would have on. It wasn't long before the blond girl reached the guild and got inside, taking a quick glance at everyone's outfits, and noticing that she was one of the first who arrived.

"Good morning, Cana!" she greeted as she spotted the brunette waving at her, and moved towards her.

"Hey, Lucy! I see you put on that cute, cheerleader outfit again! Nice choice!" Cana smiled, as she shook her head in an approving manner.

"Uh, thanks!" Lucy said, feeling her embarrassment grow.

"You got a great outfit too! Very athletic" she continued hastily, noticing Cana's costume. Cana was dressed in a baseball like outfit, with white, orange and green tights, a white and orange top that let her belly bare, black sneakers, white, fingerless gloves, a green cap, and she even held a baseball bat.

"Pretty good, huh? It looks like we two could make a good team. You could cheer on and make a small routine, as I sent the ball towards the crowd" Cana chuckled as she took a swing with her bat.

"I guess" Lucy said with a nervous smile, before she noticed another familiar face approaching them.

"Hey, Mira! Wow, you look, just amazing!" the blond exclaimed, with wide eyes.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Cana said, with a stunned expression. Mirajane was dressed in an elegant, sleeveless, black blouse, a short, dark blue skirt that let her smooth legs bare, red heels, and a red and white robe, while her long, white hair were tied in a long braid. She had a sophisticated, and at the same time alluring style.

"Oh, thanks guys! It looks like my librarian outfit was a success! You look great too" Mirajane said with a smile.

"If all librarians looked like that, I would be a bigger bookworm even than Levy" Cana mumbled.

"It looks like we have another arrival" Mirajane said, as Lucy and Cana turned around.

"Heads up, everyone! Natsu the Dragon Cowboy has arrived!" Natsu announced with a big grin, as he took a pose, holding his hands up like guns, with his fingers burning. His cowboy costume consisted of brown trousers with batwing chaps, a light brown and red vest, spurred boots, his usual scarf and a brown cowboy hat.

"Aye!" Happy added enthusiastically as he floated next to Natsu, wearing a small, brown cowboy hat, and a red scarf.

"Hey, Natsu! Nice choice of costume, you two!" Lucy commented, as Natsu put his hands on his waist with a proud expression.

"Good morning, everyone!" Wendy said smiling, as she appeared behind the energetic duo, dressed in a short, purple, witch robe, with black, high boots, a matching purple witch hat, and held a small dark brown rod, while Charle was dressed in a similar dress and hat.

"Such a cute little witch! You will certainly put a charm on everyone around here!" Mirajane clapped her hands with a bright expression.

"Come on, Mirajane-san! I think you are overreacting a little" Wendy said, as she rubbed the back of her head with a sheepish smile.

"I hope you guys haven't started the party without me" Gray's voice was heard, as everyone turned towards him.

"Um, Gray? What exactly are you dressed as?" Cana asked with wonder, as everyone checked the dark haired mage's outfit.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm dressed as Natsu!" Gray responded casually, with a wave of his hands.

"I think that's, a pretty accurate description" Lucy said, as Gray was dressed in an outfit pretty similar to Natsu's regular clothes, from his vest and his baggy pants, to his white, scaled scarf.

"What the heck, man? What's the big idea? And where did you find my clothes, anyway?" Natsu snapped furiously.

"Calm down you idiot, these aren't really your clothes! It's actually a suit that I rented from a costume store in the town. I was looking around there, and found section about our guild which drew my attention. They actually have costumes about the rest of us" Gray said.

"Seriously? Did you guys know about that?" Lucy said with a shocked expression.

"Of course. Master thought it would be a good idea for the popularity of the guild, so he gave his permission" Mirajane said casually.

"Don't look at me like that! I didn't knew about this either, until recently" she continued with a slight sweatdrop, as everyone stared at her.

"Anyway, I thought it would be fun. Check this out!" Gray said, as he took raised his fists with a goofy expression.

"I'm Natsu, and I'm gonna beat everyone up! I'm getting fired up!" he said with a loud voice, causing everyone to start laughing, while Natsu started twitching.

"I do not sound like that!" he yelled furiously, while fuming.

"Sorry Natsu, but sometimes you sound exactly like that" Lucy said still laughing, as Natsu folded his arms with a pouty grimace.

"Hmph, fine! Whatever!" he mumbled. Suddenly, the gates of the guild opened, and a shadowy figure appeared.

"Who's that?" Lucy said, as everyone turned towards the gate, narrowing their eyes against the light, and trying to figure out the newcomer, who seemed to be a masked woman.

"Fear not, citizens of Magnolia! Your hero has arrived! The cat that pounces in the night! The shiny sword that punishes off all evildoers! I am Fairy Woman!" the masked woman announced emphatically, as she stroke a superhero pose.

"Fairy Woman?" Mirajane tilted her head in surprise.

"Is that you, Erza?" Lucy said, as the masked woman walked towards them, shutting the gates behind her.

"Good morning, everyone!" Erza greeted smiling.

"That was amazing, Erza-san!" Wendy said enthusiastically, clapping her hands.

"Talk about a flashy entrance. Nice suit!" Cana commented.

"Thanks! You guys have great costumes too!" Erza said, as she took a glance around her.

"Gray, why are you dressed like Natsu?" she asked, with some confusion.

"Because I dressed up as Natsu" Gray responded with a shrug.

"Huh, I see" Erza said simply.

"This is indeed, a really nice suit" Mirajane said, as she moved closer to check Erza's costume.

"So, this is why you were posing in your room the other day" she whispered next to the redhead's ear, as she leaned closer.

"You promised not to tell anyone about this!" Erza mumbled, with a hint of embarrassment.

"And I didn't! As you can see, you took everyone by surprise. Although, hasn't Lucy seen you posing before?" Mirajane said, with a calm smile.

"Not really. Okay, maybe once, but that was a while ago" Erza responded.

"So, what's with the speech? Did you rehearse it, or it came out naturally?" Natsu asked with a teasing smile.

"I don't get your tone. I just got in character, so of course my words came out naturally" Erza said calmly.

"That figures. Actually, I'm surprised you don't wear this suit more often. You seem to be pretty into it" Gray said simply.

"I think I'll take that as a compliment!" Erza said, as the small group continued their chatting. Lucy however, seemed completely speechless, unable to pull her eyes from the redhead. Erza's costume was a long sleeved, tight, black leotard, which highlighted every curve of her voluptuous body, especially her shapely rear, and the black, knee high boots, let her smooth, long legs completely bare. The outfit was completed by white gloves, a black, eye-hole mask with cat ears, while her long hair was tied in a ponytail with a black ribbon.

"You look, wonderful Erza!" Lucy stammered, feeling her face heat up.

"Thanks, Lucy! You look great too! That's a really cute cheerleader outfit" Erza said with a warm smile.

"Thanks! I didn't realize my cheerleading costume had so many fans!" Lucy responded, with some embarrassment. As time slowly passed, more Fairy Tail mages started appearing.

"Laxus, you were supposed to come dressed up!" Mirajane said, as Laxus seemed to be wearing his regular purple shirt and black trousers, along with his black, furred coat.

"I have. I'm wearing this hat, and I'm holding this cane" Laxus responded simply, as he pointed at a black fedora hat, and held up a silver pointed, black rod.

"I suppose this will have to do" Mirajane sighed.

"You know, you sort of look like a mafia guy, with your coat and that hat" Cana said, as Laxus looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Gajeel, are you really wearing that ridiculous suit? Don't tell me you are going to sing again!" Natsu said, with a loud laugh, as Gajeel was dressed in his white pinstripe suit, along with his hat and shades.

"I might! Besides, I don't want to hear this from you, with this ridiculous cowboy outfit!" Gajeel said angrily.

"My suit is awesome!" Natsu said emphatically.

"Well, so is mine!" Gajeel said back, as the two of them bashed their heads, gritting their teeth.

"That's a very cute outfit you have there, Levy!" Lisanna said.

"Thanks, Lisanna. Although, I'm not so sure about that" Levy responded with a dry expression, as she was dressed in a pink, full body bunny suit.

"Yours is much more flattering!" she said, pointing at Lisanna's black, tight cat suit, that showed off her curvy figure.

"You could say that. But your suit is so fluffy!" Lisanna said joyfully, as she patted Levy's furry, bunny coal.

"Don't pat me like that!" Levy said with a pouty expression.

"What exactly are you supposed to be dressed as, Elfman?" Erza asked curiously while Lucy widened her eyes, as they noticed that Elfman was covered in nothing, but a tiger patterned loincloth, along with some red face paint.

"I'm the king of the jungle!" Elfman roared, beating his chest.

"Yeah, we can see that" Lucy mumbled.

"It's a manly costume!" Elfman said proudly.

"It sure looks that way" Erza nodded.

"I'm not really sure if that counts as a costume" Lucy said with a sweatdrop.

"Gray-sama! Juvia, your princess is here! Will you be my prince?" Juvia said with a sparkling expression. Her costume was a flamboyant, aqua blue princess dress, while her blue hair were adorned by a silver tiara, and flowed freely over her shoulders.

"Uh, yeah. I don't know, about the prince part but, your costume is certainly great, Juvia. You do look like a princess!" Gray said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Really? You think so, Gray-sama? Juvia is so happy right now! Juvia feels like she is flying! Gray-sama called her his princess!" Juvia said with a dreamy expression.

"Hey, I never really said that you are my princess. I just said that you look like a princess" Gray mumbled.

"I'm not sure she is listening right now" Lucy commented.

"This is an interesting situation. Juvia is fusing over Gray, but Gray is dressed as Natsu. Does that mean that Juvia actually likes Natsu?" Erza said, rubbing her chin, causing everyone around her to look at her with shocked expressions.

"What?" Natsu said.

"That's an interesting trail of thoughts" Lucy said.

"No way! That's not true! Gray-sama, Juvia only likes you! Juvia hasn't turned her back on you! Juvia doesn't care about Natsu-san at all! I mean, not that way" Juvia fussed over, waving her hands around.

"It's fine. I get it, I think" Natsu said.

"You got her all riled up" Cana chuckled.

"It's okay, Juvia. Calm down!" Gray tried to appease the blue haired girl.

"Well, this party got even more lively" Lucy commented.

* * *

"This was quite fun!" Erza said, as she stretched casually.

"Yeah, it was! And we didn't have any random brawls, like most times. Although, the party ended up getting sort of wild, anyway" Lucy said, taking a seat on the comfortable bed. It was already evening, and after the costume event was finished, Erza asked Lucy to spend the evening at Fairy Hills.

"Are you going to keep wearing that costume?" Lucy asked, as Erza was still in her superheroine outfit.

"Perhaps for a little while longer. I do like this suit. And I think I would make a good superheroine" Erza said with a small smile, as she checked her costume again.

"I think so too. You certainly have the attitude for that. Although, I still think that this tight, spandex suit is a little much. But on second thought, so are most of your armors" Lucy mumbled the last words. Erza however, seemed to be thinking intensely about something.

"It's decided then!" she suddenly said.

"Huh? What are you talking about? What's decided?" Lucy said, with a puzzled expression.

"I'm going to spend the rest of this evening as a superheroine! I'm going to patrol around the city, help the innocent, protect the citizens, save little cats from trees, and punish the evil doers!" Erza proclaimed, as she struck a pose. Lucy blinked a couple of times, trying to process the unexpected scene in front of her.

"You will- What? Are you serious now?" she yelled, after a few moments.

"Totally! Do you want to join me? We could be a team!" Erza turned towards the stunned blonde, with a sparkling expression.

"I think I'll pass. Come on, we were supposed to spend the evening together! You know, do something fun that doesn't involve running around the city, and apparently climbing trees to save cats!" Lucy complained. Erza took a pouting expression.

"Come on Lucy! Please!" she said, doing her puppy eyes, causing Lucy to be taken aback by her reaction.

"What's with that cute expression? Fine, I get how much you want to do this, so I won't get in the way. But you do this on your own. Besides, if I came along, I'm not sure if I would be able to keep up with you. We can still spend some time together at night" she said with a calmer voice, as Erza flashed her a big smile.

"Certainly! I will be back by nightfall!" she redhead said, as she turned towards the window.

"Get ready Magnolia! Fairy Woman is coming!" she yelled leaping outside the window, as Lucy let out a small sigh, and watched with a smile.

"She is so adorable when she gets enthusiastic like that! And that suit, looked really good on her" she said, as her smile slowly turned into a mischievous smirk.

"Way too good, actually! Which gives me an idea. You want to play the superhero, Erza? Fine! You can go have your fun. But when you get back, we will have a different kind of, fun!" she thought with a naughty expression, as she leaned back on the bed. A few hours later the sun had already set, and Erza made her way back to Fairy Hills in the night, jumping through rooftops. She leapt through the window of her room, and landed on the floor.

"That was fun, although a little more tiring than I thought. Lucy had a point. I see that she is not here, so she probably left. I guess she's waiting for me, so I should change quickly, and go over to her place" Erza said, looking around. Suddenly, she felt a wave of exhaustion washing over her body, as her eyelids grew heavy.

"What's this? Sleep magic? How? Who?" Erza muttered as she was caught completely off guard. Her eyes fluttered, her knees got weaker, and she quickly fell into a deep sleep. She was in such a heavy slumber, that she didn't realize the soft arms that wrapped around her body, preventing her from falling on the floor. It wasn't long before Erza started waking up, feeling the power of the sleep magic slowly lifting.

"What was that? What happened?" she said slowly, as she tried to rub her eyes, only to find out that she couldn't move her arms or legs.

"Huh? What's going? Why am I tied up?" Erza said with a shocked expression, realizing that her hands were tied above her head, and her legs were tied up as well. She looked around and noticed that she was still in her room, which made her even more confused and frustrated.

"Look who's finally awake!" the redhead heard a familiar voice, and turned in front of her.

"Who's there?" she said with a commanding voice, as a shadowy figure walked in front of her.

"It's me, Fairy Woman! Your arch rival, Shadow Fairy!" a masked, blond girl said with a smirk, striking a pose.

"Shadow Fairy? Lucy, is that you?" Erza said slowly, as she tilted her head, completely confused.

"Well, that was quick. Anyway, how do you like my little surprise, Erza? You were so into this whole superheroine thing, so I decided to join you. What do you think about my villainess costume?" Lucy said, as she made a small spin, showing off her outfit, which seemed to be a black, sleeveless, full body suit, with some white lines, along with a black mask.

"It's very nice! And the name sounds good too. Although, I never expected you to be a villain, Lucy" Erza said, with a small chuckle.

"You know that sometimes, I can be full of surprises!" Lucy said, winking.

"Certainly! And how exactly did you learn Sleep Magic?" Erza asked curiously.

"Mirajane showed me. It's pretty simple to learn, if you are focused enough" the blond responded simply.

"I see. So, what is exactly the situation here? Why did you, tie me up like this?" Erza asked blushing, with a hint of embarrassment.

"It's quite simple, actually. You are the heroine, and I, the villainess, managed to lure you into a trap, and capture you. You are all mine, now!" Lucy said with a mischievous smile, as she walked slowly towards Erza, who let out a sharp breath.

"Lucy, this is embarrassing" the redhead started saying, but Lucy placed her finger on her lips.

"I am not Lucy. You are Fairy Woman, and I, your biggest rival, Shadow Fairy, have captured you! And as I said, you are now mine!" the blond whispered, emphasizing her last words, as she moved behind the tied redhead. Erza let out another sharp breath, feeling Lucy's hands slowly roaming over her firm body, and lowering the front zipper of her leotard.

"You may have captured me, but you will never make me yours, Shadow Fairy!" Erza said slowly, causing the blond girl to grin in satisfaction.

"Really? We shall see about that, Fairy Woman!" Lucy whispered in the tied redhead's ear, before she gently turned her head, and covered her full lips with her own, giving her a heated kiss. Moans slowly started escaping Erza's lips, and the night turned out to be very long, for the two partners.

* * *

"Come on, Lucy! It will be fun!" Erza said enthusiastically.

"I'm not so sure about this, Erza. This suit seems, a bit much" Lucy said, with some hesitance.

"Like the outfit that you had the other night wasn't! Besides, you know that it suits you better to be a heroine, rather than a villainess" Erza insisted.

"I guess you have a point" Lucy said, as she checked her outfit. She was dressed in a sleeveless, light blue leotard with a golden star in the front, a yellow belt with small, white stars, white gloves, knee high blue boots, and a matching blue mask.

"So what do you say, Star Girl? Shall we go and protect this city together?" Erza said with a smile, already in her Fairy Woman suit.

"Fine, just this once! But then we are going to spend the rest of the day at my place, cuddling and eating ice cream!" Lucy said decisively.

"Well, I do like cuddling and ice cream, too" Erza started saying, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"I also have waffles, cake and brownies. You can put the ice cream on all of them" Lucy continued.

"Great! Then we have a deal!" Erza nodded vividly, before she turned around.

"Come on then, Star Girl! The city is waiting!" she said enthusiastically, before she leapt from the window.

"Erza- I mean, Fairy Woman, wait! Not so fast!" Lucy said behind her.

"She gets so easily excited" she thought affectionately with a small laugh, slowly shaking her head, as she followed after her partner.

**Author's note: ****It's been a while since I uploaded the previous chapter, but I've been having this idea for some time now, so I decided to make another one. This chapter is a little different from the others, since Lucy and Erza are already together, so there is not really a confession this time, there are a few more interactions with other characters as well, and it switches between romance and some humorous scenes. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, which will probably be the last one in this little mini series. See you, everyone!**


End file.
